KING AND LION HEART
by marylouleach
Summary: A new school law passed segregating Omega and Alpha's in sports, instead putting teams to male and female. This causes some hard feelings and some parents pull their children off the volleyball team to play on more traditional teams. Can the Karasuno high crows make this their year or will politics and sexism affect them as it does the adults around them
1. HERE COMES THE SUN

"Coach you can't be serious! This is a new year! This isn't the time to be joking." The Karasuno High Volleyball captain stood in the gym clutching a volley ball in front of him. His dark eyebrows lifted , awaiting for the punch line.

Coach Ukai flared his nostrils, he didn't like the idea either but their funding would be cut. He hated having to bow his head to that short pompous balding beta. Politically correct or not, how the hell could he guarantee their safety.

He opened his mouth, holding back a deep growl, now wasn't the time to show the little brat just who the Alpha in charge he was. Then an unfamiliar yet familiar scent caught both Alpha's poorly off guard.

"-things were just fine couch! Now you're saying all we stood for, everything! You're just throwing in the towel. What about Yachi? You're okay to send her to work for those beasts?"

Coach Ukai knew the fellow staff member, not just any but the coach for the Omega team. It seemed that they weren't the only ones upset over the new school integration policy.

The two Omega's realized too late they had an audience and quickly fell silent, Coach Ukai growled irritably as the shorter Omega coach placed a protective arm around his player while passing. The Silver haired boy didn't dare a glance over at the two Alphas.

Sawa held his breath, "Is that the Captain of the-"

"Yes, and your new Vice-Captain. Sugawara Koshi. He's a good player. For an Omega."

"He's taller than I expected. Still, this isn't going to work Coach. It's trouble."

"Do you seriously question your team? Do you think our Alpha team mates are that uncontrollable that it will be unsafe for however many of these Omega actually make the team, and then decide to stay?"

"I can't speak for the first years we have yet to recruit but the others, I trust them with my life."

The blond Coach nodded, "What is it now Coach, something more?"

"The locker room."

"It seems there isn't enough funding to give us separate ones, and since they split the teams into both male and female instead of Alpha and Omega, we are to share the same locker room without incident."

~0~

Announcing the situation at tryouts went just as expected, several Alpha first years stood up and walked out. Daichi knew they would be transferring schools. What the hell was the new principal and vice principal thinking!

"So bullying will not be tolerated. Harassment of any kind will not be tolerated, no one has a set position. Today everyone is on equal grounds and this is tryouts. Now any questions!" No one raised their hands, just the murmur of growls and grumbles.

Then the door to the gym opened led by the Alpha team's manager Shimizu her glasses sitting low on her sloped nose, she held her head high. The Alpha Manager would soon be retiring and rumor had it she had been replaced by a first year Omega. Behind her was a rather timid looking blond, in school uniform, a small pony tail hanging just above her ear, the rest of her hair loosely falling around her shoulders. She looked pale and ready to be sick.

The response to the Omegas was instinctive if not annoying but it couldn't be helped. Coach could smell the territorial pheromones. However he had to give it to the small group trying out they didn't falter.

He counted five, he glanced at his clipboard there had been more, his eyes met Shimizus and he nodded, looked like the Omega team had taken the same hit his own had. Not all parents wanted their children to be on an integrated team.

There was silence as the Omegas took their places on the gym floor away from the Alphas but in front of the coach, two perfect groups.

"This is your team Capain Diachi Sawamura, and your vice-Captain Sugawara Koshi. If you have any questions please feel comfortable to approach these two and myself. Now I'll let the Captain's run the drills. " The Coach blew his whistle.

"You heard him ON YOUR FEET LET'S GO! WARM UP DRILLS START JOGGING!" Diachi blew his whistle, his Captain face planted firmly in place and his stance just as firm. He refused to look over at the Vice-Captain with the silver hair and unreadable expression. The Omega clapped his hands.

"You heard the man! Up up up! Fast feet! Go."

"This wont work." The Omega Vice captain surprised The Alpha, "They won't ever be an effective team if they can't work comfortably together. Look they keep on breaking off into separate groups never mixed. The tension is too much it'll cause Hinata an ulcer. "

Daichi wanted to kick himself, he had only been making notes of how well the players had been performing not about who they chose to practice or drill with. This was just preliminary the real practicing would start after teams were formed officially. As if reading his mind the Omega sighed, "Surely you don't think this is preliminary. We don't have enough for a team if we cut now. "

"I know that. I was only thinking of what-"

"And I'm sure you've come up with the same idea as I have."

"Which is-"

The Omega smiled slightly and Daichi felt his chest clench, what the hell was that?

"We pair them up based on skill. Weakness and strengths. The counterpart should be the one to hold a weakness and a strength the other can either fill or needs to be filled. "

"Right. I like it. Glad we are on the same wave length." The Omega sighed and glanced over the groups.

"These are the notes I've made, since I know my players and our first years so much better than you. "

Daichi took the clipboard ignoring how his hand gently brushed the smaller hands of the Omega. He realized something today, the gym didn't stink, instead it was only Alpha pheromones he could smell.

He must have sniffed the air less discreetly as he thought because Suga replied "Scent suppressors, all our players are wearing them so as not to cause turmoil among our teammates. Also for those that are the age where they've experienced heat, they are carrying a suppressor in their bag as well take a birth control pill daily. "

"Alright Vice captain. Thank you for easing my mind." Daichi swallowed thinking TMI! However the Omega had kept a straight face through that whole speech. "You go ahead call a break and then the grouping. I like your pairings, you're very observant."

"Thank you." Suga pretended to not notice the Alpha's blush instead he replied steadily "I wont lie though. I've been to a few of your games. I believe we will no longer be the flightless birds. "

Without more words the Omega turned away from the tall dark haired Captain who's face was turning an embarrassing shade of red.

Kageyama didn't care about who played on the team, secondary gender or no. He only cared that they win. He didn't understand why the team was focusing on meaningless issues, volleyball is all that mattered.

He didn't care, until his name was called and he was paired with a ball of orange energy that bounced on his heels and spoke without thinking.

"Hello" the short ball of orange energy bounced his way, he bowed "I'm Hinata Shoyo please take care of me."

"You don't stink." Kageyama didn't hide the sniff'

The Omega giggled and even more when the Captain shouted in reprimand.

"Kageyama!"

""Well you dont smell bad either." Hinata laughed, he was paired with a funny one. The taller boy glared down at Hinata who couldn't help but grin wider.

"You're short, and small-"

"And fast, and I can jump real high. Toss me the ball! I'll show you. Come on! Let's get started! Practice is almost over! I usually practice at lunch too. I am not perfect but I will get there. I love the smell of the court first thing in the morning. Although it's hard to find anyone to practice with early mornings and my aunt doesn't let go anywhere alone. But if you're practicing she might be okay with it. I could leave out that you're an Alpha. Although you don't look all growly and bitey as most do."

Kageyama tossed a questioning look back at Daichi as the orange tornado grabbed his arm without ceremony and lead him to a corner to practice in. Daichi couldn't hold it in this one was the best matchup so far. He had never seen the usually serious Alpha so thrown off.

Kageyama tossed another ball and the boundless energy shot up and spiked. He wasn't the best at aim but he had height and power. The Alpha gruffly said as much and instead of crying or pouting the now panting red cheeked Omega nodded and took the tips offered without offense.

"One more time." He panted, his legs wobbly, something in the Alpha tightened he shook his head. "They called a water break for a reason dumbass"

"Did they? I was so caught up in practicing. You are the best tosser you have such height .I've always wanted to be tall. I drink a lot of milk to be tall."

"It's not working." Kageyama replied without thought causing the smaller boy to freeze his chatter and hang his head low.

And then it was quiet for the remainder of practice, the Alpha suddenly realized he hated the absence of laughter or annoying giggles.

"Oi! Shoyo! " a dark haired Omega waved the younger boy over holding out a water bottle. "You're lookin like you need a refreshment. Drink more. I know how you get overexcited."

"Thanks. Yu! I guess I am thirsty. " said in a subdued voice.

"How's your stomach? Did you skip breakfast?"

Hinata didn't reply but his friend always knew. He shot a hard glare at the dark haired Alpha his friend was paired with. Kageyama held back a growl, the dark haired boy with the dumb blond bangs should mind his own business.

"Hey kid don't let Kageyama get you down. My Kouhi has him in class and he's blunt and to the point with everyone. Even the teachers. We already call him the KING. "

"Really?" A look of awe entered into Hinata's eyes.

"Dummy! THat's not a good thing! Don't idolize it!" Yu grabbed his friend in a playful headlock allowing his Alpha teammate Azumane to ruffle the orange spiky hair. Hinata squealed in laughter, several eyes fell on the laughing group. Daichi watched in surprise as several of his Alpha players laughed amused.

"Oi! Hinata! Get back to work! Breaks over! " Suga tried not to laugh, the orange haired fireball was definitely a favorite of his.

Kageyama didn't understand his actions but his feet carried him over to Azumane the team's ACE and growled. "Stop disrupting our practice Azume. " the other Alpha frowned then rolled his eyes stepping away from the now released Omega.

"Here, if you need water." Kageyama handed his extra bottle of water to his smiling partner then without realizing it took the boy's arm pulling him back to their area.

"Thanks! For the water!" he smiled widely at the omega and the tall Azumane.

"Don't run off! We are still practicing!" Kageyama scolded.

"Sorry King!"

"Dont call me King."

"Your majesty?"

"No."

"Your highness." Hinata hit the ball sent to him.

"Definitely not!"

"Sire." Hinata giggled.

"NO!" the king missed the ball causing it to land on his head and now rolling away. (the ball. Although he wished his head had) "Dumbass!"

"Okay okay, Kageyama just Kageyama then." Hinata offered his smile had returned and the usually stoic setter found his heart pounding even harder.


	2. USUALLY, UNUSUAL, INTERESTING

Kageyama was used to being alone, he walked home alone, he attempted to study if that's what opening a book and thinking about volleyball instead was, and he definitely ate lunch alone. However after the coach announced pairing up the volleyball team it looked as if his normally somnolent existence would be no more. Again he didn't complain unless it affected Volleyball, or his playing directly. The others grumbled and beat their chests in protests hearing they would be forced to not only practice with their new "teammates" but spend time with them for the next three weeks. At the end of this little scrimmage they would need to introduce their new teammate and three things they learned about said member.

Kageyama hated useless displays of affection. Actually he detested anything that he considered wasted energy, "getting to know" his teammates new or old was all the same to him. What was Coach thinking? They needed to focus on Volleyball and how they were going to become soaring crows,? throwing away the old nickname flightless crows.

He had cut across the courtyard towards his usual secluded spot, glancing briefly at a very stiff looking team Captain, Daichi was stuck with that taller Omega, taller than Hinata at least. The silver haired Sugawara or whatever his name was stood at least 174 cm.

The setter couldn't be bothered to remember the vice captain's name, let alone any of the other's. He had little experience with Omegas having grown up in a home with two Alpha parents. His home was like a museum, lots of pretty things that no one could touch, and his parents were wrapped in their own lives they expected he manage his own affairs similarly. So peace and quiet was what Kageyama was used to, he was an Alpha and in no way touch starved.

The very idea of nuzzling made his skin crawl however he was learning very quickly after glances at some of the other pairs, Omegas did this naturally. THAT and Volleyball were two different things. The vice captain wasn't the type of Omega to enter into one's space from Kageyama's observation. Perhaps Hinata would be the same. In fact the tall vice-captain Omega looked appalled and just as uncomfortable as the Captain, having to follow the tall third year around.

What a headache. Thankfully lunch was the only time during the day Kageyama felt he could relax, drinking his milk then heading to the gym for more self practice. He was glad he didn't have friends to sit with, Daichi's friend's were all Alpha's and they stood up and nearly climbed over each other to shake hands with the new arrival.

To the vice captain's credit he hadn't appeared intimidated or moved by the forward Alphas. However the Captain snarled in warning several times before the group grew nervous and bowed taking leave from the lunch table.

"Idiots." Kageyama huffed taking another draw from his milk carton, maybe he should have bought two. His stomach growled, he hated wasting time standing in the long lunch lines, so milk or yogurt from the vending machine was all he needed.

"Hi! Kageyama! I brought you a milk and a yogurt and some meatbuns. Meatbuns are the best! I managed to get to the cafeteria ahead of the crowd even though my class is on the other side of the building! I know quick right! I'm pretty fast on my toes, my middle school advisor wanted me to join the track team but there wasn't enough Omegas to make up a team. Then after this intagration thing there were other clubs wanting mem-anyway. I thought you would like some too! Food, that is. Or maybe two or three! You're so tall you probably need more than I do. My aunt says I'm a bottomless pit though. She owns a bakery so I'm always eating the buns-" The Alpha had nearly jumped, spilling milk on his shirt front, he coughed. Where the hell did this kid come from? Was he a ninja, Kageyama hadn't heard him approach.

He was just suddenly sitting on the bench next to him piling food on his lap. Now a tiny fist was pounding worriedly on Tobio's back. To the Alpha's amazement, even standing on the bench the orange haired Omega wasn't much taller than Kageyama sitting. Clumsy hands was then wiping the milk from the Alpha, his movements had the usually private young Alpha didn't like to be touched or have someone so in his bubble. He had grabbed the small wrists in his one hand halting the movements causing the jabbering to stop instantly he felt the small tremble in his teammate, the instant flinch and another expression Tobio didnt care for.

Hinata was scared, even with scent suppressing patches, the setter could sense it and the trace scent was a slap to the face. It stunned the young alpha not liking the sour of it he released the smaller hands. Nearly causing the Omega to fall off the bench, however the smaller boy nimbly balanced himself flashing a grin.

The bouncing Omega broke the awkward silence first, "Uh-er sorry. I sometimes get a little excited and my mouth just starts running with the words my brain-well anyway. Let's start over. Do you want a bun? I know you like milk. I drink milk too, it's important for growing bones." Kageyama stiffened, where had the bouncing ball of orange come from? Just a moment ago it was quiet, did he fall from the tree the setter was under.

The messy haired shorter boy was picking up the dropped sandwiches and buns still wrapped in plastic, putting them on the bench near the Alpha. Kageyama was well aware that the short omega didn't touch him and his brown eyes were downcast. Was he afraid? The Alpha tightened his hand where he had held the boy's wrists out of reflex. Musing to himself darkly, he could have easily broken those wrists, the omega was slender and warm. Irrelevant, but his brain held onto these useless thoughts.

Why did the Setter feel guilty for overreacting? The anxiety was in the air but it wasn't strong, perhaps the scent blockers were keeping it at bay. The King didn't like this, he didn't know how to react to these kinds of situations.

All was quiet, he realized looking away from his clenched right hand. The Omega was staring at him with those wide brown eyes. The hopeful look on Hinata's face just had Kageyama nodding without understanding completely what the original question was. He hadn't expected to be given another milk and several buns, and finally a yogurt. To his surprise it was the same he was eating, how had the Omega guessed?Known?

"This isn't so bad. Buddying up like this. I hope everyone else is having as good a time as we are."

Was this a good time? Kageyama frowned studying the nervous chatterbox from the corner of his eye.

" It's always fun making new friends. " Hinata sat with a meat bun ready to shove into his mouth, but first he took the empty wrapper from the Alpha and put another bun in his empty hand with an unopened yogurt. Hinata sighed noisily before biting into his own bread.

Was this fun? Were they friends?

"The girl's volleyball team looked like they were doing something similar however they looked less happy about it then any of us. I am really happy to be apart of the boys team. I was talking to a friend that is on the girls team, and it sounds like the female Alphas are really maybe that's just the lot they're stuck with. I mean that was a rude generalization?"

Kageyama only frowned as the chattering orange ball of energy continued to backpedal. The Alpha's silence only seemed to agitate the smaller boy more, which confused the setter. Out of a sudden urge to reassure the orange haired boy Kageyama said the first thing that came to mind. "I like the meat buns."

This caused the smaller boy's grin to reappear but wider. "They're best when they're so fresh! That place is awesome. Even better than mu ansh.(my aunts) I make a pretty good bento but it never makes it to noon." The Omega was talking now with his mouth full. "When we're done do you wanna go practice some tosses and spikes?" That was definitely something Kageyama could understand. To his amazement the other boy had already finished his portion of his meatbuns and breads the two guzzled their milk before setting off towards the gym first at a quick pace then a jog and now an all sprint. "I might be short Kageyama-kun but I am fast." It was true and the Omega was like hyper bolt of lightning zigzaging around the other students, the kid was nimble on his toes and he hardly made a sound but the Alpha wouldn't go down without a fight.

Kageyama reached the gym first loving the feel of the chase he had kept the hyper Omega in sight but lost him before the gym. He back tracked a smug look on his face, this was lost quickly when he caught sight of HIS Omeg- uh his Omega Teamate, pushed up against a fence.

The three Alphas cornering the shorter boy laughed having easily caught their prey. The young boy was pulling on his captured shirt collar. His own jacket had been pulled from him somehow forgotten at the Omegas feet. The Setter guessed they'd caught him by the back of his black Karasauno volleyball club jacket. The two female Alpha's were wearing the female Volleyball club's jacket and the one laughing standing too close to the pale omega wasn't anyone Kageyama knew or cared to know. The student athlete had nothing to do with Volleyball, therefore he was irrelevant.

"Fuck off asshole!" Hinata struggled trying to twist and squirm free.

"Come now little Shou-tan. Don't treat me that way. You're so adorable when you play brave. I hate how you smell lately. In fact a lot of us were thinking your buddies shouldn't be trying to hide what you are. We all play sports. This new integration thing could be fun, too bad you're too short for the basketball team.

We could have had fun, and you jump so high. Don't you. I heard the track team was hoping to get you as their little pet but you refused to try out. That disappointed the advisor even. We were told to welcome you boys after all. If any of our Kohai were as cute as you, maybe they would have made the cut."

"Don't call me Shou-tan! I wouldn't join the basketball team even if i was seven feet tall! I'd rather join a team that had a chance at winning."

The two girls growled, "Such a mouth, we taught our first years who was boss, I don't know what the male team is doing. Maybe they need a talk or these Omega bitches will start thinking they're our equal."

Hinata tried to even his breathing, he was getting dizzy, the smell of Alpha was strong. The joy of running next to Kageyama was gone, he tried to hold to it, anchor the feeling of being on a team that for the most part was welcoming. The young boy's stomach started to twist, he fought to keep his eyes open, he needed to stay conscious. This wasn't THAT TIME he would be ok. The phantom pain threatened to burn his arm where an old scar was, his back as well. This was. Bad. Help! Someone! His mind screamed, he remembered his breathing. It was too painful. He needed to count! To stay awake!

He had made Kageyama angry earlier. Right? But the Setter wasnt cruel. Not like this. Suga! Help!Hinata's mind was growing fuzzy.

He concentrated on how his teammate had tempararily grabbed Hinata but then he'd let go. Right. And. -they ran. Racing eachother, running. Kageyama hadn't beat his chest and demanded submission.

Volleyball was fun, it was challenging and Hinata felt free. Now he felt sick, the fear was edging into his vision, he looked around, hoping for Suga. Sempi always kept the knotheads at bay. Sempi always knew what to do.

The Alpha touching Hinata now, pulling on a patch just under his collar, his hand was on Hinata's neck and the Omega didn't hold back the whimper. His skin felt oily where the Alpha touched, groped.

"You don't need this-"

"Oi!" Kageyama wasn't known to be a fighter, albeit he had started a few in his time, but he wasn't a delinquent. He didn't go out and look for a fight, he only said the truth and before he knew what was happening fists were flying.

He was glad for his height, for the muscle he had built over the summer lifting, and for the speed he had gained from countless drills. It was when he saw this unknown trespasser reach under Hinata's collar, when the male's hand held the younger boy pinned to the fence by the neck causing him to whimper, the fall breeze picking up on a stronger scent of fear. It was all of these things that had the younger Alpha dashing forward and calling out to the leaner male in challenge.

"Kageyama!" Hinata hated how his voice broke, but before Kageyama could answer or throw down the trespasser in physical challenge the two females were pushed back and the Male holding Hinata was knocked back. Panting in front of the three Alphas snapping and snarling, was the omega vice-captain. Like a mother would to protect her pup.

"Woah! Sugawara!" The girls were backing up hands palms out and up, heads bowed. "Just a joke there."

The two females backed up averting eyes. The fierce Vice-Captain didn't seem afraid to face the three athletically built alphas. The one make aloha refused to be put off.

"That was rude Kos-"

"Don't get any closer. You don't scare me Tsubaki." Sugawara spat.

"That's Tsubaki-san! You disrespectful bitch."

Kageyama was growling, stepping closer to the unflinching third year Omega, the setter wanted to put himself between the other three.

"Just because the basketball club is in need of talent doesn't mean you can bully other club members into joining." Suga growled.

"Cute you have a little first year Alpha already sniffing up your skirts." Kageyama started forward but to his surprise the Omega vice-captain put a hand on his shoulder. "We have practice. We don't have time to dirty our sneakers with filth-"

"Hey there ladies, are you lost?" Daichi called out, the female Alphas swore under their breath. "Your club is the opposite end." They nodded eyes backing away with disgusted looks.

"Lets see what kind of team you'll have with your stars playing on a separate team." One of the dark haired girls sniffed, she signaled her teammate to follow her. Leaving quickly, their worried glance back at the volleyball Captain wasn't lost on Kageyama. The basketball club member was dusting himself off. Pretending he wasn't at all scared.

"See ya Suga-tan and you're little Kohai, it's

not over. " He tossed the crumpled scent patch at the vice-captain but Kageyama caught it glaring openly challenging the retreating upperclassman.

"Hinata" Suga was crowding the orange haired Omega, Kageyama tried to look around the taller Omega, but he was nearly covering the smaller one. The two were whispering low, "Take a deep breath, do you need the bathroom? We don't have to talk now, just deep breaths. I've got you. You're safe-"

Suga glared at a too close Kageyama, but it was more curiosity than concern, that's what the Alpha told himself.

"You might want to step back or he'll" It was too late Kageyama was then drenched in what the shorter boy had eaten for lunch. Brown eyes were wide and staring through him, Suga wiped the boys mouth with a napkin he had produced from his pocket.

Kageyama hissed causing the trembling orange haired Omega to flinch, he cut himself short seeing just how white Hinata had gone. His usually talkative teammate had gone completely silent except for a few weak pants, he was clinging to Suga burring his head in the third year's chest. Kageyama didn't want leave, he wanted to follow the two, and make sure they made it somewhere safe. He didn't understand this sudden urge, this burning feeling to carry Hinata quickly to the nurses office, or home. Safe, somewhere safe. Suga held the smaller boy steady he glanced over at his two teammates quickly, it was Daichi breaking the silence with a seemingly cold voice.

"He needs to go to the nurse's office." Daichi nodded to Sugawara, pulling Kageyama back, "You need to change. We still have practice."

"Not that I need permission. " Suga replied with a sneer, "He just needs a moment to calm himself. He can't walk-" Kageyama stepped away from his captain.

"This is boring. We are wasting valuable practice time." And without standing on ceremony Kageyama the setter known as the King of the Court took the smaller boy and princess style held him. Suga had gone still watching Kageyama handle Hinata as if the boy would shatter any moment. And Suga sometimes wondered if the younger boy would, this being the second time he'd seen his teammate like this. The king gave a bored expression he wanted to get out of his clothes already. The Omega had his eyes closed and kept muttering something.

"I'll let you play wet nurse." Daichi snapped he didn't care nor did he want to know, this is what he told himself ignoring his vice captain's cold glare.

His own eyes were on the male basketball club's Tsubaki, then Rin and Koki of the female volleyball team's backs. He would be talking to both captains and advisors as soon as this was squared away, it wasn't over. He didn't need bullying not when they had there own problems to iron out.

Was Sugawara off his rocker? Facing down not one but three Alphas, not ordinary students but athletic Alphas. If the attitude of the other Alphas was anything to go by, Shimizu's decision to bring over the young Yachi as a replacement for her, even though she should technically be on the Female team as a manager, wasn't surprising. Omegas really did make things messy. Volleyball could be challenging enough without these other obstacles. Kageyama sighed not so comfortable covered in sick, however The smaller boy in his arms burred his face into the Setters chest, there was an odd warmth spreading where the Omega rested, this was uncomfortable, and he hated uncomfortable. Usually.

The King just tightened his grip and followed the stiff Sugawara.


	3. HEAD FULL OF QUESTIONS

Kageyama waited for Sugawara to open the infirmary door, the alpha quietly observed the the Omega in his arm. This was the first time he was viewing an Omega so close up, it was disquieting seeing a usually vibrant and bouncy Hinata so still. It felt wrong, and he sniffed growled irritably the foreign scent of strange Alphas on his teammate.

"There's an empty bed there farthest from the door is best, so if any Alphas enter their scent won't cause him to become distressed. " Kageyama held his teammate closer at the idea of foul scents reaching the vulnerable boy. Especially since the young orange haired boy's breathing had finally evened out. Kageyama's chin rested absentmindedly on Hinata's head, keeping the boys face turned into him. Kageyama was familiar, his scent wasn't distressing, if it had been then the usually so vocal Hinata would have said so during their lunch. Right? He huffed, his nostrils flaring now, why did any of that matter? Even the faint scent of vomit was washed out by the Alphas stronger pheromones. Narrowed eyes quickly took in the slope of the pale omega's nose, the dark shadows dusted the area under Hinata's long almost transparent lashes. A faint tint of green clung to the boy's usually bright flushed face.

Hinata felt so light, perhaps that was how he managed to jump so high, or balance on the balls of his feet or tips of his toes. Had his classmate always looked so young? Even now pressed up against Kageyama's chest, the Alpha found it difficult to put his teammate down on the empty infirmary bed as directed. Where all omegas so light? He glanced over at the Vice-captain pulling the thin gray blanket of the bed back. Kageyama wasn't much taller than his upperclassman, but they weren't build the same. Though the gray haired third year had more height than Hinata, he was lean where Kageyama was muscled, his features were soft like HInata's where Kageyama's had always been sharp. Still the third year omega had stood up to three athletic Alphas who easily towered over him. He had done so without fear or any sign of backing down. Kageyama felt his stomach clinch just recalling his own hesitation, why had he hesitated?

Feeling the warmth of his smaller companion's body bleeding through the material of his school uniform made the setter's heart feel heavier. These emotions were so foreign and new, that it caused Kageyama to continue to rub his cheek and chin over the top of Hinata's orange locks. He was very reluctant to let his teammate go, but glancing around the room he found no signs of danger.

Why had Hinata hyperventilated? Fainted? He seemed fine just moments before, hadn't he been grinning at lunch?

What had those bastards done before he arrived? Had they touched him, hurt him physically? In places that the Alpha couldn't see with his eyes. The Alpha's muscular body tightened, recalling how that bastard male had reached under Hinata's collar and pulled off a scent patch. He should have made that trespasser eat his own teeth!

Suga frowned watching the stirn first year Alpha carry Hinata to an empty bed and lay him down like one would fragile glass. Suga sighed heavily, the younger alpha was absentmindedly scenting the unconscious omega.

"He'll be alright. When he gets overly anxious without reassurance or an outlet he usually passes out like this. Although I haven't seen it this bad in-" Suga cut himself off quickly almost forgetting whom he was talking with, realizing he was petting his young sleeping teammates head. It was HInata's choice to disclose his past trauma with his teammates, and Suga hated himself for nearly saying more than he should.

His instincts always got the best of him when it came to his young underclassmen. Suga smiled thankfully towards the dark haired setter who slipped Hinata's shoes off, and covered him with the thin blanket. When the vice captain had stopped talking Kageyama had turned to question him, causing Suga to hurriedly change the subject.

"There's extra t-shirts if I remember correctly in the closet over there, I-I'll get you one. You can change behind the curtain where there's another empty bed, if you look near the window there's a canvas bag you can use to put your soiled clothes and shoes in. " A subtle not so subtle change of subject, Kageyama wanted to inquire about what the vice captain had meant. Had this happened before?

"Oh, another distressed one, well it seems to be the thing today after integrating the sports I've seen a couple. " The Beta nurse hissed entering the room removing her glasses. "I'll call this one's parent-" she huffed more distressed at the amount of paperwork she had than the unconscious student. With a dramatic sigh, she was heading to her desk tapping several folders absentmindedly against the hip of her whitecoat.

"No need." Suga hurried forward putting himself between the beta and the phone. "I mean he's just exhausted a little distressed you know how we can be. Surrounded by so many large Alphas in one room. He's small and a first year at that. First time being around so many bigger-" Hearing the vice captain talk like this about himself made Kageyama feel confused and something else?Anger? Even Suga's submissive posture felt out of place.

"Yeah. I don't know what the principle was thinking, poor little dear." The beta cooed glancing in Hinata's direction, petting Suga's head. "It can't be helped. Dear. If you need to sit you go on and do the same, have a nap. You are in a safe place. "

Kageyama decided he didn't care for the women's condescending tone, he grunted in irritation, the ignorant beta remained oblivious to her rudeness. He hanged from behind curtain finding the canvas bag as instructed near the empty bed. He wanted to be done quickly and return to his teammates. Not understanding the sudden urge to keep the irritating woman away from his teammates.

" Well. After he wakes up as long as he's not distressed he can go on back to class or home." The nurse yawned, and Suga bowed gratefully. The infirmary nurse went to step out to deliver some reports to the office, and Kageyama had switched out his shirt unnoticed by the scent blind witch.

"Do you hear that Hinata you rest as much as you need. Just shake this off. You always manage to shake it off. I'll stick around until you wake up and I'll walk you home. "

Suga was crouching down and running his hands through the younger ginger's unruly hair and Kageyama could only watch with open curiosity. Having no experience with Omega's he felt a sense of awe at how suddenly the room felt at ease, was this a trick of the Omega pheromones? Sugawara's scent was different from Hinata's, it was more like fresh rain on a dry summer day. The smell of green leaves and sweet tea. The younger Alpha felt as if his own tension was leaving his body, he suddenly wanted to comb his own fingers through the mess of orange hair.

"Koshi?" the peace of the room was shattered once more by the interruption of an unfamiliar Alpha swinging the infirmary door open, it was easy to deduce he was with the basketball team which had Kageyama immediately on edge.

"Ikki-uh Iwao-san. " The Vice captain quickly corrected himself, he was on his feet.

"I heard you were in the infirmary I came as soon as I-"

"I'm fine." Kageyama remained near the more vulnerable of the two Omegas. Besides from Suga's stance he wasn't afraid of this intruder? Acquaintance? It was more exasperation in Suga's tone, however the dark haired Alpha was grabbing the shorter Vice-Captain by both shoulders, sniffing the top of the third years gray locks.

"Sempi?" Tobio growled, directing his question to the vice-captain but glared at the third year Alpha. Too close. This idiot was too close and was touching Suga-San.

The Alpha released Suga immediately nearly shoving him back into the bed that a now quietly resting Hinata slept. This Iwao-san was straightening up looking down at Kageyama although both were the same height.

"If I could have a word outside, Iwao-san. If you'll excuse me Kageyama, please stay with Hinata in case he wakes." Suga quickly took the third year by his arm and hurried out with him.


	4. Chapter 4 powdered Keg

**Chapter Text**

Daichi wouldn't say he ran, it was a fast walk, or maybe more like a light jog back to the gym. He after all was the team captain, he needed to report to the coach what had happened before the start of club practice. However once he entered the gym he found out Hinata wasn't the only one having a bad day. Coach Ukai was giving off a rather impressive scent, his anger was thick and almost made Daichi growl in response to the older Alpha's anger. The team captain was on alert, realizing there was no reason to be, and growling at Coach wouldn't be a wise idea seeing how on edge Ukai already was, he in fact was snapping angrily at a late adviser Takeda. Daichi cringed, wondering if maybe Takeda had been more hesitant to come into the gym with such a strong scent permeating from the tall blond Alpha coach.

Captain Daichi interrupted the arguing adults, and in the middle of his explanation Nishinoya slammed open the gym doors, growling and ranting at the pony tailed ace following close behind the short omega. The short Omega didn't seem bothered by the heavy adult alpha scent Ukai had allowed to permeate like an invisible blanket.

"How long have we been friends Asahi!? I could have take that son of a bitch out with one hit! Instead you had to swoop in an act like I was some damsel in distress! Do I look like a fucking damsel! Or distressed! Tanaka! Don't hang back like you weren't just as much to blame!"

"Hey! I only cheered him on. It was a beautiful sight seeing Sempi fight for love."

" Wait! Noya-. Uh, Yu I'm sowee! Sewisly. It was me. Sowee(sorry) Yu-tan. But one more fight and you're suspended. It's my fault for losing my head." The ace managed with a wad of tissue around his bleeding nose. Tanaka nodded heading for the locker room not turning his back on the feisty Libero. The tall Alpha with facial a goatee and his hair pulled back gave his best puppy dog eyes to the shorter player.

"Just keep your head . You still didn't have to-despite what you think I can walk away from taunting. We aren't in junior high anymore. And you still don't know how to fight! You big idiot! You're lucky that the others were to afraid to jump in. I don't think you would have managed had that fuckers friend's jumped in. Cowards. I've never seen you like that"

"It would have been fine but they tried to use their filthy scent to intimidate you. As an Alpha I couldn't walk away!" That had been Asahi's downfall, he normally would have just taken his friend up in his arms and run away avoiding conflict. However he heard their disgusting words, and catcalls and something in Asahi snapped when the second year had actually tried to intimidate Nishinoya with an inferior scent. How dare that bastard, Nishinoya wasn't one to ever cower, and now his dear friend was stinking like that sucker punching weakling.

"Is that what get you fired up? Everything else you shy away from but **_THAT'S_** what did it. The only filthy scent I can smell has always been yours! and since when are you acting all Alpha?"

"Be kinder to me Yu-tan my nose really really hurts." The taller boy leaned on the libero's shoulders slumping over causing his childhood friend to lose the lingering frustration over his friends misplaced chivalry.

"Get off ya big bastard. Don't you dare scent me! Dammit! You're scenting me!"

"I am? I didn't even notice." The ace continued to rub his chin and head over the side of the Libero's face and then he barried his injured nose in Nishinoya's neck.

"And you call yourself an ACE! You know the reason I opted to play for the team was only because you were. I can take teasing. I don't need you-fine. Just scent me. Get it over with." The newly placed libero rolled his eyes, and allowed the current ace to rub his scent over the top of the smaller teammates spiky hair. To Daichi's surprise the odd duo was now sitting on the gym floor, the usually timid and shy ace was holding his childhood friend in his lap and nuzzling him. His nose had stopped bleeding but Daichi thought it looked painful to be sniffing at the smaller boy's neck with a swollen upper lip and bruised nose. To the libero's great annoyance he only sat and allowed himself to be practically suffocated in the ace's gentle but firm hold. Clearly this wasn't new to the omega, by the look of annoyance mixed with resignation on the short omegas face. The second year had his arms crossed firmly over his chest glaring at anyone who dared look in his direction.

Coach Ukai demanded to know what had happened, Nishinoya didn't have a chance to explain, his big lug of an alpha friend was holding him close almost too tight. He gave Ukai a suspicious look as if he were there to take his Omega friend away. The scent rolling off the Omega was a clear statement from the agitated alpha _**MINE.**_ Ukai rolled his eyes and hands on his hips he knew better than to get closer, the Ace was a little over a foot taller and even if he came off like a big teddy bear when it came to his friend he wasn't afraid to defend his territory. That was how Ukai got him back on the team after the third year had lost heart and quit, having Nishinoya as the libero had instantly brought the former ace back. Ukai wondered if the taller Alpha would realize just how deeply in love he was with the very talented Libero.

Ukai allowed Takeda to ask the questions, the Alpha coach took a step back. However before he could get a clear story in entered a rather nervous looking Yamaguchi, his uniform collar was ripped and his knee was bleeding. "Sorry if I'm late." he stammered meeting no one's curious glances.

"Don't apologize. Tadashi." Tsukishima snapped stepping into the gym behind the slightly leaner and a foot shorter friend. The blond first year scowled at Daichi and anyone who looked in Yamaguchi's direction. The pointy nosed blocker scrunched up his nose, rolling his eyes, he made sure his darker haired friend was firmly behind him, his golden brown eyes scanned the gym for any signs of danger. His inner Alpha on alert, even if he claimed to be above such primal instincts. His tense body relaxed hearing his friend say his name.

"I have what's left of your glasses Tsukki." the Omega with the cowlick offered weakly, the blond seemingly ignored is friend, only directing him to sit against the wall instead. It was a stirn command and the shaking Omega still wearing his school uniform didn't argue.

Tsukishima sighed heavily still carrying the omega's bag with a broken strap, the blond Alpha's glasses were missing from his face and several bruises marked just where they had been. He said nothing to the coach or team captain, instead the blond was demanding the manager's omega assistant look over the bleeding knee of the nervous Omega. He growled when the third year alpha had kneeled too close to his friend, this caused the already nervous Yachi to stiffen this made Shimizu growl in challenge at the underclassman.

"Give it a rest you two!" Nishinoya snapped from where he was still in the ace's lap, the tall alpha had his arms shamelessly wrapped around the irritable Libero's small waist.

"Get a room ." Tsukki shot back.

"Can it! " Daichi snapped before the Omega and the Alpha blocker started bickering.

"Yeah! Stop fighting in front of Omegas!" Tanaka rolled his eyes from where he stood near the doors, reappearing in his practice uniform. "And has anyone seen Ennoshita?" As if on cue, the soft spoken entered his school uniform muddy and the collar also ripped, he jumped when Narita and Kinoshita limped in behind him.

"Hey, Ennoshita you jerk! We said wait up. Fuck! It's no wonder the track team wanted you. You are damn fast. Anyway! We got your things.

Tanaka's growl was low and dangerous, both Beta's behind the brown haired Omega took a quick step to the side dropping the soaking notebook and gray satchel belonging to their Omega teammate. "What the hell happened!" Tanaka was in front of his teammate, the second year he lived next door to and had spent summers racing to the lake didn't reply or meet the Apha's demanding glare.

"Chi?" Nishinoya was trying to push away from the clingy Alpha who kept the shorter Omega firmly in his lap.

Ennoshita was shivering, and pale, he jumped again when Tanaka suddenly removed his shirt and tossed it at him, "Put it on, I have an extra pair of sweats. Go. Before you catch a fever." It was odd seeing the usual quick tempered Tanaka acting chivalrous and attempting to hold his anger back.

"Practice is canceled! Everyone get themselves looked over and go home! Practice will start tomorrow morning bright and early!" Coach growled, the normally easy going coach had finally reached boiling point and he stormed out of the gym clutching his clipboard, a worried Takeda chasing after the taller Alpha.

Daichi didn't follow instead he hurried to the infirmary to check on his teammates. He wasn't too worried for the Omegas but he would need a status report and had to be sure Kageyama stayed out of trouble. Or at least that was the weak excuse he used to convince himself that he was not acting like his coach. This is exactly why he didn't want Omegas around, they brought complications, their team didn't need this now. He knew something like this would happen, the whole school was buzzing with tension and it looked like today the powder keg decided to explode. Thankfully no one was really hurt, just a bit shook up, he winced thinking of the Omegas of the team, would they quit now?


	5. Chapter 5 bare your Teeth

"Don't Izumi. Not now. " Suga tried to duck away from the taller male's attempt to scent. The captain of the basketball team only kept Suga firmly in place against the wall of the empty corridor. The shorter boy's face pinched his hands coming up to push firmly at the taller boy's chest. "I said don't Izumi. Not here. Someone may see."

"Just stand there, you reek like that little bastard, he's barely off his mother's-"?

"Izumi!" Suga snapped, cutting short the vulgar comment aimed at Kageyama. This earned him a growl from the basketball team's tall captain.

"There's no one around. It's fine. And who the fuck do you think you are telling me No! " The alpha snapped his sharp teeth too close to Suga's unprotected neck.

Suga, refused to flinch but a small whine escaped him. Dammit! He was so weak! Useless! He deserved to be treated like this. He always made his boyfriend angry. Especially now.

"That little brat is still in there. I'm sure he won't leave that kid's side. By how he's coated that room with his scent he won't be popping his head out anytime soon. Not for some nagging bitch like you. Not when he's got such a helpless unconscious-"

Suga struggled again his legs were pinned against the cold wall his wrists cruelly brought up above his head

"Hurts-you're hurting me." The omega cringed, trying to withhold the wimper burning the back of his throat.

Suga felt his heart breaking, this was the truth of it. He had tried to convince himself far too long. They were not compatible, how could he have ever think that he was worth being loved. Suga knew this, why did he even hope Izumi could overlook all his faults. Could accept that he was anything but beautiful, or smart. Baka Koushi. The fears he had were now in display as the Alpha ignored his pain and the fear starting to circle the two.

Weak. So weak. You make everything worse. Control yourself Sugawara. Suga tried to bring himself to heel, he needed to be calm. Izumi hated how manipulative Suga's scent could be when he was afraid or upset. The Alpha growl deep in his chest, in response to Suga's scent and again Koshi closed his eyes, he needed to be calm but his breaking heart pounded in his chest, every crack and broken shard so sharp and painful. His wrists were held higher and he barely stood at the tips of his toes holding back tears.

"Why would the alpha or anyone for that matter want you? That guy in there's lucky when he's got the target of his affections in front of him and all alone. Little fucker. He made you stink! They all do. You reek of alpha! You smell like adolescent- "

"I said stop. What will it look like if I suddenly go back smelling like you? You are the one who laid these ground 'rules' . " Suga bit his bottom lip, hating how he sounded, he wasn't jealous, okay. Yes he was. And he was also very hurt, physically and mentally. The ugly truth was he knew he would definitely be bruised in the very least before this confrontation was over, but his heart would be shattered beyond hope.

Why was he so insecure and saddened by the fact his boyfriend didn't want people to know they were a couple? Why did it hurt to be denied the things that every other couple were allowed, the simple things like holding hands in public or even eating lunch together. He should be used to the idea of alone.

His own parents didn't want him, after all they had left their omega son with his Beta grandmother. And once again he was some secret that the one he loved or at least thought he loved, kept a secret hidden away. Izumi didn't want to lose popularity points if anyone found out his fiance was on the volleyball team.

The vice captain new that Izumi's fan club would cry or worse turn on Suga if they found out they were dating. Even in childhood he would avoid Suga on the playground but after come over and play in the back garden of Suga's small home.

Suga squirmed his hands released as the alpha kissed Suga's neck sucking gently around the omega's scent gland. This feeling was unwelcome, it was too late for them. The Omega was rejecting the tall Alpha, even his body responded to what his heart had decided.

" Koshi. I'll talk to my khoui. Yeah?" The taller boy's brown eyes probed the omega, his warm hand cupping Suga's chin gently so their eyes would meet. Suga resisted the urge to lean into Izumi's body, or allow the dry lips to press against his soft ones.

Those smug kisses would dominate and want compliance. His wrist throbbed as a reminder of the earlier abuse. When he didn't move to kiss the Alpha the hold on his chin became biting, and Izumi's eyes darkened. " But come on Suga you knew this would happen right?The bald dean just doesn't get it yet. Omegas don't have business on the Alpha sports team. It's an unfair disadvantage or rather advantage depending on heat cycles."

"Don't be disgusting." Suga fought to turn his head away, eyes blinking back the stinging from the almost snarled words. When had it become like this? How could someone change so much?

"Omegas should stick to their own teams. Right? You agree don't you-I thought we were like minded." his boyfriend kept his face forward, leaning into Suga who had himself pressed into the wall, he tried not to look into the brown eyes of the taller boy. The volleyball vice captain held his breath not wishing to be tempted by the familiar scent of his boyfriend. They had been friends for so long and Suga had always felt so comfortable in his Alpha's strong arms. Safe. after one of their many disagreements, the kind that had Suga hiding his arms with long sleeves, changing after everyone else had left the locker room. Somehow these last months there was a distance growing between the alpa omega couple and the whispered apologies from his Alpha were less and less even after the bruises became more and more. Sugawara had to be strong, he knew it was cowardice to hold an alpha to him that didn't truly want him.

It wouldn't be fair, they both deserved something better. Still this disconnect would hurt, at least they hadn't bonded yet or worse bonded with children.

The fact that no one knew they were together wasn't an issue as long as Suga knew where he stood with Iwao-kun. Of late though just where he stood was more and more unclear and Suga wasn't so ignorant of the other Omegas his boyfriend spent his lunch with or sometimes study sessions.(Doing more than studying.) Again it didn't matter as long as he (Suga) knew just where he ranked in importance to his boyfriend. He could forgive anything, almost anything. No. Not anymore. He couldn't fool himself any longer.

The heated mouth that descended wasn't kind, it was meant to gain compliance, the aggression caught Suga off guard. The Alpha's large hands squeezed the Omega's upper arms in a warning, while the sharp teeth nipped harshly at the setters already abused bottom lip.

Suga turned his head and pushed and squirmed free from the sudden unwelcomed scent and hold. He hissed irritably, his legs trembling, he hated himself. Hated His secondary gender. The shorter boy hissed and growled at the Alpha who returned it with a deeper warning growl. Causing an uncontrolled whine to creep through Suga's clenched teeth once more.

"Don't do that. I hate it when you try to gain compliance like I'm nothing but a pet you wish to lead around by the collar. And as for your answer," Suga wiped the back of his hand at his swollen lips glaring at the taller boy. " We deserve to play. And you don't even believe we should play sports, or go to the same school for that much. I don't love you Iwoa Izumi. " Suga loathed how his hands and legs trembled under the scowling alpha's heated glare.

" I never said school, Suga now you're being ridiculous. You are always like this when you think to yourself. You always get it WRONG. If you'd only use that supposed intelligence for something other than useless numbers and figures. "

"I'm wrong? Then what were your words 'Stay in the bleachers and cheer loudly. Look pretty shaking our asses. If anything distract the other team.' Where we can't get hurt."

"Suga don't bring us into this. I said I would handle that brat that growled at you and scared your little underclassman. "

"What do you mean us ? Izumi. You've always kept US a secret. You're too embarrassed to tell your knotthead friends that you're dating an omega volleyball player. Just admit it. "

Suga didn't know why today's experience with Daichi played in his head so suddenly. The way the Captain had introduced him proudly to his group of Alpha friends as his right hand man and teammate. When his friends stumbled over what to say or how to act Daichi had growled shooing them off if they couldn't act like normal people around his teammate then they could go the hell away.

Daichi clearly wasn't happy with having Omegas disrupt the status quo of the team, however he wasn't above praising skill when he saw it. He was trying, which was more than Izumi had ever done. Hell the asshole hadn't even introduced him as anything more as a tutor when or if the alpha's friends had come upon the two outside of school.

"It's so selfish of you Suga. You embarrass me. Think for once how I feel! It was unacceptable you playing for the Omega team but now you mingle and sweat with Alphas. It's disgusting! Vulgar. But i still allowed it. It's enough my family has accepted that you are my decision for a future bondmate However, I have an image to protect as the firstborn of my family, as the Captain of the basketball team. A winning team let me remind you, unlike the joke of a team you've been willingly grouped with. Get it through your head! You are the one breaking a promise you swore last year was your last year. There are countless Omegas throwing themselves at me! And I push them all away because I love you. Why can't you be a little less selfish in this relationship and respect my opinion. Don't you love me? I love you. Only you. But you just care about yourself. Is it a wonder you have no one but your team, those Omegas cling to you like children. When I should be priority, you are unable to come over on weekends because one of the team idiots needs tutoring to keep a sports scholarship. Haven't you realized yet? No one wants an Omega that has nothing to his name no money, this gross flat muscled body. You have no curve! I overlook all of that! I mean Who would want you? I see past all that! I love you and you can't even try for me."

"I think we've both mixed up friendship with love!" Suga pushed the advancing Alpha away refusing to be cornered again. "I do not wish to be either to you!"

" You! You don't even put out! I think I've been pretty damned understating and patient! I understand that your damn granny so old fashioned and whatever you promised to wait until you're legally bonded by ceremony. But have some fucking compassion now! Give me something. Stop with these fucking weird won't even blow me."

Suga winced as his boyfriend gripped his upper arms again slamming him hard against the wall, his cruel rant continuing.

The Omega attempted to remain calm, he needed to keep his fear in check or it would bring someone to investigate the scene. Questions he didn't want to answer, would most definitely be asked.

"Stop that!" The Alpha snarled, causing Suga to whimper his knees weakened due to the pain on his upper arms, and the anger radiating off this alpha. His hands were going numb from the lack of circulation. He fell against the Alpha's chest.

"You are always in your head. " The Alpha loosened his grip, his hands releasing Suga only to wrap the trembling Omega in a gentler hold. Thinking the grayhaired boy was showing remorse. Izumi kissed the top of Suga's head, attempting to calm his soon to be's breathing. "Ssh, Suga. You hang around Alphas to much and you forget you are an Omega. It's okay. I forgive you. It's not me who is changing, I'll always be the same. Someone has to tell you. Too many ideas put into that pretty head of yours. "

Suga found it hard to breath, his heart was breaking and the reality he had been ignoring was right in front of him now. The two were never going to make it, and Suga had been to naive to think Izumi could change. And he knew that the Alpha wouldn't be the one to let Suga go so it had to be Suga. The Omega took a deep steady breath, he needed to put distance between them. His arms were aching and he might buckle under the aggression.

"Hey, now. Look, Koshi, it's not like you'll play in university. Or what? The olympics? You aren't tall enough or skilled enough. And you are an Omega from Myagi. "

Izumi gave Suga the opening by pulling him away, so he could look the Omega in the eye. Trying to assert dominance again, always having to be in charge. Never giving the Omega a chance to speak. His words though spoken in a calmer soothing tone had the opposite effect on the third year, and when he made eye contact with Izumi, he took a step back, the Alpha read it then. The fact that Suga wasn't purring, or submissive, he could feel their relationship start to unwind, and the rope that kept them locked now frayed until there was just a small thin string connecting them.

The Alpha was clutching at straws now trying to mend it, he needed the Omega to bend to be obedient. " Why are you so different? Don't tell me you've found someone else." Izumi was snarling now his face twisted into anger, this was the only thing the basketball team's ace could think of. A cold rage washed over him and he was snapping and bearing his teeth. His body was made to be stronger, quicker and his right hand caught Suga by the back of his neck.

" We both agreed to keep our relationship a secret, both of us. I won't let you go Suga! Don't you ever forget who you belong to! Your granny has already given my family the contract. Or do you want me to break that, can your gran afford to lose out on the money mine would give. Think of the life you could give her. After all she took you in when your own parents wanted nothing to do with you. A small nothing Omega."

"Stop!" Suga looked the taller Alpha straight in the eye, an open challenge, pulling free again, holding back tears of anger, "Say what you want Iwao-san. Nothing is ever written in stone. My granny doesn't care about money only happiness. And I don't have that kind of love for you, I never did. I treasured our friendship, however even this is becoming difficult. Someone who can't accept who I wants intimacy without even allowing me to hold your hand in a theater. We don't even go on dates. You've changed progressively since entering high school. And my parents have nothing to do with this." Suga's stomach was turning hearing the truth in his own words.

"You have found someone else! What other reason would you have!" Suga refused to bend his knees, he was rejecting this Alpha, he had to stay calm and remain in his head. "I accept who you are, you are an Omega. I've always told you the plan! I will take over my family's business. You ungreatful little knottslut, this is what you've been really up to? Disobedient little bitch."

Suga refused to cry, even if his heart was breaking, his senses clouded, the bastard was using his dominate pheromones trying to bring him to his knees as well as his strength. This was , this was the ultimate betrayal, and that string connecting them finally broke. They had been childhood friends since before he could walk. Suga shook his head, managing to break free and back away slowly.

"Koshi." The Alpha growled, taking several deep breaths fists balled at his sides. What was wrong with him? Dammit! Why wasn't Suga more obedient!? "Koshi, don't make me get you. Come here and let me scent you. You have been overthinking again."

"No." Suga growled, "And don't call me Koshi."

"Goddammit Koshi! Don't make this school thing about us ."

Suga nodded, blinking back the hurt, he put on his best game face straightening his shoulders "Captain Iwao-kun. I am going to make a formal complaint against one of your players. He physically harassed and-"

"You bitch-" The Alpha snapped bringing his hand up making to slap his long time friend, his secret boyfriend and fiance. His tutor, the first Omega he ever kissed and supposedly the last as far as Suga knew .However his hand didn't meet the slender Omega anywhere on his person. Instead to his surprise there was a savage growl and he had been tackled slammed into the floor by not one but two Alphas?

Daichi was equally surprised seeing that not only had he moved without thought but so had a very angry first year setter.

Today had been stressful enough but when the Captain had seen this bastard's intention with the lifting of his hand Daichi had snapped. And now he growled bearing his sharp perfectly white teeth close to the struggling Alpha's neck. The body under him froze glaring up at the taller Alpha pinning him. Their scents fought dominance, both bearing teeth but Daichi had the upper hand he put a hand to the weaker's neck. Silently praising his parents his for giving him his height and for the strength he was blessed with. It wasn't complete submission but the body beneath him stopped struggling and only remained stiff.

"What is it with these basketball assholes!" Kageyama stood up seeing that his Captain had the situation(Alpha) under control, it was frightening to see the older Alpha's rage in full view,he remember this when he thought to argue against critiques in his form.

"I think they are in need of some fucking lessons in manners!" Daichi surprised himself ready to strike the Alpha he knew as Iwao Izumi, year 3 class1-B. The Alpha struggled and growled under him.

Kageyama was standing next to Suga, the vice captain was composed to the first year's surprise.

"It was a misunderstanding Daichi-San. Captain-san-"

"Captain-san?" All three Alphas echoed the question.

"I forgot his name, seeing how we don't know each other. " Daichi felt the Alpha's body tense under him again before he was thrown from the basketball club's captain's legs.

"Get off!" Izumi's fists clenched and unclenched at his side.

"We were only discussing how our teammates can better get along. However we should for the pride of our school and our own club's honor avoiding stains of disgrace, leading by example and getting along." Daichi nodded, having only heard part of the conversation he felt his heart once more skip a beat, his Vice Captain was composed and strong and beautiful. Beautiful? Obviously something had transpired before he had come upon his teammate's familiar scent only this time tinted with fear. Here the Omega stood, no tears not so much as a tremble to his words. That kind of cool head was one to be admired, it helped that there were other things to admire about the Omega. He shook these thoughts away, he needed to focus on the confusing situation. Had the basketball captain tried to confront Suga on his behavior towards what this idiot deemed a challenge?

"Out of concern for our young first year, Captain-san came to check on Hinata. How kind of him."

"Sure." Kageyama grumbled "A real Mother Theresa."

Daichi narrowed his eyes at the Alpha in front of him, the fight left him seeing how the third year's color left his face. He was staring over Daichi's shoulder right at the expressionless omega, the poor idiot hadn't even responded to Kageyama's snarky reply.

"I will be speaking to my player. I hope that both of our clubs can reconcile quickly. It's a cold world out there when you are alone. We athletes should stick together." Kageyama heard a small intake of breath from the vice captain. He didn't understand what was going on exactly having just walked straight into the tense atmosphere seconds ago, but he could read behind the seemingly non threatening statement.

Daichi growled in reply unable to control his sudden flood of pheromones, duel scents fought for dominance and Kageyama scrunched his nose, Suga continued to stand straight back, "Kageyama what are you doing out here? I did tell you to stay with Hinata, if he wakes up he will be confused and might be sick again. He might not look it but he has a bad stomach when it comes to stress."

Once more the Omega was ignoring the silent duel going on in front of him, how the strong scents weren't causing the vice-captain to fall to his knees, Kageyama did not know.

Omegas weren't at all what he had heard. And was Sugawara angry that he didn't stay with Hinata? He was only coming to find Suga, Hinata was asking for him.

"The idiot is already awake I was coming out here to let you know. He-he wanted" This was said softly, Kageyama didn't understand why he felt the need for acceptance by the older omega. He gained a small smile of approval.

A gesture that caused the basketball alpha to growl in warning. The vice captain ignored this with a small smile and soft nod he continued to talk calmly to a distracted and tense Kageyama forcing the young Alpha's attention back on him.

"You did good. Thank you Kageyama-kun, you've proven yourself a good friend and teammate to Hinata." Normally Kageyama would detest any show of affection, he wasn't used to a pat on the back or high five. Let alone the ruffling of his straight black hair, however when Sugawara did this he felt his shoulders set a little straighter and his cheeks burn with embarrassment as well as pride.

The soft giggle from his vice captain had him opening the infirmary door for the gray haired omega. " I'll go talk to him. Daichi-san if you are going to check on our little first year please be sure to leave your aggressive scent behind. It will only make to upset Shoyo. After I check on him, I'll go to the principal to place a complaint."

"I was coming here to let you know, Coach is already taking care of it. Seems like today wasn't just a bad day for Hinata. Practice was canceled." Daichi replied over his shoulder his glare still on the basketball captain's tense form. The bastard was eyeing Suga like a mouse the cat desperately wanted to pounce on.

Not if Sawamura could help it, and from the look of the point guard, Daichi could definitely defeat him in a fight.

"Is everyone alright?" It surprised Daichi how fast the Omega was able to change his irritation to concern, even his scent reflected this. It smelled of fresh rain and a warm spring breeze.

"Nothing that will interrupt practice just some injured pride maybe on the assailants part. A few bruises to some of our pack I mean team alphas and omegas." Daichi paused glaring at the unmoving basketball point guard. " We take care of our own. Even if others cant see this. Our pack may be new, but its strong." There was that word again. Pack. Could they be considered a pack? Daichi would think about this later but right now he wanted the basketball idiot to kick rocks and get going.

Suga exhaled slowly closing his eyes briefly, a sign that he was gathering himself. "Good. Well I don't condone violence but if injured pride is the worst of it that's better than the alternative. I think it best you leave captain-san. Thank you for checking on our player."

The captain curled his lip about to say something he caught how the two Alphas were blocking his scowl from the shorter omega's view. He waved and turned stiffly away."As for just now I ask you not repeat anything you may have overheard. And never put yourselves at risk to injury. You're bodies are important to our team. Nothing is worth injury over. And at the same time thank you."

"I guess i'm done here. Excuse me. Daichi-kun. Kageyama-kun."

Suga left the two Alphas staring after him as the door to the infirmary closed behind him. "Suga Senpai?" Hinata bit his lip he was sitting up in bed cross legged, the color having returned to his face.

He tilted his head to the side and opened his arms allowing his friend and Vice captain to sit on the bed and embrace him. "You scared us there Shoyo." Suga sat on the edge of the bed, pulling his little spiker to him holding the younger Omega tight and running his chin over the top of his head. Any tension in Shoyo's body eased instantly and he begin to purr. Managing between soft sighs of content to get some tangible words of apology, then he managed to pull away a little, his arms at his side, but his head now on the elder Omega's lap, the small body was curled in towards the sitting upperclassman.

"Sorry Senpai. I tried to remember my breathing but it made me dizzy trying to figure out if it was out or in that I was supposed to count prime numbers to. Then I felt like I was drowning and I couldn't breathe and, I started to feel the bite marks even though they're just scars now. "

"Sssh." Suga rubbed the younger teammates back. "You have done so well. Look at how well you get along with our teammates. And speaking of teammates, be sure to thank Kageyama he carried you here. He and Daichi were very worried about you."

"Oh. Really? I'm sorry to cause trouble." Hinata mumbled burying his head in his teammates muscled thigh. Suga smiled gently rubbing Hinata's back in stronger circles, "You have nothing to worry about. You were the victim. And I promise those three will not get off easy. Coach is talking to the dean about this. So put it out of your head for now. Alright. You are safe, and I'll walk you home from now on Until things die down a little."

"No, I can't have you do that. I'll be alright Sempi. Just let me text you or I'll call once I get home, or at every stop." Suga thought about the Alphas on the team, and a slow smile crossed his lips, he had a feeling he wouldn't need to worry if a certain concerned setter stayed close to the little omega. "Alright. I won't walk you home. But you need to tell me when you are being harassed. Alright." Hinata sat up nodding, he was biting his bottom lip, worrying it beneath his pearl white teeth. "Did I? I mean. Um, did I puke on him by any chance?" Suga felt his own stress leave him comforting his teammates especially the younger ones, always did this to him, all his own tension disappearing. He giggled remembering the look on the Alpha setters face.

"His school uniform will survive."

The smaller boy hissed burying his beet red face in his own hands, pulling away from the Vice captain.

"Kill me now. Please. Just end my life Sempi."

"Oi! You aren't getting off so easy dumbass. You can wash my uniform. As for my shoes they weren't my favorites anyway. I have a new pair I can wear at home."

Hinata's head snapped up he rolled his eyes "That's no way to talk to a sick person bakayama."

Bakayama? Suga sighed standing up, "You can head home Hinata when you feel up to it. I didn't call your aunt. No one did."

Kageyama wondered why the Omega looked relieved? Didn't he want the comfort of his family?

"Oh, good cause it would be bad to bother her right now it's real busy at the shop and she's probably picking up Natsu from the bus stop and you know how Natsu worries, so I better get home. Geeze I feel like an idiot after all I think I might have eaten a bad meat bun. That's why i puked. I'm such a baby."

Kageyama frowned hearing the sudden nervous ramblings of the orange haired boy, something was off once more. However he wasn't used to emotions like this it was hard to name it. Later he looked it up and came up with 'Concern' that was a new one not associated with volleyball then he realized he was maybe just worried that if something happened to Hinata and his guardian didn't let him play volleyball anymore than the team would suffer.

He thought about this as he walked the spiker part way home, Hinata had a bike hidden some where behind some trees, "The bike racks are so full that it's easier to just chain it to a tree. " He explained walking his bike next to his tall teammate. Once again Kageyama scowled, he didn't like the idea of being lied to. Why would Hinata lie about where he stored his bike?

"Uh, thank you for helping me today. Sorry for throwing up on you, I swear I'll wash this." He had insisted on taking Kageyama's school uniform shirt and promising to bring it back freshly pressed to morning practice.

They walked mostly in silence and Kageyama was alright with this most days, but somehow he found himself missing the endless chatter from the spiker. As they came to a crossroads where the dark haired setter found out that after two buses, and a train this is where Hinata would turn onto his street. He was reassured the omega would manage the next very short distance on his own. They waved to each other, as Hinata reached the end of his own driveway and then Kageyama called out "Oi! Idiot!"

"What?" Hinata returned on instinct.

"Haha you answered!"

"Hey no fair! Meanieyama! That's playing dirty when I don't feel good! "

"Alright alright quiet down, the neighbors will be calling the police for disturbance. What's your favorite food?"

"Egg over rice." Hinata yelled out towards the backward walking Alpha.

"Me too!" Was all Kageyama said and Hinata shrugged he would add this piece of info to what he already knew about the genius setter.

Hinata stood now watching the dark haired boy's back disappearing down the road. His new teammate and friend was something else. The genius setter's grinning face caused Hinata's heart to skip a beat. Why did these thoughts cause his body to shiver with energy?

"Shoyo!" Hinata jumped hearing his name spoken so sternly. He turned towards his home, his Aunts current boyfriend stood glaring at the retreating Kageyama. The tall blond Alpha had his apron tied around his muscular waist. He was holding a beer in his hand and his free hand was scratching at the back of his neck. "You're a bit early kiddo." He tried to soften his voice noticing how jumpy the young kid was. "Your sister has been asking for you. Who was that?" The strange uncle motioned towards the road.

"He uh is a friend from school he walked me home. Stuff happened. So practice was canceled. Is my aunt home?"

The Alpha ran a hand through his bleached hair once more, the young omega boy had his head down, the kid was frozen. Waiting for Tomo to say something, or do what the kid had learned most of his aunt's alpha boyfriends did.

Tomo winced, if that Beta bitch hadnt been the queen of blow jobs and his employer he'd fuckin bounce. Now she'd taken off and he couldn't just leave these kids alone. At the same time they were terrified of him.

Growing up in an orphanage wasn't a joke, Tomo knew this, and the experience kept him from calling child services. Tomo couldn't see the small orange haired kid lasting long in those cold touch starved places, poor little Natsu was too timid to be forced into such an environment. Statistics showed Omegas were known to face abuse in adoptions. Even more so than an Alpha. Tsk. He wouldn't turn them over, he had a place to stay, a job, and steady income right now. He could hold out till that Beta returned. Right?

"Wash up then, dinner is in the oven for you. Maybe you could convince Natsu to come out of hiding and eat too. Your aunt she uh went to run an errand. She'll be back sometime tomorrow or by the end of the week maybe." The kid let out a sigh of relief,

"I'll feed my sister. She's j- just shy. Thank you for dinner." The alpha nodded watching turning back to the road no young Alphas were about.

The older blond knew little of omegas, other than what he learned from fucking them. What he did know was the younger ones needed protection from the adolescent urges of teenage Alphas, as well as the unwanted attentions of old perverts.

God dammit! He didn't have the urge to be a protective alpha or to have pups. He had made it this long unattached. Besides it killed his inner protective alpha the way both pups feared him, rolling like waves off the small pups making the Alpha sick to his stomach.

Tomo waited for Shoyo to disappear into the house before throwing his beer bottle away from him against the fence.

"Fuck!" He glared at his shattered glass and headed into the quiet house.

That night Tomo was sitting watching a variety show trying to forget the fact he was stuck at the bakery pretty much alone. Where did Ritzu go? Two days already and the kids were going to start asking why they never saw their aunt at night anymore. She was never present in the mornings due to opening the bakery. Now he was opening, but he was alright being home by the time Natsu was off of school. She always passed the bakery just as he was locking up. She kept her distance but she walked behind him quietly as he lead the way home.

There was a muffled cry from upstairs, this had the Alpha on his feet, alert he listened, sniffing the air. He tasted the sour of a distressed pup, without further thought he growled tearing up the steps two at a time he burst into Shoyo's room.

The young Omega was tossing and turning, the Alpha's keen eyes searched the room for any sign of intruder, ready to tear the bastard apart.

However there was no one, just Shoyo whimpering pathetically. His sad mews tore at the Alpha, he heard a muffled cry behind him. Turning he saw a nervous Natsu, "He's having a bad dream." She clung to a tattered rag doll missing its button eyes, and wearing a faded smile.

The Alpha nodded, kneeling down, he hesitated touching the young adolescent. "Brother!" Natsu shook her brother's shoulder, then pushed on his chest, her little hands tiny against the heaving of the young teens body.

"Momma." The boy cried out, and the Alpha lost himself to instinct, he quickly turned on the lap nearest the Omegas bed and gave him a quick shake, "Shoyo!" The boy sat straight up tears still fresh on his cheeks, he shakily squinted looking around.

There was no one there, but Natsu looking absolutely terrified.

"Brother." She whispered climbing into his bed, placing her arms around his neck.

"Sorry, Na-chan. It was just a bad dream. Thanks for waking me up. Do you wanna cuddle with your big dumb brother?" She nodded into his sweat drenched shirt. "Hey jerk, you aren't supposed to agree with me!" They both giggled softly, it was uncomfortable but Shoyo didn't want to move his sister, he instead took a deep breath and switched off his lamp. The old scars on his wrist and arms were shiny but only to him when was looking directly at them in the lamp light.

He needed to pull himself together, thankfully his aunt's boyfriend hadn't heard him. That would be embarrassing, Shoyo wasn't some little grade school kid. He was fifteen dammit. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, willing all bad thoughts to leave, it never worked but at least he was able to fool himself into relaxing enough to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6 Trust

Ennoshita took a deep breath, allowing himself to take in the warm familiar scent of his childhood friend. He held back the tears of frustration, those assholes had been badgering him all year to join the track team, he had the legs for a cross country runner, and stamina. They were omegas and betas wanting him to join the team but now that Alphas were in the mix, they were relentless. Ennoshita hated to draw attention to himself, so he endured their endless harassment. However now the Alphas, well one in particular liked to treat him like prey.

They had tried to compliment him, saying that he had incredible sprinting times, but Chi wanted to play volleyball with Tanaka. The omega had no interest in running, or hurdles, he had enough of that in his life as it was. Besides, volleyball was something that he held dear, well that and the Tanaka family.

The Tanakas had always treated him as an equal, as part of the family. It was mainly Saeko and Ryu at home, father Tanaka-sama the head alpha of the pack worked at the family etery. Father Tanaka made Ennoshita laugh with his silly antics, the home did feel lonelier when Mr. Tanaka was traveling always in search of the perfect recipe leaving a strong minded Saeko to work the store and Ryu wouldn't admit it but he was lonely when he was home alone. So Chikara was always sure to come by and clean up the house heat up his friend's dinner and even help out a tired Saeko with chores like laundry and grocery shopping.

Ryu cheered Ennoshita on even when Chi sucked so bad at playing volleyball the coach kept him as a bench warmer. Still it was fun, when Chi had entered into middle school he had signed up for the team, he wasn't the best but Tanaka and Saeko came to every game and cheered him on. Even if he hardly played they still came to show their support, and the odd times he was on the court due to someone getting hurt or sick, he would look up in the stands and Saeko and Ryu were holding some crazy sign decorated in glitter saying "FIGHT!" or "Keep FIGHTING CHI!" "CHI IS NUMBER 1 in R 3 & #6 on the court!" that was his favorite. So entering into high school Ennoshita was the same bench warmer but the Omega team was fun. Suga took extra time helping him better his skill, and no one treated him like the loser he was.

Chi wasn't the best but on the Omega team they needed numbers and he was happy to fill a spot. This gave him something to talk to Ryu about, the damn Volleyball head. All the Alpha ever focused on was volleyball and food. Chi didn't mind, he loved that Ryu cheered for him or showed him how to dig down and receive the hard serves.

Chi had even learned to cook so he could be sure Tanaka ate a homemade bento everyday instead of just meat buns from the cafeteria. Even though his older sister worked in their family etary he refused to take any food she made claiming she probably would spit in it. The young Omega giggled to himself, Saeko might just do that.

Today was hard, those Alpha jocks, they had chased him and he could usually hide or out run them, however the teasing and bullying was getting worse. Today, Enoshita had even dragged his two friends into his problem, he pressed a hand to his chest his eyes were watering. Why was he so damn useless, why couldn't he just disappear. He didn't deserve to be alive, to exist, he was no good.

"Oi! You decent!" Tanaka called into the locker room, ever the thoughtful friend. Ennoshita stiffened wiping his eyes quickly, he even released his friends shirt embarrassed he had been smelling it.

The sweats he wore were loose around his middle so he had to pull the drawstring tight around his narrowed waist, the white t-shirt was two sizes too long and to big that it hung low one slightly bruised shoulder. But the skin, had Chi's skin always been so porcelain and now suddenly so flushed.

Ryu entered "You who? You got to come out quick, Noya and Asahi are getting out of hand. It's like a soft porn. Oi! Chi-tan? You taking all day or-" the Alpha froze he had put on another shirt and the gym was clearing out, well except for the annoying Asahi, poor Nishinoya from experience he would be stuck there in Azumane's lap until everyone cleared out. Azumane was possessive or was it protective? Well either way the big Alpha would wait for any supposed threat to be gone. Tanaka rolled his eyes, the only one that could calm the big giant and his little omega prey would be Ennoshita's soft words.

The reason for Tanaka's words falling from him wasn't the way his gym clothes hung adorably loose on his friend. Or how much skin was revealed by the way his shirt slipped easily, sexy like over a naked shoulder. Sexy? Was that alright to say, most of the porn mags or porn sites had nothing on how beautiful Chikara was. At the same time, Chi's cheeks were red, and why the fuck were there bruises on Chi's neck and shoulder. Fingerprints! Large enough to be Ryu's but he knew them not to be. The Alpha in him roared to life, and he advanced angrily, his voice demanding and gruff.

" Are you sick? Who the fuck did that to you? Who touched you! " Those marks were infuriating and for some reason he couldn't stop the growl that escaped him.

Chi was suddenly backing up in fear, his hands out defensively and head down. Submissive? The perfect Omega scent soured the air almost immediately, causing Tanaka to snarl ready for any challenge, ready to rip the head off anyone trespassing near what was his! Whomever or whatever that was causing his omega to whimper would be dead any minute now. However looking around this empty locker room there wasn't anyone, but Chi was upset, and it took the idiot Alpha a few minutes to catch up and realize why. Tanaka wanted to slap himself in fact he did with both hands, causing his friend to flinch.

He took a breath and reached for the Omega slowly, his hands gently lowering Chi's clammy bit his own lip not wanting to remark on the bruises around his friends small wrists, had Chikara's wrists always been so small? If Ryu wanted he could capture both hands in one of his own.

Deep breath, he didn't pull the omega to him, he didn't say what he was thinking. Saeko would most likely slap him on the back of the head for being such an idiot. "I'm sorry Chi, you're already wound up and I'm an idiot that charges you. Forgive me.. Hmm. Chi-tan?" Ryu was squatting down trying to pear up at his friends lowered head.

"Don't call me that baldy, I'm not a kid anymore. " Tanaka laughed heartily sharing a smile with his friend. "I'm sorry. I -I know you wouldn't hurt me. I'm sorry for backing away from you Ryu-kun. " Ennoshita avoided his friend's confused stare.

Tanaka didn't understand this feeling of possessiveness, Chi had been his friend for as long as he could remember. Tanaka had always been loud and coming from an Alpha only home, his mother an omega had died giving birth, having Chikara Ennoshita around reminded him when he was getting out of control. Seeing Chi cowering like this hurt, it made Ryu's stomach burn, and his chest pounded with he felt anger. Who put this fear in his friend?

"It's my fault Chikara, let's go home yeah?" The smaller boy nodded allowing his friend to step back moving to open the locker room door, hating how now Ryu was suddenly keeping his distance.

"Can-can I come over?"

"I thought that was a given, of course after you save Noya. I wish those two would just admit what we all know and go out. "

The sound of Ennoshita's laughter made the tension leave Ryu's body, a warmth spread from his chest downward, faster when Chi flashed a smile his way. "Baka. That's not how love works."

"Enlighten me." Tanaka didn't know why he whispered that, his omega friend shook his head.

"Alright, follow me dummy. What do you want for dinner? Curry?"

"Hey Chi." Tanaka stood behind his friend as they left the locker room, the omega didn't turn around. "Will you let me know what happened? You know I would never judge you. I mean how can I? You've seen me at my most embarassing."

"Yeah, that's very true. There was that incident-" "Oi! No recaps needed!" "Alright alright, later. After I feed you, I will tell you what happened. But promise, promise you won't make a fuss over something stupid and small."

Tanaka cringed, nothing about Ennoshita being harmed was small so technically he wasn't breaking the promise he was about to make. "Deal. Nothing small will cause me to be uh fussy. As you say."

"Alright. Come on let's go save our friend."

Nishinoya was trying to squirm out of his friend's grasp, the other boy was holding him to tight and the tiny omega was becoming more and more uncomfortable.

Chikara laughed hysterically covering his mouth with his hand, his friend Nishinoya looked fit to kill, Asahi had managed to practically wear the small t-shirt Noya was currently inhabiting. The bigger male's hands were in the sleeves forcing Noya's smaller but well toned arms were hugging his own waist.

"This is fucking ridiculous! A little help?"

Tanaka knew better than to get too close, from the scent his Alpha friend was letting off. It was amazing how easy Chikara approached the scenting maniac of an Alpha.

A tap on his nose brought Asahi's attention to the small omega. "Noya. Mine. Go away." The glossy eyed alpha snapped.

"I DON'T BELONG TO ANYONE!" Nishinoya was becoming agitated, any kind of struggle only triggered the Alpha's hunting instinct. So Ryu backed up his arms folded over his chest, ready to pounce if his friend was in danger, Asahi wouldn't hurt Nishinoya that was for sure but Ennoshita wasn't HIS nor was he marked. And Asahi always acts like every Omega and Alpha wanted Nishinoya.

"Sssh. Of course not Noya. He means, that you belong to you, and he'll do whatever it takes to make sure everyone knows that you aren't anyone's but his friend and your own person. Right Asahi? Hey. Weren't you nervous earlier. You feel like Noya was going to be taken away. He's not going anywhere. Right Noya."

Nishinoya rolled his eyes sighing his body relaxing, "Your anxiety only adds to his Alpha urge to scent. Can you trust he's only trying to make you safe."

Noya nodded, he slipped his arms from his t-shirt and Chi tried not to wince seeing some of the bruises on Yu's torso.

The Omega pulled himself free slowly, turning in the Alpha's arms so he was shirtless stradling the bigger boy.

Chi knew he would ask later, because now wasn't the time, maybe it had to do with what happened today.

"Let's give them some privacy." Ennoshita pulled Tanaka towards the door, "We'll wait outside Noya."

"Don't go far, I might need you if this idiot isn't going to listen to me." The Omegas shared a quiet look and Ryu wondered what the two communicated. Chi was hurrying out the door, "I'm going to get a drink of water. I'll be right back will you listen for Noya if he needs us you might have to intervene I doubt it though. Just call to me. I'll be at the water fountain. It was true Chi needed a drink of water his throat was dry. He could see that Noya knew exactly what he wanted to say. Finally. Hiwever, he was scared not of rejection but that his friend wouldn't listen to no. Trust was a hard thing to give.

Chi leaned down to put water on his warm face, he wasn't feeling so hot himself. Those asshole Alphas had hit him with water wanting to get him to strip. He shivered remembering " Kinji's threats "I'm going to mark you and fuck you until I'm the only thing you can think of. You will obey me."

It scared him and disgusted him, "Oh ho hoo! Lookie look what I've found. Just the little bitch I've been thinking about knotting." Chikara jumped but not before a hand clamped over his mouth and he was lifted too easily, his feet kicked uselessly. "I get off on your struggles. I think we are very compatible my little one. "

"Ryu!" Saeko waved to her brother.

"What are you doing here idiot. Don't you have work?"

"I closed early little brother! Ukai called said practice ended and I should round up my troublesome pack of idiots. Where's Chi-tan?"

"He went to get a drink. And I'm waiting on Noya and -"

"Gross, don't wanna know. " She went to the gym door and pounded with her leather jacket covered forearms, and fist "Oi! Hurry it up you horny bastard! I'm not a taxi so if you want a ride be ready in five minutes! South parking lot! "

There was a muffled okay from what sounded like a giggling Noya. Giggling?

"Okay, now where's my cute little Chi-tan. I need a hug it's been a long day, I'm touch starved."

Ryu suddenly broke into a run without an answer, Saeko sniffed the air and she understood why. Suddenly something primal flared within her and she understood her brother's sudden cold rage.

Ennoshita couldn't control the fear rolling off of him, the Alpha straddling him was hurting him, he'd ripped Ryu's shirt and was now biting into his naked shoulder. This was an Alpha in rut, and Chikara was frozen with fear, his arms pinned above his head, the stronger track team alpha's other hand scratched down his thin torso first pinching his nipples, a mouth moving to seal itself over the brown tissue, his teeth caused Chi to cry out,

"Sssh, you'll feel good, I'm going to fuck you until you love me." The Alpha snarled obsessively taking the sensitive nipple and biting down hard enough to taste blood.

The Omega bucked under him, crying for help, his fear angered the Alpha. This ungrateful bitch should be feeling desire.

The Alpha growled his free hand scratching down the pale flesh beneath him reaching the oversized sweats, "These stink!" He snapped his mouth clamping down on the omegas tiny earlobes.

Chikara Ennoshita felt such fear once his pants were yanked down, he called out the only name that came to mind. "Ryu! Tanaka!" he sobbed before a hard slap knocked him near unconscious.

"How dare you say another Alpha's name with your filthy mouth! I'll have to put something in to keep you silent!"

That was all Ennoshita remembered before losing consciousness. "Ryu-:" he whispered.

Later the young omega woke up from the nightmare panting and sobbing, the dark of his room confusing, a light came on, warm familiar arms with a scent that promised protection.

"Ssssh." Ryu held the smaller boy to him, his naked chest warm against the cold tears of his friends tear stained cheeks. "You are one can touch you here. No one will."

"Bad dream." Chi whispered before drifting off into an easy sleep where he was playing volleyball with a friend and laughing.

Ryu looked over at his sister who was sleeping on the futon behind the small Chi who was curling into him. By the way, it was adorable and it was cute how much smaller his childhood friend was to him, had he always been so small?

Ryu's Father still snoring just on the other side of Ryu and the curled up omega. "He'll be okay. " Saeko yawned her fat lip now finally an impressive purple. She tossed her strong arm over the two boys. "He will always have us. Ryu. I don't know what your feelings are but no matter what we are here to keep him safe. That's what friends, and a family do. I'm proud of you little brother. You scared the shit out of me a bit, I hardly recognized you after you tackled that Alpha. I've never seen you so angry." She shivered remembering the elbow to the face when she pulled her brother from the bloody faced alpha.

"He touched-he bruised him. He left marks. He scared Chikara. Chi is mine. I dont know what these feelings mean. But i do know I dont want anyone else to touch him.

Saeko laughed, but her next words were cut off by the deep rumble of their head alpha "Then hurry up and make him yours idiot. Or today might happen again. Well maybe not after we showed those idiots."

Saeko rolled her eyes "Dad, you are supposed to be the adult! You attacked that kids father without so much as a hello."

"His son was unconscious so I couldn't beat the crap out of him. However it is an alpha's duty to teach his children. An Alpha father must teach his Omega children how it is to be loved and protected, he is also to teach his alpha pups how to love and protect. Obviously that little shit never learned any I reeducated his father."

Saeko switched off the light, the three fell silent to the unfamiliar purr coming from the only omega of the room. Despite what Ennoshita may think, the Tanakas thought of him as part of the family. His absentee whore mother might ignore her Omega son, but the Tanakas had long ago claimed the kid as family. And family stuck together. The puppy pile wasn't a thing that the Tanaka's were used to doing, but it was what the paramedic suggested after clearing an unconscious Ennoshita to go home.

"I could get used to this." Saeko giggled squeezing her brother hand the Omega together.

"Me two!" Father threw his arm across his children and soon to be son in law. Sure the kid was young but Lu Tanaka had bonded with his high school sweet heart, his dear Ariri, in their third year of highschool. He had loved her dearly, she had a soft touch about her and knew just when to anchor him. When she had died Lu Tanaka would have gone with her if not for the children.

"Gross old man don't get so close!" Both of his pups growled.

"Hey! Let dad show you how a puppy pile should be. Besides our Omega here needs as much contact with his family as he can. Trust me I know what I'm doing. Your mother used to lead these things when Saeko had a tummy ache. Or claimed she had one, only when mother's tummy grew and she worried she was going to be replaced by a cute baby bro."

"No one trusts a dirty old man and back up." Ryu growled holding Chi closer to him, his own father's rumble of laughter behind him wasn't a challenge more like a welcomed sound, his sister followed with a similar laugh. Chi didn't stir instead he continued sleep deeply.

Lu knew his son was an idiot, but he was a Alpha and a Tanaka. After Ryu gave that kid in rut a beating to remember, his feelings were very much apparent. Now if he could only convince Chi. Lu drifted off into a good sleep, trying to picture the faces of his grandchild.


	7. safe with Tsukki

Yamaguchi had been walking quietly behind his childhood friend and neighbor, it was fun that they were matched up. Tadashi was used to following Tsukki around, he'd done it for the past couple years. The only reason Tadashi had tried out for the Omega Volleyball team was to have something in common with his "Cool " friend.

Tsukki was aloft and cynical, most people found him condescending and for the most part it was true, but Tadashi knew that Tsukki-kun was more complex with his feelings. The young Tsukishima came from a very cold closed off family of Alphas, it was rare but his family was all Alphas. HIs older brother had run away from home to marry an Omega that had no name or family . She was an orphan but Akiteru was in love, and they now had a family on the way.

Tadashi knew that Tsukki had always looked up to his brother and now he was told by his parents he didn't have a brother. They were to pretend now that his brother never existed, going as far as removing all traces of him from the house his pictures and any scent of him.

It was heartbreaking, so Tsukki spent most of his time after school at Tadashi's house. Tadashi knew Kei was confused, he was an obident child, but he also loved his brother, he wanted to see so badly and at the same time he resented.

Tadashi had tried to broach the subject it was the only time that he felt as if Kei was ready to leave him as a friend so he never brought it up.

Today he had sat happily at lunch with his friend handing him the bento Mom had prepared, and ask if he was coming for dinner. They would be having traditional Japanese tonight, with Tsukki's favorite dessert. Strawberry shortcake, to celebrate the fact that both Tsukki and Tadashi were on the same volleyball team. That and both had been placed in advanced classes with high marks.

Kei had shrugged his reply, which Tadashi had known was an affirmative he had sent a text to mom to let her know finishing his carrots. His parents loved Tsukki, probably more than him, they had always wanted an Alpha child but mom could only have one pup and sadly it was an omega they named Tadashi.

Tadashi had left Kei to his own thoughts, knowing that Akiteru's birthday was coming up, sometimes it was best to let Kei think about his next move.

Yamaguchi went to return their books to the library, however he didn't get too far, he made it outside the cafeteria, seeing Suga-san taking a seat with their new Captain. Suga didn't seem mad having to take a vice-captain spot, being omega always meant taking second to Alphas. Not that Tadashi could say too much, he was a benchwarmer, even more so surrounded by the mixed talent of the new team. He needed to hurry and develop some skill before Tsukki felt embarrassed to be around him. He jumped back, as Shoyo rushed past an odd smile on his face, he was always in such a chipper mood. Tadashi wondered if that ever hurt his face to smile so much.

He wasn't much of a smiler, he hated the freckles on his face, so smiling a lot would only draw attention to them. Tadashi just made his way outside away from the crowded cafeteria, away from the mixed scents of aggression, territory and arousal.

"Hey, look another one. I just don't get it Watanabe, how does the Volleyball team, that sucks pretty bad, keep these Omegas. They have one locker room, so does that mean they all get to share?" Yamaguchi had never seen this boy before, they weren't in the same class, none of the Alpha males that were surrounding him looked in anyway-ugh. "Seriously?" Yamaguchi groaned, surprising himself when he sounded more like Kei. "Are you still angry because Kei showed you up in grade school?" Yamaguchi tried to walk past Sato Haru.

"I would ask freckles." Watanabe grumbled ignoring the smart mouthing omega, closing in with the other two making it harder for the scrawny Omega to walk away from, he slapped the books from the little bastards hands.

"Hey!"

"Nice to see though his memory is going he's still just as clumsy." Watanabe laughed.

Yamaguchi beant down to pick up the two western literature texts, "These belong to the library you jerks!"

"These belong to the library." Sato stepped on one and kicked dirt on another. The three were on the track team, so Yamaguchi knew running wasn't going to be an option, he made to stand now but Sato grabbed a handful of Tadashi's black hair and forced his head down. "I like you in this position. It's where you belong." Tadashi pushed the hand away but the bigger boy had a hard grip on him and forced his head to the side he fell to his knees once more wincing.

"You are a worthless piece of shit Yamaguchi, somewhere along the line you forgot this. All Omegas are meant to be on their knees. Tsukishima has the idea to keep you walking behind him as his personal little servant boy. Tell me Yama, do you suck him off-"

"Don't talk about Kei! Let go! You filthy mouthed-" Tadachi didn't get a chance to say more before Sato meant to slap him. Except the slap never came, and the hold on Tadashi's hair was released he fell back realizing the collar of his uniform had even been overstretched.

" . Fucking. Kill. You." Tsukishima growled savagely holding the track Alpha's arm, the other two hesitated neither wanting to jump in, and finally deciding it wasn't worth it they left their troublemaking comrade. After all they had lost to Tsukishima Kei in a fight back in grade school, today would be no different.

"You're pathetic, all of you." Tsukki squeezed the Alpha's wrist causing the taller boy to fall to his knees. "Let go!"

"That's where you belong." Tsukki growled not expecting Sato to spring up the two had a grappling match. Tadashi stood ready to jump in. However Tsukki beginning the taller and muscular Alpha won, he had lost his glasses in the tussle but he had pinned the smaller track athlete down in the dirt. "You come anywhere near Tadashi again I'll do worse then get your uniform dirty and bruise your wrist and face."

The boy frowned, "You didn't bruise my face idiot."

Tadashi had tried to stop his friend but the idiot Sato just couldn't shut up, " My bad." Tsukki punched the weaker boy in the nose, the crunch very apparent. Then he stood up smiling as the other boy wailed in pain cursing Tsukishima.

"Mine!" He growled low sure that his friend didn't hear him.

Tadashi felt dizzy, aggressive Alphas always made him feel off kilter. Strong hands were steading him pushing him gently towards a brick wall. Tadashi was shaking he refused to cry, Tsukki would hate him more, he hated hassles and he was the biggest. Did Tsukki hate him now? If he asked he would surely hate him for being weak and asking, so not saying anything was better. He needed to keep it in to center himself, he knew the words by heart. He was ugly and freckled and not tall enough.

Being too skinny and too short had its disadvantages, he did try to eat more, but he never gained a pound, although lately the pressure of being around so many Alpha teammates did make him feel sick to his stomach. He had asked his Omega parent about this and she promised he would get over it. That was middle school, why was this still an issue, oh god he was going to throw up right in front of the one person he didn't want to.

"We are going to be late." Was all Tadashi could breath out, forgetting the library books, the two hurried to their practice. Tadashi refused to collapse, and when they entered the gym he held his breath nearly falling over, his heart speeding up. Tsukki had stepped closer and his scent had helped calm him, he would wonder about this later.

The blond Alpha kept Tadashi firmly behind him, his stance was different from what Tadashi was used to seeing. Usually he walked behind Tsukki his own head down watching his feet, but today he could see tension and something else in his friends stance, something he couldn't place. Tsukki was standing as if ready for a block or an attack? This put Tadashi on alert, except now a young scared Omega was being half dragged towards him by a very scowly glaring Kei. The blocker had locked his hands around the blond's wrist, and ordered her to "Fix it." The male Omega followed both sets of eyes to his bleeding knee, then the first aid kit Yachi-san was carrying.

A deep growl from behind her had both Yamaguchi and Yachi flinching, then Kei was in front of him again blocking his field of vision, he knew the deep growl was from the older Alpha female the manager Shimizu-Senpai.

"Don't touch! Don't order her around!" She said in a low growl,

"I'm fine." Yachi stammered but no one listened.

Tadashi ignored the arguing going on, he knew Tsukki would field any questions, and he didn't trust his own voice right now. He hissed and Yachi jumped hearing Tsukki growl once more, and this caused her friend and Senpai to challenge the first years scent with her own.

She lowered her head ready to be sick, Yamaguchi looked just as pale, someone spoke to get a room and the argue was focused on someone else.

Until Ennoshita entered, the Alpha they called Tanaka had been smug and nonchalante. Seeing him angry and possessive was almost too overwhelming. Tadashi wanted to go home, to take a shower, and sleep forever in a nest he made. He suddenly didn't want Tsukki to come over, he didn't need to be seen this way. Obnoxious, simple, helpless or worse clingy.

Tsukki was petting his head helping him stand, somehow he had forgotten leaving the gym or walking home. The two were in front of Yamaguchi's gates, and before he could protest, Tsukki was opening the gate and leading him by the back of his neck towards the door.

Had he been doing that this whole time? It was comfortable? Was that okay to feel this way with his friend? Things were becoming blurry. The house wasn't empty, his mother was cradling his face in her warm hands and father was stiff holding back a growl. That would break the fragile omega's defenses.

"We had a long day, some Alphas tried to push Tadashi, but I knocked the idiot down and made him sorry for touching what isn't his. For trespassing."

Yamaguchi didn't understand the pride in each word, or the reason his heart speed up hearing the way Tsukki referred to him as HIS. That wasn't how it was meant. Right?

"I'll help him to his room." Tsukki puffed out his chest, and the head Alpha nodded allowing it, the boy had shown his muster over the years, be it bullies at daycare or would be molesters on the train.

When would this Alpha make it official, Daiki Yamaguchi wanted the best for his son, wanted him to be protected. The boy was too kind, and tenderhearted for his own good, there were too many cruel Alpha's out there ready to take and not give. As long as he was the head Alpha of the family he would die preventing his son's innocence to be exposed too soon.

Looking at the tall blond first year, he knew he had an allie but did he have a son in law? The boy's family was cold and so sterile in their words. Daiki had a sick feeling they only allowed this friendship because they didn't think their son was committed to it anymore than he was to his glasses, a necessary evil. Ready to be thrown out for a new pair or even contacts once they were no longer relative.

Watching the boy help Ta-chan to his room he had a sinking feeling that Kei was more committed to the shorter Omega then he gave away. At least he had another three years before Daiki-san had to worry about Tsukishima Kei. Before he would see his dearest and only child be swept away to college and maybe marriage. Could they not keep this as their family home?

He watched how the blond with the bruises on his face and scraped knuckles lead his submissive Tadashi upstairs. Maka had asked if he needed those injuries looked at, and the boy shook his head claiming them to be bruises. Thatta boy, tough and so serious, but Daiki saw behind that seriousness and scowl. The kid was just a kid, a scared kid doing what instinct and his heart demanded. The proud Alpha father would send mother up to check on the two later, after all there was a limit to the alpha's allowing of his son to be scented in his own territory.

 _ **~0~**_

Tadashi registered he was in his room his lids sleepy his mother most have led him here, he'd only experienced this stupor once before and it was when someone had tried to lead him away from the train station.

That had been frightening but Kei had been there that time too, he wasn't so big but he called attention and Tadashi's father had nearly killed the man that had offered him candy and a way back to his parents. (Falsely) The man had really just pulled him into a bathroom stall with other intentions.

The small Tadashi had been separated in the station so many pushing people, and he was trying not to panic. Then the faceless man with the cold hands had asked if he needed help, he was dressed in some sort of uniform and the young Omega remembered that anyone in uniform was trustworthy right? Before he was completely lead away he heard Kei yelling his name, when he told the man that was his friend the stranger had become angry and rough.

Somehow Kei had drawn attention to where he was, Kei who had been on his way home from piano lessons. His elder brother had been beside him and that's when things became dangerous.

That was the first time Tadashi ever witnessed the terrifying inner Alpha that was his father.

Daiki Yamaguchi didn't seem like a frightening man, he stood an uncommon six foot, but he wore glasses and kept his dishwater blond hair combed and cut short. Dad wore black work slacks and a white button up shirt with whatever silly tie he was given for his birthday, father's day, and christmas.

However when the family was threatened the Alpha pushed through and his glasses were lost as well as his temper. In the case of the train station they father had gone complete Alpha that it had taken four Alphas and a Beta officer to restrain him. Tsukishima had taken a sobbing Tadashi away from the scene, watching in awe as his school mate and neighbor's father was calmed by Maka Yamaguchi.

Her words were whispered but her scent had been the calming force and then as if a flipped switch the Alpha calmed his tie adjusted by his wife's soft hands and he was at his son's side.

"You." The Alpha's voice had been hoars. "You." he ruffled the growling Tsukki's blond hair. The boy with the thick glasses cringed and kept Tadashi safely behind him. "You, I owe you Kei Tsukishima. You are a brave smart boy. You saved him. Goddammit I was almost too late."

Tsukki had flinched hearing an Alpha swear, his own father found foul language a sign of the uncultured and uneducated. He wasn't used to complements let alone on touching but the Alpha and Omega adults brought both boys in for a hug. Akiteru was giving his statement at the time but he wore a warm smile seeing how uncomfortable his brother was. He had tried to give impromptu hug attacks but it always earned him a punch to the face by small flying fists. Being praised for being smart, brave and strong were things he had never been praised for, his own parents expected these things. However the small blond didn't deny the feeling it gave him hearing these strange parents give praise to such small qualities? Attributes?

Tadashi on the other hand had shakily clung to Kei not remembering the ride home or the nest mother had made for father herself and Tadashi. He only remembered waking up sandwiched between his parents wondering where his friend had gone to.

Just like today, except he yawned realizing it wasn't his mother's scent in the air nor his father's, this scent was familiar and golden brown eyes even more so. He gasped sitting up, pulling away embarrassed he fell off the bed with a thud.

"It's still early Tadashi, don't wake your parent's. We don't have to get ready for school for another nine hours. If you're hungry your mom put a plate aside for us."

"Kei?" Tadashi rubbed his head, then realized he was in a t-shirt and shorts, how-who dressed him? A sudden thought came to mind and his body flinched jerking back he nearly fell off the bed.

"Don't be shy now, we've been getting undressed in front of each other for years." Yamaguchi's cheeks burned red hearing his friend's as a matter of fact tone, causing the Omega to fall off the bed with a thump.

"Thanks." Tadashi replied, wincing as he stood, the bandage on his knee had come undone.

The Alpha was switching on a light near the bed they both were sharing, Tadashi felt his ears light up and hoped he wasn't burning brighter than the lamp.

"That idiot manager assistant doesn't know anything about proper bandaging. "

"It's ok. It's only sore." the Omega remembered Yachi's shaking hands under Tsukki's watchful eye.

"It's bleeding again. Sit on the bed I'll get the first aid kit and do it myself."

"Am I dreaming. You are Kei, Tsukishima Kei right?"

The blond rolled his eyes adjusting his glasses and moving towards the door, he paused. "You were thinking about the trainstation weren't you? "

"It was a bad dream, I'm sorry if I kicked you or woke you."

"Don't apologize." Tsukki growled, "It was my fault for not being able to protect you."

"Don't talk nonsense Kei you were five, and no bigger than me. I think it was the only time we both stood the same height."

"It's not an excuse. I won't let anyone touch you. Not without your permission, they aren't allowed to-" Tadashi could see his friends tension and quickly put his hands out on the Alpha's chest, instinct taking over he spoke calmly allowing his own scent to wash over the tense Alpha.

"I'm fine. And I'm not hurt. But I am hungry?"

Tsukki in all his sixteen years wasn't prepared for the sudden change in atmosphere, nor was he prepared for Tadashi to move in and arch his beautiful swan like neck up and meet their two lips. The press was soft, and meant to halt speech momentarily, however the alpha teen wanted more. His own hunger rushed forward and he opened his mouth his tongue pushing past the closed lips, a gasp gave him instant access to the warmth inside.

Tadashi was now laying under him, their bodies pressed together, the Omega making mewing sounds. Tsukki hadn't realized how perfect they would ift, Tadashi was short, and lean too skinny. Tsukki thought he would crush him, but their legs wound together and it took the whole of his adolescent self control to pull away.

"Food. I'll get you food." he said breathlessly kissing his friends (boyfriends?) forehead.

Yamaguchi only nodded dumbly his freckles dark under his bright blush, Kei headed down the stairs hoping he didn't bump into anyone with his solid uncomfortable boner, in fact he detoured to the bathroom. He needed advice on how to court an omega properly, unlike his parents who were just put together.


	8. I'll stop the world and melt with you

Nishinoya Yu wasn't going to run, he knew when he was being pursued, he led the bastards into a more secluded area away from prying eyes. Pushing up his jacket's long sleeves he waited for the first Alpha to step around the corner. He swung his bag the brunt of it coming in contact with a tall all too familiar idiot of an alpha. "Oof!" the dark haired Alpha let out air and caught the offending bag of bricks or was it books before Yu's book bag hit the dirt.

Yu growled "Why are you following me? "

"Noya-chan, you know fighting is prohibited and you can be kicked out if you get caught. Right. " The smug reply.

""Don't fucking call me that. Besides I haven't yet and no Alpha is ever going to admit to getting his ass kicked by a short Omega in the Volleyball club. "

"Who says they're getting their ass kicked?" The Alpha grumbled "As always so self assured. I'm going to enjoy bringing you down a peg or two. Or pegging you down a knott or two." The taller boy laughed at his own disgusting joke. Noya rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I should have guessed it was going to be you leading the call Endo! Come on man this is getting pretty old. Aren't you tired of being knocked over and kicked repeatedly by my boots. Or at this point it's a sick guilty pleasure? I see you brought an audience this time. So we gonna do this?" Nishinoya sighed meeting the taller basketball player without flinching. The other three players, all benchwarmers, to Noya's annoyance, because really couldn't Endo find someone worth while to attack with?

"Hey. Where's your Azumane-kun? I thought he'd want to watch us all take a turn with you. Maybe he could join us, learn a thing or two about what it means to be a real Alpha."

The basketball small forward laughed receiving a hiss from the little omega, it would be fun to finally tame the little bastard. Endo had purposely brought along the three others he knew that weren't above hurting an Omega just for kicks. They were already starting to flood the small corner of the deserted school's garden with their scent.

He could tell they were hesitant of Azumane but he'd show them what kind of fuking wuss that bastard was.

"Don't fucking talk about him like that! Leave him out of this. It's just between me and you." Yu snapped.

The last time the ace had been cornered like this with Yu, the bigger Alpha had simply lifted Yu up over his shoulder and whisk Yu away. However Endo wasn't going to let this happen not this time, he had the exit blocked and he was going to make that little fucker eat dick conscious or not. And that Azumane was nowhere in sight. Fucking Volleyball players were weird letting the Omegas join their team without much of a fight. Already he and the three others were having to 'try out' for a team they'd always played for.

Endo had let his guard down and Nishinoya took advantage again repeating the heavy bag trick, this time hitting him square in the middle of the chest knocking him back, Nishinoya jumped up and kicked the center forward next to him in the stomach. Damn the bastard could jump, it wasn't a wonder coach wanted him to try out for the club, and now one of the guards hit the ground due to being kicked in right between the legs.

"That's what you came at me with, well you Knotless bitches, I'm out. I thought I had a challenge before practice. You keep Asahi's name off your lips! You useless-" Endo dove at the bastard not ready to give up yet, using his anger and Alpha pheromones. He would get this little bitch to bend, it was evolution it was instinct, even the freak omega couldn't fight his secondary gender.

Nishinoya hit the dirt with a grunt the larger boy mounting him, the stench of Alpha pheromone angry and heavy in the air. The Libero felt his stomach roll, and fought to bare his neck, fought instinct to whimper.

"Who is the bitch now? We are all going to take turns fucking you till you love how much you hate it." The teeth were too close to Noy's neck, hands were biting his wrists above his head and though he kicked it was almost useless. Then suddenly with a growl the weight was lifted, and Endo went flying.

The small Omega rolled to his knees and then swayed momentarily, someone familiar caught him.

"Woah tripping over your own feet not like you. "

"Fuck off." Noya pushed away from Tanaka, breathlessly. Why was he breathless, why was he shaking? Chalk it up to adrenaline? "Where the fuck you come from?"

"Ouch, is that what you say to your dear friend coming to your rescue?"

"I don't need rescuing! I had the situation handled!" Noya spat his eyes narrowing then he realized it wasn't Tanaka's scent that was battling for dominance. In fact Tanaka wasn't even trying to participate in the argument going on. The savage growl clapping like thunder cutting through the empty gardens belonged to a certain ponytailed ace.

Already Asahi-senpai's nose was bleeding and flung Endo hard like a bowling ball at his three terrified friends.

"Take that!" Tanaka laughed, "That's the ace of the Volleyball club boys! He might seem timid but you done trespassed on the one thing he calls his!"

"Shut up! We can't let him fight! He doesn't know-how-to..fight?" And it was over before it begain, the three benchwarmers were already draging their cursing friend away and Asahi was holding a hand to his nose with an unfamiliar dark look on his dirt smudge face. He bent down to pick Noy's book bag, pushing his long bangs out of his face.

"Have you seen Chi?" Tanaka yawned, Noya shook his head negative and Tanaka made a face that caused the small Libero to grin.

"Don't. It's not like that. It's just I have this paper I want him to check before I turn in and I haven't seen him since second-"

"You're bleeding idiot!" Noya pulled out some tissue he kept on hand in his pocket for such situations. "Tilt your head back, I said back!"

Tanaka giggled watching the two, "Oh the power of love. My sweet Asahi was in his first real fight. I'm so proud." The younger wing spiker made to wipe fake tears from his eyes.

"Shut it. Let's get to practice." Noya grumbled.

The three started for the gym, Noya could barely make out a faint alpha scent that he knew to be the coach's but all he could really smell was the ace's blood, he was worried about his friend. What if his nose was broken, would this affect his game? Why was Tanaka taking this so lightly? This was not like Asahi-Senpi to just jump into a fight, he was more flight then fight.

Hearing him say that it was due to the pheromones of the lesser Alphas was almost laughable and at the same time it made something in him feel warm, made his heart squeeze. What was this?

Why could he only smell the ace, 'Oh god dammit, he's scenting me!' How had he just noticed, didn't' the Alpha have other things to worry about. Noya wasn't a needy, useless Omega.

"Get off ya big bastard. Don't you dare scent me! Dammit! You're scenting me!"

And of course Tanaka was just laughing it up, well until Chi walked in, Kinoshita and Narita looked worse for wear as well. Glad to see it wasn't just Noya's bad day.

That Tsukki kid better watch himself, his condescending tone was annoying for a first year. Noya wrote the rudeness off as worry for his childhood friend, Yamaguchi was a good kid, a bit self deprecating but a good kid. Reminded him of Asahi, didn't know his worth.

Today was such a mess, and he would just get the scenting over with, Asahi did this when he was nervous, but why did he only do this to Noya? It didn't matter Noya sat allowing himself to submit, he would think of ways to pay those bastard's back for even saying Asahi's name! Filthy bastards!

Why was it the world felt as if everything stopped, Asahi was holding him in his lap, and Noya wasn't as annoyed as he made out. In fact he felt less troubled, and more relaxed even with the coarse hair of his friends chin rubbing over the top of his own head and sometimes neck repeatedly.

What was Asahi thinking? Of course Noya received an answer in the form of a growl when Ukai came close, now that was dangerous, good thing coach was a reasonable alpha. Maybe not, after all the man stormed out calling off practice. Poor Chi looked so exhausted and terrified, Noya wanted to get up and go to him, but Ennoshita was being shadowed by a large protector by the name of Tanaka and Ashai wasn't going to let Noya up anytime soon. Story of his life.


	9. Chapter 9 Left Scars

Coach Ukai, angrily paced outside the principal's office, the secretary had fled long ago. "Beta's are idiots they have no idea how dangerous this can be. Tomorrow I want a report on everyone's injuries and their-"

"It's not going to happen." Takeda sighed staying seated not attempting to make any movements.

"What!" The alpha still took it as a challenge, the blond towered over him, pulling him up by his shirt collar.

"Calm down. " Wrong thing to do, now the Alpha was at snapping point and Takeda had told him what to do. A perceived challenge, the ones not listening weren't only beta's but Alphas. Biology was a helleva obstacle. Takeda missed just being an Omega team, he had issues with harassment but it was easy for the omega teams to come together and protect one another from their louder more praised and acknowledged counterparts.

"I'm not speaking out of turn." Why did he have to be the calm one Takeda took a deep breath, "It's the truth. I know from experience nothing ever is done so hardly anything is reported. The fault is always on the Omega. You should not have been walking alone, you should not have been wearing that, or smelling that way. Why didn't you know when your first heat would hit? You omegas are out to trap an alpha." A chill ran through Takeda, he had seen too many bad days where players were unable to function due to mistreatment during heat. He kept a bat and mace near the locker rooms. And a stun gun on his person, he slowly reached for it. However to his surprise Ukai was putting him slowly on his feet, the strong Alpha wasn't looking at him.

"That's fucking ridiculous!" Ukai snapped. He recalled Asahi's bloody nose, that kid wouldn't hurt a fly if he could avoid it. He was a good kid yet someone had clearly provoked him. Provoked the senior strong enough to get him to push out territorial pheromones stronger than the coach's. Azumane was going to be a scary Alpha once he started his own family.

"Who can control that kind of situation. No! That's an excuse. " Ukai thought of his Grandfather, the legend had it that Ikkie Ukai had stood outside a janitor's closet with nothing but a broom for defense, and inside a first year that had gone into unexpected heat.

The man had nerves of steal, and he would have flipped his grandson over for his reaction just now. It was an alpha's duty to keep his control, to protect his own territory no matter how big or small of a threat. Any threat was a direct territory trespass, grandfather had always said this, and a Ukkai was to uphold the honor of his name.

Takeda had been trying to keep Ukai calm since the small little blond assistant manager had ran in slamming the door behind her eyes shut she was breathing heavy. Her scent had soured the air and Shimizu dropped the netted bag holding the practice balls. She was jogging towards the young girl, the door to the gym opened and Yachi had been pulled out by her arm with a startled cry.

Shimizu wasn't ready to let that go, she had the door open and Ukai heard yelling before he could reach the door someone was thrown against it.

"Shimizu!" Yachi yelled, "Please. Don't."

"Awe Ki-kun did we make you mad. It was a joke. You would understand if you played volleyball. You're just a manager. I guess those who can't play manage. Yachi understood that. We were only playing. Just wanted to see why she was hanging with a boy's team. She's female, then we got curious and wanted to see if she really was female-"

Shimizu brought her fist down hard in the Alpha volleyball players face. She would have done so repeatedly but Ukai pulled her back and Takeda had suddenly produced the Alpha female Volleyball coach.

Ukai hadn't asked how his assistant had been so fast but he had. The unassuming man shook his head collecting Yachi and taking her back inside, Kiyoko pulled away from the coach and growled in the female Alpha's way. "It's okay Shimizu, they are only bench warmers that is why they are angry. It was my fault to start the fight." Yachi took her upperclassmen hand. Ukai followed the two, he was getting enough flak from his fellow coaches for having the most omegas on a team. The other teams barely had two or three, and now he was starting to see why.

Takeda had wanted him to let the Female coach to deal with it, but Ukai wanted the players to serve more than detention and classroom clean up. Those girls had scared Yachi and she needed a bandaid on her scraped elbow. The girl had been terrorfied, and now Ukai understood why she took responsibility. She wasn't at fault but it was the short cut, a cowards way to end a much needed conversation.

Now he had all his players involved in fights, they weren't hurt but who knows emotionally. "Our players aren't as weak as you think. The omega players have been through this before, I can't speak for our first years." Takeda shrugged, "I didn't think this would happen this year, they're matched up with Alpha teammates. However I guess that didn't matter."

"Again?"

"Yeah, Ukai, get with the program. You've been here a year now and your flightless crows are the only ones who don't participate? I guess you did just start coaching full the middle of last year." several other coaches were filing into the small waiting area. The girls track coach, an Alpha rolled her eyes.

"Neither will my players!" The coach of the female volleyball team growled. "I already let go those players involved. In any of today's hunting."

"Hunting?" Ukai felt sick to his stomach and angry.

"It's Omega hunting season. The beginning of the school year." The alpha girls track coach slapped the Ukai on the back. The boy's track team coach was also an alpha but had a look of disgust. "I won't have it. Please let your players know that those track members female and male will be punished. EQUALLY."

"Hey! Your omegas should know their place." The Basketball coach smiled nudging the soccer coach. Ukai's lip curled and he looked at the Alpha that was the only one meeting his height. The man had black hair cut short and wore similar work attire. Except he taught on the faculty as well, some maths teacher.

Takeda stood stock still, "Take-kun. So long. Too long. I haven't seen you at these alpha meetings. I guess now you're the assistant coach you think it's okay to show up and show off. You should have at least warned your coach about Omega hunting season. You enjoyed the chase yourself right?."

To Ukai's surprise the female alpha of the volleyball team growled savagely in response to the basketball coach. The track team Alphas both stepped away from the proximity of Takeda, as did the Soccer coach.

"Ukai, hey! That Ennoshita is he serious about being on the team? If you aren't going to play him I'll take him. The kid's got legs. He can run and jump, I need some long legs for long distance or even long jump. " the boys track coach tried to break the tension.

"Fuck off." Ukai growled. He stepped closer to Takeda, addressing the basketball coach dressed in a black tracksuit."There will be no hunting of the Omegas. I see any of your players near mine and I won't hold back you have my word and honor on that! It goes for my team and staff."

He waited for a territorial response from the the other coaches but his name went far, he dared not look at a very red faced Takeda. The man met no ones eyes instead he had his head down, fists clenched at his side.

Omega season, had been a hazing/harassment that he thought ended when he was in highschool back when grandad was coaching. Apparently it picked up again after his grandfather retired, well he would make it his duty as a Ukai to end it again.

Then he heard the sound of an alarm, usually when two adult alpha's were fighting nearby or on property someone pulled a loud alarm. "What now?" Ukai ran a hand through his hair, sniffing the air, but too late Takeda was already running from the direction of their gym.

"Ennoshita chi!" The smaller man gasped, he produced a taser from his pocket the crackling and lights glowing. Indeed it smelled like their Omega but it was hard to tell, the distress was there, with so many different scents. And where the hell did the advisor get that thing! He could have easily used that.

"How do you know?"

The Omega shook his head, "Cause I smell Tanaka-San and Saeko as well as Ryu. There's only one thing that sets him off. It's his pups."

"Pups? Saeko is hardly-"

"No. You try telling him that his only children are too big to be considered pups. Then you tell the big goofball that the Tanakas need to stop scenting Ennoshita-kun. Hadn't you noticed?"

"Fuck. What are they cousins or something? That's a strong territorial scent for just -"

"He's the neighbor kid who's mother is a hostess. Kinda has it rough. Tanaka's kinda taken him in since preschool. I know that every game even when he's a bench warmer, they showed up to cheer him on and fed the team at their eatery."

"FUCK!"

"Here, you take this, don't use it unless they can't restrain him. Depending on how bad the kid's injured he'll go into a rage."

Ukai turned the corner just as Lu Tanaka picked up another male alpha by the throat only to hurl him to the ground. A savage growl escaping his lips. Saeko a familiar lowerclassmen from his time in school was standing over an unconscious male alpha around the same age, her brother Ryu was holding an unconscious Ennoshita his aggressors were taken care of however the father of the aggressors was now in the elder Tanaka's grasap. The taser wasn't needed but several security personal were needed to pull Tanaka back and away from the injured stranger unconscious stranger.

Ukai was amazed how calm Takeda was, he managed to easily have Ryu let go of the young boy. "He' only been knocked out, he needs to get far from these pheramones, it's important you take him to the infirmary Tanaka-kun. You've done well protecting him. "

Ryu seemed to come out of his territorial Alpha daze, he blinked at the Omega coach then looked down at his friend in his arms lifting him up easily princess style hoping he didnt wake too soon. Chi would kill him for the embarrassment.

At that point several Alpha security guards and a Beta managed to restrain Lu Tanaka. Ryu had an ice pack to his hands hoping they wouldn't swell and watched the nurse look over his friend.

"Don't bother callin his mom, we'll take him home when we are allowed. If he doesn't need to go anywhere uh, else." Ryu flexed his fingers smiling nothing broken and no swelling.

"I don't care what you say coach it wasn't overboard. We were leaving like you said. He was waiting for me outside the gym alone, they pulled him around a corner they had-his. " The Alpha's hands were clenched now. " his eyes watered in rage, Ukai felt the same anger in him, he'd seen the state of his player. He was a timid kid, what would this do to him. They called the bite superficial and the scratches the same but it wouldn't be for Ennoshita.

Outside he heard Lu Tanaka arguing with the police, he was this child's guardian? The kids mother had said so on the phone she wouldn't be bothered.

Tanaka-san wanted to press charges despite the fact he had come out on top, he said it was a planned attack, their being a pack like hunt his daughter and son had fought off the two and the third involved had run off. The boys Alpha father, the one that was conscious, was appalled and tried to blame Chi. However Tanaka-san had threatened to do what he did to the other kids father. He would beat him until he would need dentours. At that point the police did step in to keep the two parties apart. The Tanaka name in these parts were synonymous with fighting and standing their ground. He was also a big soft teddy bear as it showed when he went to check on his son's friend. Ukai had tensed, "Easy." Takeda sighed tiredly.

"He's not going to hurt him they'll only scent him for reassurance and take the boy home. Ennoshita is strong he'll get through this, I am more worried for Ryu looks like the idiot hasn't even realized he's been scenting the poor kid since before first year. " Ukai watched as the young man was surrounded, the condescending Beta nurse produced a shirt for the still unconscious boy. The coach felt sick seeing the deep scratches that sat so angry against the young players pail skin. He was too thin, but the red lines were welted over the too visible ribs. Then the bruises on the wing spiker's hips and neck had him growling.

Ukai turned from the scene of a family trying to wake their younger member, there was no doubt that this was their youngest member. Ukai was going to find the track coach those were his players they would answer for this, this wasn't just a joke gone bad. Dammit, like hell Ennoshita would definitely not return, and that would have Tanaka leaving, Kinoshita and Narita would follow, and would the ace stick around if his Libero left? Nishinoya was friends with them, very close to the Omega and the betas. If Asahi were to leave...It was a disaster he couldn't protect the teams players He had to think of another way. Dammit he would have to take that offer to, teach. It left a sour in his mouth, they needed a permanent supplementary maths teacher.

"Here, Ukai-san this will help. It's been a long day. The police took their report. Officer Daichi was honest with Tanaka-San back there. The kids will get a slap to the hands, the beating received by the Alphas in question will be enough. As for their parent, they'll be fined for damages. Medical bill, clothes. The clothes torn were Tanaka-kun's. The officer asked if the boys were bonded and I know Tanaka fibbed more for Chi then his son. It's a higher punishment trying to mark someone else's mate. What a mess "Ukai looked at his assistant, how the hell did he stay so calm in all of this. The man was usually a nervous wreck when it came to practice and talking about games. Takeda sipped his own can of cool tea, the coach realized he had one in his hand as well and did the same forgetting his mission of destruction.

"Like I said, tomorrow they'll all be there on time at morning practice."

"How? How could they-how could you possibly know that? We can't keep them safe we have the biggest collection of Omega players and the other sports know. That's why they are picking them off for this stupid hunting-" Takeda held up his phone to show Suga's text.

"This is everyone except Ennoshita of course. We can let him decide if he will tell anyone his story tomorrow at practice, you'll have to keep your distance and let him practice at his own pace. Tanaka will most likely be enough of a bother he wont need the scent of an adult alpha circling him no matter the intentions. "

 ** _SUGA: COUNT US IN, FOR AM PRACTICE. WE HAVE A GAME COMING UP WE CAN'T CUT ANOTHER PRACTICE._** ." Ukai didn't know how long he stood with his mouth open.


	10. Pack lunch

"HEY! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" The alpha's deep growl scared Kageyama who had been pacing in front of Hinata's front gates. He had heard that one of their members had been attacked on his way home. Worse than Hinata, it had gone further but the team's captain didn't say who or give any details. He only disclosed that it was declared omega hunting season, and the boys and girls volleyball teams had been the target due to the amount of omegas they had join each team.

Daichi had said there would be a morning practice their first practice matches were coming up. They would be up against the Neighborhood association. All alphas, and known to be quiet fierce.

It didn't matter, Kageyama knew Hinata had been safe because he walked him home saw him to his gates. Then for some reason he couldn't sleep and then his alarm went off but he was already headed towards the orange haired kid's place. Did he make it inside? Had someone really attacked him when Kageyama had turned back to go home. Was he hurt bad-

" _ **DON'T FUCKING MOVE" . .**_." Tomo snarled his teeth bared body tense ready to jump.

Had this delinquent hurt Hinata?"

"Kageyama?" Shoyo yawned carrying his bag over his shoulder holding a bundle in his arms, a tuft of orange locks peeking out from the small blanket.

"You know this mute trespasser!" Tomo light a cigarette and kept his eyes narrowed on the tall Alpha at the end of the walk. He took Shoyo's bike and stepped over to open the gate ignoring the kid in the school uniform. In fact he was sure to place himself between Kageyama and the two Omegas. Kageyama scanned Shoyo's face, there was only curiosity no injuries, the relief that spread through him burned his cheeks when he realized he was caught staring. That stranger, the one that kept close, to close to Shoyo cleared his throat.

"Um, Kageyama is something wrong, is practice off? I got a weird text from-"

"Weird text?" Tomo stopped walking, his voice stirn causing the young Hinata to flinch. Causing the young Alpha to growl in response. Interesting. This kid had a crush on Shoyo. Well he had to prove himself first.

Hinata nervously tried to make up for his flinch, Tomo hated how the kid was afraid of him. He'd never hit an Omega in his life. He'd come close but never physically hurt anyone innocent.

"Tomo" Shoyo cleared his throat. "This is my teammate Kageyama Tobio. He is a genius setter and we are going to win nationals with his skill and my spikes combined! He sets like bam and I can swoosh smack! It's amazing." The younger boy even holding his sister was suddenly all vibrance and sunshine again. Tomo couldn't help but reach out and ruffle his-no not his nephew not his son nothing. These kids weren't his, but still he ruffled Shoyo's hair. Last night's nightmare had the house smelling of fear and it took everything in Tomo to keep from scenting both pups reassuring them they were alright.

Now he had some horny teen sniffing around, GREAT! Tomo didn't sign up for this. _**Ritzu where the fuck are you?**_

"So Kageyama walked you home yesterday and he's here to walk you to school. Very chivalrous."

"Hinata is my teammate and spiker, his spikes are going to win us nationals. He's easier to work with than the other idiots." The dark haired boy glared back at the suspicious delinquent. Was this guy a gangster hiding out in the boonies from a rival gang, was there a price on his head? What did he have to do with Hinata?

"Oh, sorry." Shoyo shyly interjected shifting a sleeping Natsu to his other shoulder, " Doubtinyama this is my uncle Tomo, he's been visiting while my aunts been away. She sometimes decides to go on benders and not come home for a month. Normally it's just Natsu and I but Uncle is sticking it out until she returns. Don't mind his hair, he's coming out of a rebellious stage. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get my sister to the sitter's and Uncle has a bakery to open, the meat buns don't cook themselves."

"Hey! Such a cruel taskmaster. Why don't you let me carry her. She'll sleep the whole way there and won't notice you've gone And clearly Kakka-sama is here to-"

"Kageyama" both boys corrected.

"Right. My bad. He's here to walk you to school safely. As in you will reach school in the same condition in which you left here in. Or my rebellious ass kicking days won't be so far left behind."

Hinata had to laugh now at Tomo trying to threaten a stoic setter like Tobio. He allowed Natsu to be pulled from him she snuggled into Tomo's neck. She was slowly warming up to him, and Shoyo had heard the message Tomo left on their aunt's phone. He didn't have to stick around but he was, he was staying until she showed up. They wouldn't be alone, Tomo staying meant someone would always be there to greet them when they returned from school. .

Tomo hadn't tried to hit them or order them about, only reminding them to brush their teeth or wash up. He had made bentos this morning even though Hinata had tried to tell him he didnt need one. The stupid alpha bullies at school would be eating good, they always stole his lunch.

Today was going to be wonderful, Kageyama was there to walk with him, he wouldn't be alone!

"Bye uncle!" he shouted hurrying down the walk with the long legged Kageyama, and Tobio turned walking backwards, he waved with a scowl. "Yeah, bye Uncle try not to burn the bakery down."

Tomo held back the urge to flip the highschooler off, it damn near killed him. Instead he focused on the child in his arms, she had snuggled into his neck close to his scent gland as if waiting to be scented by him. She was so small, he found her smiling up at him from under the blanket, "He likes Tobio. He told me so. He says he has nice eyes and great legs for jumping. I'm glad we have you. Auntie wouldn't like Shoyo talking to alphas or having any friends. He likes volleyball and she wanted him to come straight home and work in the bakery. "

"Well then little miss lets get you to granny's and I'll get to baking so brother can stay happy." She nodded and giggled when he rubbed his nose to hers. He sighed, these kids knew more than he thought, damn Ritzu stay away then.

Yamaguchi was blushing bright red as he practiced his serves with Tsukki, Daichi was trying not to notice but it was impossible, the usually scowling and bored looking first year kept himself between any Alpha that neared the freckled Omega. The two had definitely changed, the blond blocker was actually trying to be constructive with Hinata without any biting snark behind his words.

"Are you feeling sick? Tsukishima? " Hinata asked shyly.

"Maybe he got hit by one of your serves." Kageyama mumbled holding an ice pack to the side of his head. Motioning for his practice partner to come back over to their side of the net.

"Sorry. I did say sorry, Big headyama!"

"Big head!" The Alpha growled "Besides if you'd only listen to what I said you'd be fine with your serves-"

The two started arguing and Daichi decided to step in, but Suga caught his shoulder, "Let them have a little longer." He had such an amused expression on his face, "Hinata usually doesn't speak that way to Alphas to any alpha. It's a relief to see him actually being apart of conversation. I don't know what it is about our Tobio but it brings the best out in our little number ten. "

"Where have you been? And why does it matter-"

Suga took Daichi by the wrist and led him over to a far corner of the gym," since you've proven yourself trustworthy."

"Trustworthy? I am not some animal that bullies underclassman or omegas for fun."

"I see that." Suga sighed leaning against the wall near the bleachers. I didn't mean to cause offense." Suga had released Daichi's wrist and the Alpha found himself missing the warmth of the omega's hand. Suga looked sad, had he made him sad? Dammit Daichi what's wrong with you? "Oh, uh. What I was saying." Suga cleared his throat and his usual passive face replaced his downturned lips and furrowed brow.

"Hinata's aunt is a Beta that runs a bakery and goes on binges every few months. My grandmother babysits Natsu his little sister. It seems he has some strange Alpha staying there, his aunt is gone and this Alpha is running the bakery himself. He looks like a gangster but Granny says he's fine. Natsu told her this morning that a certain teammate walked the small crow home. And then this morning, I was a little late due to an errand I had to run. I forgot I didn't have your number to text you. One day Hinata will tell you why he wears long sleeves even in the summer, why he doesn't like alphas getting too close. "

"I don't know if I want to hear that story." Daichi said honestly.

"I hope you listen when that time comes though." Suga smiled. "Now better get ready, Tanaka will be even more unbearable. And I don't think Ryu-" Just then the gym doors opened in entered Ennoshita, Narita and Kinoshita were following at the sides with Tanaka leading the front.

Daichi caught his breath the usually shy Ennoshita was looking down, still the bruising on his neck were bright purple against the pale of his skin. He had a bruise on his left cheek and was ready to bolt from the scent he was giving off, however he came. Tanaka glared openly at anyone looking in their direction. "Chi!" Hinata was the first to approach, and without taking notice to Tanaka's intimidation efforts he hugged the taller Omega.

"Let's practice. You sure have a lot of Alpha and Beta friends." The orange fireball beamed taking Ennoshita by his wrist causing Tanaka to growl low, this cause the little Omega to flinch which brought over Tobio.

"Sssorry Tanaka-senpai were you already going to practice?"

"It's alright." Chi replied softly, "He's just sore cause he woke up on the wrong side of the futon. "

This brought red to Tanaka's cheeks before he could speak the gym doors burst open and Lu Tanaka was standing as a larger than life version of his son, his blonde daughter at his side.

Hinata hide behind Chi who winced, "Oh god. Ryu. Why is your dad and sister here?"

"I don't know I'll go ask. Don't panic he said he wouldn't bring up yesterday." Tanaka whispered low enough only Hinata who stood behind Chi could hear.

"Are they gangsters?" he stammered and Chi laughed softly.

"No. He's a big teddy bear. "

"Are you okay Ennoshita. I mean it's okay to not be okay. I don't know how bad it was, or how far they got. But it wasn't your fault." Hinata's words were so as a matter of fact that the older Omega held his breath staring at the oddity in front of him.

Ennoshita felt his eyes water and Hinata hugged him again, the two betas that had crowded gave the two space.

"Look I'll show you something." No one saw the two sneaking away to the locker room, except Tobio.

Once inside Hinata rolled up his sleeve revealing a scar where teeth had bitten the small forearm, he removed his practice jersey and the shirts underneath. There on his back several other bite marks. Ennoshita gasped falling to his knees a hand to his mouth, "See. You don't have to be quiet Ennoshita. And don't let them make you feel ashamed. No one blames you. They are thieves, we were the ones robbed, you don't have to be afraid or ashamed. This wasn't you this was whomever attacked you. At least that's what Suga told me once so I believe him. At least it helps me sleeps some nights. Although I still have nightmares even if that was middleschool. "

Tobio shut the door slowly feeling sick he headed to the bathrooms to be just that. "Was that why he jumped every time someone was overly gruff, or handled him roughly. Who did that? Why at anytime would anyone blame themselves for being attacked. It was confusing. Tobio had no one to talk to or ask about this, his own family had their own biased opinions.

"Takeda." Lu called out gruffly, Saeko rolling her eyes and looking at her brother with a mix of pity and helplessness.

"Tanaka-Sama. " Takeda went to cut this disruption off at the head, he figured this was coming but hoped it wouldn't.

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday." Tanaka produced some flowers from behind his back, then falling to his knees in seiza, bowing deeply.

"Dad what the fu-" Ennoshita put a hand over his friends mouth, the heat on his palm reminded him of how he awoke this morning. Warm, his body wrapped around Ryu's his face firmly against a shirtless chest, another arm had been thrown over them. Saeko she slept with the back of her arm and leg thrown over them. Then topping it off was Tanaka-sama, he was snoring and sleeping with his long muscular arms wrapped around Ryo and Chi.

He'd been apart of a couple puppy piles over the years , all initiated at the Tanka house but this time it was different. The air was so thick with territorial pheromones, but Chi wasn't afraid, instead he found it hard to get up. And he only waited for Ryu to wake up, Ennoshita didn't feel his injuries as much perhaps he should.

He was really fortunate to have a great friend and a good team, he smiled at Hinata who was watching curiously as was everyone else as Takeda took a bouquet of flowers and a bento.

Ennoshita dropped his hand away when he felt himself burn bright red, "Let him be, he's making amends. You know how your father is, he'll go above and beyond to regain that trust he thinks he's lost. Besides I think he's sweet on the advisor."

"Gross." Tanaka growled "I refuse to call a teacher mom." and Ennoshita despite his sourness, and weariness he laughed loudly. Hinata next to him giggled and Tanaka grinned seeing how Nishinoya joined in with Narita and Kinoshita. The others looked their direction curiously but Daichi yelled out

"Back to work! Hinata! No more socializing I think you've warmed up enough time to practice quicks with Kageyama. "

"Yes! Sorry! Right away Senpai! "

Hinata left the second years to their practice shining a bright smile at upperclassmen. Earning him a head pat from Tanaka.

Kageyama watched holding in a growl when the baldie reached over and touched his team mate so familiarly.

Practice went without more disruption, however the elder Tanaka had announced that after they planned the neighborhood association he would be catering free food. To the winner, that included meat.

This got the team up and riled ready to win.

 _ **~)~**_

Suga rubbed his temples, bastards stole his lunch, and granny had made that personally for him. He had stayed too late after to help Yui with her maths, she was near failing and needed at least a passing on the next test so she could continue to play on the female team. It had given him a moment to ask about the offending players. She said that the coach physically threw them off the team and into a month of detention.

Yui asked how the boys team was, if the alphas were less harassing as on the female team. As the captain she was constantly telling her teammates to stop treating their own omega teammates. It was going to take a lot to actually bond as a pack the were losing players due to this omega hunting season.

"So spill. Any cute single omegas out there, it sure is lonely playing with all these sweaty Alphas. And the omegas on our team are way too terrorfied."

"I don't blame them." Koshi sighed shutting his maths notebook.

"Touche. But I'm trying desperately to reform these, bitches for lack of better word. Some of these girls have their parents views. How do I change this?"

Suga smiled sadly, "The fact that you recognize the problem will make you better than the captain before you. And I can tell you what we did maybe it will work for you, if you think it's a safe approach. "

"Please! Master I am at your mercy! Tell me your ways!" Michimiya put her hands in a praying manner over her head and was on her knees.

Suga laughed, "Don't make a scene. Get up!"

"How are you getting along with Daichi? I told you he's a stand up guy real straight forward. Easy to fall for right? Even for an Alpha like me it's not easy to deny all he has." the Alpha spoke in a soft tone still on her knees looking up at Suga with an expression that made Suga's cheeks burn.

Her eyes searched Suga's wide ones, a predatory smile on her face "Or if you aren't into Alpha males what about females?" Suga took a nervous step back, how did they start talking about this.

Yui stood straightening her uniform, "He has a mean return. Uh! Now I'm so pumped I wanna play him again. I can't believe I'm the captain of the girls team when I was his co captain. I'd rather work with him then unruly lot I'm saddled with. My co captain is terrified of my raised voice. I can't work with this!"

"It's your responsibility to find their strengths and memorize their weaknesses. After this month things will die down on the Omega hunting season. So childish. " Yui nodded.

"I don't know I've never managed to catch one."

"One what?" Koshi's face was red the dark haired Alpha was exactly his height.

"Omega." She smiled stepping closer to him.

"Oi! Yui-senpai? I was looking for you."

Yui sighed heavily, "one of my first years, an Omega one of the brave or stupid ones to hang on. Hiromi-kun this the vice captain of the boys teams."

Suga smiled "Hello."

"It better be important Hiromi-kun."

"I'll leave you two. It was nice meeting you Hiromi-kun" Yui waved goodbye and the two girls headed the opposite direction of Suga thankfully. He needed to sit in the sun and soak up some warmth. Their game against the neighborhood association was tonight, there was a small carnival beforehand. The team had been practicing hard, all for the goal of earning free meals with meat. His stomach growled, it was so childish to steal one's lunch box, like middleschool status. He was so dumb to not keep his bento in sight, and he didn't dare ever ask Granny for extra cash. She was already taking care of him that was enough.

"Koshi?" Suga swore under his breath for not paying attention. He turned around in the empty courtyard and smiled thinly at his ex boyfriend.

"Would you like to share a lunch?" his ex stepped closer, Suga stepped back.

"Oi! What business do you have with our vice Captain?" Narita and Kinoshita both asked trying to stand their tallest. They had happened to be on their way to the gym for a lunch practice wanting to leave Ennoshita and Tanaka-kun some time alone. Now some punk was harassing their vice captain. _**Not on their watch.**_

Suga tried to hold back a laugh by coughing, amusing, he never had a set of bodyguards before. These two were exactly that the way they were putting themselves between the basketball team Alpha and himself.

Suga allowed himself to be escorted away from the secluded area, " Wheres your lunch Senpai?"

"Suga senpai!" Hinata came running up to greet the three, he was a little weary of the tall betas, but Ennoshita said they'd all been childhood friends with him and Tanka. So he tried to give a quick smile, almost like a cat trying to walk past two large dogs, he inched forward to be standing/bouncing in front of the taller Omega.

"Hinata? Everything alright?"

"Yes, I was going to practice with Kageyama after I ate, are you here too for practice?"

Suga nodded, his headache was still there but not so noticeable, he was surprised when the smaller omega threw his arms around Suga's waist. It felt good to be touched, Koshi hadn't realized he was starved, until Hinata rubbed the side of his face into his chest. The gray haired Omega's stomach chose then to growl.

"Suga-san are you still hungry? Did you eat?" Hinata was leading Suga towards where he and Kageyama were sitting. The dark haired setter was reading a volleyball magazine with a frown. "These are all Omegas. Why is this one different from the Alpha one, they keep asking these Omegas about when they'll settle down and bond. The one I lent you on the Alpha national team didn't ask such idiot questions. This is crap, keep the one I gave you-" Kageyama's jumped up from the grass he was sitting on, it looked as if the two were sharing a bento. Suga couldn't be happier, Shoyo was normally so shy around Alphas. Kageyama was a reserved one, seeing him treat the little crow like a teammate and a friend it brightened the vice captain's day. Good for those two, their friendship or even relationship wherever it goes will make their game stronger.

" I'm fine." Suga lied not wanting to trouble anyone but suddenly he was being pulled over to where the small crow had made a nest with his spiking setting partner. He sat down and was handed a bento.

"It's dangerous to practice on an empty stomach!" Hinata scolded gently "You can share ours." He smiled shyly at Kageyama who nodded in support.

"No Senpai please have mine!"

"No! Mine is much tastier!"

Both Betas were producing lunches from their bags, "I'll get drinks!" Hinata was on his feet but someone was already on his feet before him.

"No, I'll go." Kageyama produced his wallet, he never spent money on friends before, this was a new experience.

"No fair, we want to join. " Nishinoya walked up pulling Asahi behind him. The Alpha was looking around suspiciously and sniffing the air.

He thought he caught the scent of a trespasser but he was wrong there was only the small group.

"Suga's lunch was stolen." Hinata shook his head, "I hoped by third year I wouldn't need to worry about that-"

"Your lunch has been stolen?"

Hinata winced looking up at a scowling Tobio, "Not todays? Besides I should know better than to leave anything unguarded."

"That's shit. No one should be stealing your lunch." Kageyama and Hinata started arguing going for drinks.

"I want a pocari! " Nishinoya called out in hopes the two heard him he shook his head.

Asahi offered the red pocari he was drinking, the short libero took it without a thought, it wasn't until the Asahi was staring at him with red burning cheeks that he realized he just shared an indirect kiss.

"Oi! I want to join the party." Daichi went to sit across from Suga carrying something that the third year vice captain recognized.

"Oh, I was in my third period class and found that you may have left this behind." Daichi wasn't one to lie but he couldn't honestly bring himself to say he overheard two alpha third years bragging about taking Suga's bento from him locker. Among other things, he vowed to wash the Omegas shirt and pe shorts before giving them back to their rightful owner. He had them in the schools washer and paid a first year student council member to hang them to dry. They would be dry in time for after school practice.

Daichi had actually threatened to beat the two Alphas to a pulp if they didn't hand over their stolen goods, and he had reported them. He was unsure why he wanted to use violence, he wasn't a naturally violent man. However seeing that they'd thrown Suga's things into the mud just for the fun of it had made him snap. Something deep inside just snapped and he had pushed the one Alpha holding the bento laughing into the desk. The teacher had left the room so it was just the class staring.

Daichi was tall and quiet so it was that much more impacting seeing him losing his temper. Asahi had been there to calm him with a hand on his shoulder, a reminder where he was and as the Captain of the team, who he was. Now he was handing the bento a little jostled but still in tact, to its rightful owner.

Suga looked down at the old bento box his grandmother used to pack his lunches, he was upset that someone had taken it and he would have to tell her he lost it.

"Thank you. " He sat cross legged, and the bickering couple had returned arms full of pocari and yogurt.

Suga smiled through his tears, wiping discreetly at his eyes, where they a pack now? Was this what it felt like to be apart of something?

He wasn't aware that someone was scowling at him from across the courtyard, or that someone was plotting against him.


	11. Chapter 11 interruptions

Kenma nervously sat on the park bench just as he was taught by Kuro, if he was lost, he was to stay put until Kuro could find him. And Kuro always found Kenma. He took out his hand held game and nervously fiddled with it. It was stupid he had left his phone in Kuro's jacket pocket.

He didn't know this place very well, they were really here cause Kuro wanted to spy on the Kurasano team. There had been a rumor that they had talented first years that would give everyone a run for their Kenma managed to get lost in the pushing carnival crowd before the match between the neighborhood association and highschool could get started. Kuro was probobly swearing at him up and down, Kenma could be so useless and cause so many problems. The short dark haired omega with blonde tips hugged his knees to him, what if Kuro got fed up and decided to not look for him? What if he was already on the train back home?

The young Omegas stomach twisted and it felt colder here, all he wore was a plain black t-shirt and dark jeans. He tried to keep the fear in, tried to keep his breathing calm.

"Hello there cutie." An unfamiliar voice greeted in that lame artificial way that Kenma hated. He didn't answer. Only hugging his knees tighter, he had to concentrate on breathing. "Don't be rude you little bitch. I said hello-" The tall alpha glared down at him, and made a grab for him.

"Oh! Hey! There you are!" an orange haired omega was pushing past the two alpha's looming over Kenma. Smacking the hand that would have tangled up in Kenma's collar."Uncle was just saying it's time for us to eat. He's sad his team lost you're his favorite nephew so maybe you can cheer him up." The boy took Kenma's freezing hand so naturally and the two were standing up before Kenma knew what was going on, except the two Alphas were not going to be easily thrown off.

"Uncle!" Hinata felt weird calling out to Tomo but these guys were persistent. He knew what happened when persistence continue. He could feel the fear as well as smell it in his new friend. The Omega was shivering and Shoyo wished he had brought his jacket or something. Suga always said to think on your feet and never be alone. Well Hinata wouldn't let these knothead soccer players harass some kid.

Tomo glared at the two harassers, though his legs ached and lungs burned he stalked forward ready for a fight. These two Alpha brats were seniors sure but his pup was just a first year and he wouldn't let some punk kids harass Hinata. It was the least he could do after losing to these brats. Ugh, the smirk that Tobio kid had when he set, but then again he did get to see his Hinata in action, the kids jump was amazing and his quick even more so.

Kenma nervously hid behind the strange young Omega, he noted the volleyball practice jersey and felt a little less afraid. But why was this stranger helping him? What did he want in return?

The two Alphas took one look at Tomo and stammered their sorry and left faster than Hinata could say Goodbye.

"You two alright?" Tomo had a small Natsu on his back, it was then that Kenma noticed the smaller female version of the Omega next to him, smiling just as brightly rubbing her head against the back of the dark haired Alpha's head.

"You know Shoyo I'm going to show you how to fight. Either that we're going to roll you in some anti-alpha cologne. Who's your friend?" He giggled "Natsu that tickles, you are going to have me smelling of cotton candy." He pulled her from his back to hold the small fireball in his arms. "You too my jelly bean. Are you scenting me because those other kids were jumping on me like a jungle gym?" Natsu shyly giggled nuzzling the alpha under his chin.

"We just met." Hinata giggled watching Natsu, she was attached to Tomo but if he left, not if when he left they would be alone.

Kenma kept his eyes down not wanting to bring attention to himself but the orange haired Omega was crouched down trying to look at his face. And this Alpha was his Uncle he didn't yell or barate the Omega for being harassed.

"Sorry I didn't catch your name you looked like you didn't want to be bothered just then. So I jumped in without asking. I hope I didn't-I mean sometimes I-" Hinata messed with the corner of his practice jersy.

"No. Thank you." Kenma tried to not mumble, he always mumbled and Kuro said it was impolite. "My name is Kenma. " He said clearly.

"Don't be shy." Shoyo smiled looking at his friends beautiful cat like eyes "You have beautiful eyes. And such cool hair. "

Kenma blushed not used to being touched by anyone other than Kuro or Kuro's family, he found he didn't mind this omega. "I"m Shoyo. Did you watch us crush the old men of the Neighborhood Association?" Shoyo was petting his head, getting closer and touching Kenma easily, leaving a calming scent. What was this?

Kenma shook his head too embarrassed to say he was lost before he could see the game. Tomo left the boys to chat he had promised Natsu meat! He had to make meat buns to donate, that damn Tanaka Lu had talked him into it. So he was up earlier than he wanted making extra, but it was worth it. " Boys I won't be far. Natsu is hungry I'm going to feed her and then we will be heading home. Its a weekend for me and those are my busiest. "

"I'll help uncle-" Shoyo didnt want Uncle to leave them, maybe if he helped at the shop more.

"You won't, you've had a long week of triple practices. Even now I can see your legs are sore, so you boys get some food. Weekends are for going out and hanging with friends or lounging around the house." He winked and tossed Natsu in the air "Meat meat meat meat!" She cheered.

Shoyo couldn't help but hug Tomo around the waist, he'd dyed his hair back to black, saying it was annoying keeping up on the blond. However Shoyo heard granny say that kids at Natsu's school were poking fun at her for having a yakuza at her house.

Why did Tomo care? How long before he was tired of them and left?

"Woah, hey! Careful this old guy is sore as hell from trying to stop your spikes. And that Asahi kid! My god, I'll never take the neighborhood association practices lightly. Now you and your friend have fun!" Tomo ruffled the orange omega's hair again.

"Shoyo?" Kenma's voice was soft he sensed a change in his friend? Acquaintance?

"Sorry, I am just tired. " He watched his uncle walking away seeing his back made Shoyo nervous. "There is our genius setter! Kageyama?"

The taller dark haired boy had a scowl on his face still in his uniform he was carrying two paper plates piled with food.

"Hungryama, this is my friend Kenma, Kenma Kageyama Tobio, he looks mean but he's just thinking really hard as to what to say." Shoyo whispered the last part loudly, Tobio rolled his eyes.

"This isn't all for me bakka. Here." He handed his spiker one of the more louded plates.

Kenma nervously kept himself behind Shoyo. "I didn't know you had a friend I would have brought another so here take it." He sternly held out the second plate. The Omega looked too skinny and pale he was a little taller than Shoyo but not by much. "Oh no I -"

"Better take it or he'll get nervous and blush so bright it may start a fire." Hinata handed the plate to his new friend, Kenma's stomach growled at that moment.

"Ok. Thank you." Kenma nervously took the plate piled high with meat and no veggies, just what he liked.

"I'll share with you Kageyama, come on sit down there's a bench."

This was how Kuroo found his friend and setter, sitting and smiling? Kenma never smiled but there he was wearing a Karasuno high jacket three sizes too big to belong to an omega. Something aggressive stirred in his chest and he felt himself growl. He had been searching for his lost friend this whole time getting frantic when he realize the idiot had left his phone in Kuroo's jacket. Kenma was even eating, another boy was feeding him and Kenma was taking bites as he played his hand held. Not a care in the world? The omega wasn't nervous instead he continued to play at his game. And Kuroo had been looking madly for the little idiot.

The orange haired boy was laughing and turned to feed the dark haired Alpha next to him with the same hand he fed Kenma. That was enough to set his inner Alpha off, he would take back what was his, and that younger Alpha wouldn't stop him and he would take the other Omega just for fun"Kenma!" Kuroo stormed over, he didn't mean to sound angry, he did notice the orange haired boy flinch and desp. No one trespassed against Tetsuro.

ite his fear seeping through, he kept himself between Kenma and Kuroo, bad idea.

Kuroo growled even louder showing his teeth, this had the Alpha on his feet, kid was tall but no match for Kuroo. Tetsuro eyed the orange haired Omega from head to toe.

"No, uh it's alright. This is my friend Shoyo. I was telling you about Kuro. I'm causing him trouble again. "

"Oh! I didn't know you were dating. I'm sorry-" Hinata blushed he put his nearly empty plate down.

"No, uh-we are just friends.' Kenma now blushed and Kuroo halted any idea of scenting the two Omega's instead he wanted to throw Kenma over his shoulder wrapped in a Nekoma high jacket scenting him until they were home.

"Hinata Shoyo nice to meet you." Hinata offered his hand but once he took a step towards Kuroo he was pulled back by Tobio.

"Kageyama Tobio." He didn't offer his hand nor did Kuroo, instead a flash of recognition at the name, Kuroo's eyes only widened with surprise. He quickly covered it up with a sneer, and then spoke without his narrowed hazel eyes leaving Tobio's.

"Come one Kenma, thank these guys. And let's go we'll miss the last train."

Kenma nodded turning to bow to his friends, yes they had said they were friends. "I look forward to meeting again. "

"Give him his jacket back. If your cold you can use mine. " Kuroo snapped and Kenma hurried to do just that. The tall boy with the black hair spiked up glanced back at them suspiciously before wrapping his coat around the younger omega. He tossed Tobio his jacket, and pulled the dark haired boy with blond tips and beautiful eyes away disappearing into the crowd.

"Tobio glared until they were out of sight his whole body tense, he could hear the Alpha reprimanding the Omega. "Now you stink. You can't just go off on your own."

"But Kuro they think we are a couple. Why didn't you deny it."

"It doesn't matter. But now you stink. And don't go denying things without knowing the situation." Kuroo threw an arm around Kenma and started to scent him heavily. " You reek! Don't squirm."

Hinata laughed "What an odd couple, wonder where they are from? Or who they were visiting. They look so flashy with their hair. Do you think I should dye my -"

"Don't you dare!" Tobio cut his spiker off, he loved the orange of Shoyo's hair it matched the omegas vibrant character. Without a thought he placed his jacket over the smaller boy's shoulders.

The shorter boy blushed and returned to the bench where he fed the Alpha who sat and read one of the alpha volleyball magazines. It didn't escape him that he was given rice, veggies and meat. Kageyama had only meat, thus why Hinata was feeding both boys.

The crowds were starting to thin, "I better go find Natsu and uncle." .

Tobio made a face, "Wait." He reached up and caught Hinata by his forearm, this caused the shorter boy to jump. The setter didn't let go he pulled Hinata to sit next to him. "So who is that alpha at your house? You aren't related."

"Like I said, he's my aunts boyfriend. He is helping out until she returns. "

"Does she do that often? I mean leave?" Hinata pulled his arm free, he didn't want to explain to Tobio how his aunt drank because looking at him and Natsu reminded her of their mother and how much she missed her. If it hadn't been for the Hinata children, their mother would be alive. He then would have to explain some other things he wasn't ready for.

"I have to go. "

"Wait." Tobio kept hold of the Omega's arm, the cool wind started to chill the air and Hinata tried to pull free.

"I really should go. "

"Why wont you tell me? Do you not have the same trust in me you do with Suga? Or Ennoshita? Why do you flinch away from me when I raise my voice? Do you know how that makes an Alpha feel?"

"I don't? I do trust you. I'm not afraid of you." Hinata tried to sound convincing. "I didn't think you noticed."

Hinata said shyly not looking at the Alpha boring a hole into his soul with those cobalt eyes. " Don't be mad."

Shakily Hinata put a hand over Tobio's where it held tight to his forearm. Underneath the scar burned angry and hot. Hinata knew it was in his head but he couldn't help but shake, he had trusted that Alpha too.

"I-I'll tell you but not today. " Hinata forced himself to look the Alpha in the eyes, his own gold searched the cobalt for agreement. He then did something he never knew he would ever attempt in a million years. He stood on the tips of his toes and pressed his lips to slightly parted Alpha's.

Tobio caught his breath squeezing the omega's forearm on instinct. He heard the intake of breath and released, not before feeling a small cool tongue that tasted of rice and barbecue sauce shyly ran over his lips and tongue. It was Hinata who ended it before the setter could collect his own thoughts.

"I better go. Thanks for the food and see you tomorrow morning." The orange fireball darted off in the direction of the food vendors.

The setter put a hand to his lips and a chill ran up his spine, he felt warm despite not having a jacket. He had only lent his jacket to the dark haired omega with blond tips because he was trembling.

Kageyama would much rather his jacket smell of Hinata, he smiled to himself Hinata had his jacket on, and it would definitely smell like apples and strawberries. Hinata was this and scent of the grass after the rain. He wanted to chase after the Omega but he held himself firm, he had to let the Omega lead. Shoyo was skittish, and he had a reason. He looked forward to camp, they would definitely have more alone time.

 ** _~0~_**

Suga stretched, the game left him feeling excited for the matches to come, everyone was a little rough but they all worked together. He yawned he should collect his plate then head home but this week had really been a hard one. Granny wasn't feeling to well and she hadn't made it, he promised to bring her a plate.

He wanted nothing more than to rest, deciding it wouldn't hurt if he decided to just sit under the tree and watch the crowds this was a carnival like atmosphere. He watched families and couples walk by.

Before he knew it he was nodding off, when he came to it was to the smell of barbecue beef and rice. He had a coat laying over him and he was using a very muscular thigh as a pillow.

"I figured you were exhausted, I'm surprised you made it as long as you did. You played hard." Daichi smiled down at the startled Suga. "I save you some meat, those starving heathens would have left nothing but the grills and maybe tongs. "

"I-"

"You've been keeping the first years on task with their studies, and I hear you even help the girls volleyball players with maths. "

Suga yawned having a plate handed him, "And Tanaka-san to give this to your gran." Daichi held out a small bento, perfect for granny.

"Thank you. I-I mean. You are so kind. Tanaka-san as well. I don't know if I'll be able to eat all of this.'

"Well we are going to sit until you make a dent. All the important food groups there, meat, veggies and rice. And of course I got us both a pacari. "

Suga tucked his legs under him "I'll have to pay you back somehow. You've fed me twice, and I have a feeling my bentos have stopped being a target thanks to you. "

"Only a few of my many job duties as your friend and captain." Suga giggled accepting the pacari. "Well captain Daichi what did you think about today?"

"A little rough but we all played as a team. I look forward to camp."

"I'm excited too. The startled looks on everyone's face when Hinata and Kageyama demonstrated their quick. Did you see his eyes were closed. That takes trust. " Daichi nodded thinking to himself proudly. So does sleeping on someone's lap. He would deny it until his dying day, but he had run his hands through the soft strands of Suga's hair. Unknown to him he had been observed by a scowling Alpha.


	12. Chapter 12 Never Alone

Kageyama glared down at his maths work book, across from him Hinata was nodding off trying to focus. "I'll get us some drinks." The taller boy offered getting up stretching, however Hinata didn't move he was snoring away crouched in an uncomfortable thought about waking the boy, practice had been grueling and Hinata had been excited to come over and study. He said Suga needed a break, he was looking worn down. Tobio had to agree the omega vice captain took it upon himself to keep the players who were struggling academically up to par. That turned out to be everyone but Azumane, and Daichi.

Kageyama heard a whimper from his room, his house was empty, his family often left him to travel overseas on business. Did someone sneak in? He left the two water bottles and took the stairs two at a time, he rushed into his room ready to fight. However no one was there but the Omega still sleeping with his head on Kageyama's table. He went to nudge Hinata out of his nightmare, kneeling down he meant to put a hand on Hinata's shoulder but the boy sat up with a shout. "NO!"

Tobio didn't know what to do, he was staring into wide gold eyes, Hinata seemed a million miles away. "You are safe, you're alright. Shoyo?" Kageyama did what Suga would have and he embraced the short fireball. Hugging was foreign to him, however he had watched Suga these last few weeks and thought if that's all it took to quiet down his omega teammates when stressed he could do that. This was practice, besides after that kiss Hinata surprised him with a week ago, couldn't help but wonder if they were going to touch again. He waited for the fireball to make his move but nothing.

True they did eat lunch together everyday, and sometimes if he was distracted by an article in a volleyball magazine the shorter boy would feed him. Kageyama wouldn't admit to anyone if asked, but he loved that treatment. He liked how Omegas scented their surroundings gently. They were more open to express feeling, with hugging and high fives. Where as alphas tended to be more quiet and the only outbursts were out of anger.

Being on a team with Omegas was different than what he was used to, he hated to think of his dark past, he shivered, Shoyo didn't know that part of him, hadn't met his middleschool teammates. Would he hate him? He was far from a King, even if Hinata poked fun at him calling him his majesty or King. But did anyone know what the nickname really meant, it was a brand that burned the Alpha. It was a cruel nickname given by abused teammates, all Alphas not liking the youngest player challenging them on their court.

Hinata squeezed back, his arm tight around Kageyama's waist, the smaller boy was taking deep breaths.

"Just breathe with me, just breathe with me. Deep breaths, that's right." And Hinata started to calm.

He stiffened pulling away, "I should go home! I'm sorry-"

"Wait." Kageyama wasn't going to let him off so easy, the Alpha gently pushed him down to sit on the bed. Panic filled the smaller boys eyes he glanced around his hands fisted at his side.

"Calm down get your mind out of the gutter." Kageyama didn't mean to sound angry but hated the lack of trust. He wasn't some horny teenager, well he was but he was keeping that part of himself in check. Definitely not thinking of their kiss a few weeks ago or the light touches between. He wasn't some touch starved kindergartener. He was fifteen going on sixteen. A first year in high school, he could handle delicious scents and close proximities.

The scent of fear was stronger and Hinata was on his feet. "It's late I better go-"

"Why are you so jumpy? I already said you can trust me." Tobio put a firm hand on Hinata's shoulder, it was almost like last time except the Omega didn't kiss him. Instead the omega brought his knee up hard and Tobio sank to his knees.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Oh god! I'll get ice! I'm sorry! It was instinctive!" More panic from the Omega that Tobio couldn't breathe let alone offer comfort. Where did he go wrong?

Before he realized he was alone, and he managed to ease his breathing, a pack of ice at his side but no sign of the Omega.

 _ **~0~**_

Shoyo ran, he ran home leaving his bag and not caring, he wouldn't ever be able to face his friend? Boyfriend?

His phone beeped but he ignored it, he just wanted to get home and hid. Tomo greeted him from the livingroom but Hinata headed straight for his room shutting the door.

"Shoyo? You okay?" Tomo knocked on the small kid's door, he could hear sobbing within and anger flared in him with an uncontrollable urge to protect.

"Shoyo? Wanna talk about it buddy? I made your favorite for dinner."

"I'm okay it's just a headache."

"Alright, but if this headache touched you in anyway, I swear on my own grave I'll gladly pop his arms off and beat him with them."

There was a giggle and a small sniffle the door opened a crack and gold eyes didn't meet Tomo's.

"I accidently kicked him in the crotch. " the small boy whined.

"That a boy-I mean. What happened?" Tomo was proud, he had been showing Natsu and Shoyo subtle ways to protect themselves and giving Omega defense lessons on the weekends. Seems like lesson number one sank in and hit it's mark. Still Shoyo looked distraught, why?

The door opened allowing Tomo room to enter, "I fell asleep doing my homework."

Tomo held his breath "And-"

"I had a bad dream, when I woke up Tobio was hugging me. Or I was hugging him. He wanted to talk about it."

"And you wanted to leave. Let me guess you felt cornered."

"He kept asking whats wrong, I know he wants to know why I get these dreams. He kept saying I make him feel bad by being jumpy. That it hurts an alpha too or makes them feel bad."

'He's a serious one isn't he." Tomo replied dryly, knowing this was Shoyo's way of asking if that were true, if Alphas felt pain from an omegas fear.

Tomo hated serious talks, as a kid he didn't have anyone to tell him this and he had to the one to figure it out. He could explain it but to an Omega?

He tsked scratching the back of his head uncomfortably.

"The air it becomes sour when an Omega is afraid, right" Hinata nodded sitting on his bed wiping his eyes. "Well sometimes the sour gets into your lungs, gets into your nose, it burns your senses as an alpha. I think it's a defense mechanism. It makes some Alpha's back off and others it makes them want to sooth the pain. It's like a stone in your heart it hurts your chest, the more you want to sooth the more nervous the Omega tends to become. But that guilt trip is not yours to deal with and if an young alpha gets handsy it's your right to kick him square in the nuts."

Shoyo put his head in his hands, " I can't face him tomorrow! Please kill me."

Tomo laughed now, breaking up the serious atmosphere, "It will remind him to keep his distance next time."

Shoyo shook his head, "He only wanted to know what I was dreaming about, why I have anxiety when I get crowded by alphas."

Tomo wanted to know the same and held is breath as Shoyo held up his forearm pulling back the sleeve. He hissed in anger, but kept still trying to not scare the omega out of his explanation.

 _ **~0~**_

Suga finished up in the library shutting his book, it was nice to study alone but his head pounded he needed to get home and just sleep off this tiredness.

Michimaya smiled sweetly "Suga. You are looking exhausted. Let me walk you home."

Suga stood unsteadily, " No, I'm okay." He felt the first set of cramps nearly knock him off his feet.

"Ah, Izumi was right. You do smell delicious, and you are an idiot forgetting when your cycle is. "

Suga was on alert, this was his head, oh god he was an idiot, he had time still he needed to get home.

"Don't worry, I'm not into Omegas, I'm just a messenger." Michimaya grinned, squeezing Suga's cheeks between her forefinger and thumb.

"I Just want Daichi to myself you keep shaking your ass at him."

"Stop. I don't-" Suga pulled away, but another wave of pain hit him, his body warming up. He needed his backpack, he had a suppressor there.

"Come on you little slut, Izumi is waiting."

Suga grabbed his bag making as if he were accepting his fate, however the volleyball captain laughed. "I'm not stupid of course you have something to fight off this heat. I took health as well."

She snatched his bag from him emptying out the contents smashing the injector, you're a slut and you deserve whatever comes your way. I've been working on getting Daichi to notice me for the past two years. I wont let the likes of you come in and steal him from me, now walk! " She took his arm roughly, Suga knew he wasn't in shape to fight her he needed to wait for an opening.

 _ **~0~**_

"I just entered fourth grade, my father had left my mother. It was only the two of us, she worked hard in her parent's bakery. I don't remember my grandparents, but I know they were nice. It was their bakery, and I would sit after school and do my homework. My aunt was happy then. She would lift me up and dance around with me in her arms. She was seventeen and in her third year. Grandfather was ill and needed mom to go to Tokyo to make purchases and have them mailed here, what she couldn't bring home. "

Hinata gripped his arm, Auntie wanted to sight see, I remember she begged and begged. " Hinata started to take deep breaths.

"Mother agreed, there was some event, a sports event lots of Alphas were on the street. Mother decided we should go. Then a fight broke out, two alphas in a rut, I could smell them they didn't care who they were fighting over. So we tried to go but one of them grabbed my aunt, she's not an Omega but my mother was and she was wearing my mother's favorite jacket. Things happened quickly, mother pulled aunt back but, they grabbed her. And I held on, I couldn't do anything. Usually Alphas would back off when they see an Omega with a child. These ones didn't care. One tore me from her and I remember the sound my wrist made when it broke. I remember her screams and no one helped. She was dragged into a bathroom and no one helped." Hinata started to gasp for air, "Then we had Natsu." He whispered low, my grandfather died of a heart attack once mother was released from the hospital. My aunt changed then. She hates Natsu. She blames me for not being able to help. Omegas are weak."

"She is mad at herself. " Tomo reached slowly to pet the distressed Omega's bowed head. "You're alright."

"Then my second year of middleschool my friend found out I was an Omega and everything changed in him too. He went into a rutt and held me down he bit me here and on my shoulder. He scratched my back enough to leave marks. He said I deserved that for being outside without an escort. He said I was teasing him this whole time. I don't want Tobio to know that. He'll hate me." Hinata sobbed.

"Are you blaming Natsu as well?"

Hinata wiped his eyes and sniffed shaking his head "It's not her fault. That's ridiculous what did she do-"

"Exactly. Shoyo. You need to let it go. I know it's hard but this isn't your fault. Some alpha couldn't control himself. He should be in jail, he should be paying for all he did."

"Your mother is a wonderful woman, some get rid of the pregnancy or give up the baby."

"My mother wouldn't do that she loved Natsu, we came here to run the bakery after grandfather passed. Mother was in a car accident and we were left with auntie. The bakery is ours once I hit twenty five, and I won't have to rely on our aunt. She hates seeing us we remind her to much of what happened."

Tomo didn't know how it happened but he was holding the young Omega in his arms and rocking him.

"I never knew my mother or father. I grew up in an orphanage of unwanted alphas. "

Hinata sniffed, "Well then their loss uncle, because you are way too cool to be forgotten. The last alpha aunt had would hit me everytime I made a noise. Aunt said he broke it off with her because we were too bad of kids and lacked discipline. "

"If you see the guy sniffing around just tell me and I'll show him discipline."

Hinata was wiping his tears away and Tomo rubbed his back. "Now, from an alpha's perspective. Your friend Toebaby-chan will not be angry but more embarrassed at himself. Do you want me to have a talk alpha to alpha?"

"Tobio."

Shoyo was giggling too hard to answer Tomo was running a hand down the side of his ribs making him giggle. "Now, that this emo chat session is done let's eat. Take it from me no real damage can be done with a knee to the groin. It just leaves a lasting impression to think twice before cornering someone who can protect themselves. Or someone who has a pack." Tomo ruffled his nephew's orange hair.

 _ **~0~**_

Izumi grabbed Suga by his short gray hair, "Stop! Let me go!" Suga hissed trying to bite the person holding him down.

"He's fiesty yeah. Glad we came along, I've never fucked an Omega in heat. Izumi you?" two male alphas from the basketball team, the two boys looked eagerly at Suga.

"Fuck off! I'm not giving consent! Let me go and I wont press charges."

"A couple it's amazing. This one I get first crack at, he's mine. And smell that its delicious. " Izumi ignored Suga who was pushed into a corner, his jacket pulled from him discarded outside the small room.

"No! Stop this! It's illegal. This isn't what I want!" Suga tried to keep his head, his body was starting to feel warm all over. He didn't recognize the other Alphas but Izumi, how could he do this? Michimaya? "Why?"

"Dammit Izumi! I gave you the duct tape to get him quiet!" The female volleyball captain glared at the forward.

"I like the noises he makes. I've waited to long. Anyway if you're so nervous go stand watch. If anyone says anything just say its one of your players with a stomach ache. Someone hold him, he's going to do me a bit of warm up while we wait for him to be compliant."

 _ **~0~**_

Daichi and Asahi were laughing at the antics of the Libero who was whooping holding up a passing grade. "This is the first A I've ever earned. Thank you Asahi-Senpai!"

Another flip by the Libero brought Ukai out of his small office.

"What's so exciting boys?"

Takeda was finishing up as well he was done checking grades of his players to his surprise and excitement they had no benched players. He was telling Ukai this when the three boys were cutting through the gym.

Nishinoya showed his paper happily marked with an A, his english teacher was in such shock he had checked the Libero for anything to help him cheat. Something that Takeda had taken up with the teacher, no one doubted the honor of his players.

"It seems our Ace is not only great at speaking but he can teach the most distracted players in english. We may have an all around genius."

Ukai patted his Ace on the back and rubbed the libero's head. "I never doubted you! Great job!"

Daichi looked around the gym " Where Suga?" he asked, "His bike was still in the courtyard."

"He stays in the library until it closes sometimes." Takeda replied .

"I should rub it in. Maybe he'll feel a little relieved thats one player he doesnt have to study with." The libero grinned, "That guy worries too much."

"He means well. I'll go drag him from the library he's been looking tired."

"His grandmother has been ill. I think it's his way of not over worrying, staying busy." Takeda sighed.

 _ **~0~**_

"I said open your mouth!" Izumi growled slapping the gray haired Omega once more he bared his teeth at the near conscious younger man.

The two other members of the basketball club were growling their crotches tight from the scent of an Omega in heat.

Suga was laying there his body on fire he wanted to move but he was sore someone pulled his workout shorts down, the cold air to his bottom half had him snapping back to reality. He opened his mouth to protest but something sour and thick was forced past his lips. He gagged but someone was holding his arms and pulling his head forward, his hair was twisted back so cruelly. "Take it!" Suga wanted to sobb but he couldn't breath a hard punch to his stomach had him gasping and coughing but he couldn't breath around the hard dick in his stretched mouth.

"Swallow!" the alpha grinding into his mouth grunted and Suga pulled away coughing and gagging, he wipped at his mouth, but his hips were taken and pulled up, he was flipped onto his belly.

"I thought you said to wait till he's ready-" One of the unknown Alphas rubbing his hardened cock was grunting.

"Shut up and watch how it's done."

Suga threw up and weakly trying to move away, but his body felt so heavy and someone had tied his hands behind his back. It was painful, his whole body cried out, these were unwanted touches. He needed his medicine, this was becoming too much his breaths were short every touch burned, his head was being forced down and hips up.

In the fog of it he thought he heard his name, a more welcomed voice a scent he wanted to drown in.

"Suga! FUCK! What the fuck do you think you're doing!"

"He lured us!" Izumi snapped pushing at the Alpha that had him pinned once more.

Daichi had smelled Suga all over Mi-kun, as far as he knew they weren't close friends. And she was holding his backpack, she lied smoothly but when a muffled sound came from the utility room behind her she bolted.

Daichi didn't follow instead Nishinoya froze, eyes wide, "SUGA!" he yelled, his voice broke drawing out a curious Alpha in rut, two of them charged the small omega not seeing the alphas at his side. Their mistake.

The Libero dropped his own back and brought a hard fist into the gut of his first attacker, he didn't get much time to do more before Asahi pulled him out of the way attacking with a fierce roar, "Go get the TAKEDA! RUN!" The libero didn't want to leave his friends outnumbered but he couldn't bring himself to disobey and he ran to get the advisor. This was bad, Suga, Suga "please don't be hurt" he mumbled to himself.

"That slut is mine! He went into heat it's his fault!"

Daichi didn't believe this Suga didn't seem the type to allow his heat to go unnoticed. He wouldn't push his health that far, maybe exhaustion but never his heat. He always reminded the first years to keep their injectors on them.

Looking over he could see the bruises and scratches Suga wasn't moving, his lips were swollen and he reeked of this alpha.

"I'll kill you!" Daichi took a deep breath, the smell of fear was so overwhelming that everything went black.

Azumane could smell an omega in heat, it smelled so delicious and inviting. He opened the half opened janitorial door, only to be slammed into by the limp and very unconscious body of another classmate.

Then the door was closed and locked "Azumane had to get a hold of himself, he loved Noya. He loved Noya. That was a truth, suddenly the smell wasn't so appealing.

Ukai was there pounding on the door," Daichi!" he growled.

"You wont hurt him!"

The Alpha kicked the door "Alphas go!" He growled.

Ukai held his breath, these were children, Suga was a child he was to protect not an omega, not an omega in heat. He was a child."

Ukai felt helpless, then someone held up a handkerchief holding it to his nose. The smell of coffee was overwhelming and canceling out the scent of heat.

Nishinoya was fiddling with the locked door, "Let me in Daichi-san! I have medicine, let me give it to Suga he's hurting."

"No! No ALPHAS"

" ! Clear your alpha fogged brain, I am an Omega! Let me in."

"An ambulance is coming." Ukai took a deep breath, how could this happen to one of his players. "No! Noya! It's too dangerous. " The Ace tried to pull the smaller boy back.

"Stop, we have to do this! If Daichi does something they both wont forgive themselves. I have my suppressor. I just-"

"Your player influenced mine! You Omegas should be home! You of all people should know this Takeda!" The Omega advisor was arguing with the basketball coach. "What Takeda you have nothing to say-" the Alpha was crowding the smaller advisor.

Ukai didn't have time for this, "Go Nishinoya!"

"Suga! It's me. Tell Daichi to open the door."

The Omega within groaned weakly, and the Alpha growled in response. "HURT!"

Suga was being cradled there was an overpowering scent on him, he wasn't drowning he was floating. Safe. This scent said SAFE. Someone was nudging his head, he was still burning up but the jacket covering him wasn't scratchy. He was being soothed by hands running over his bare skin, cool hands. Then someone else called his name, another Omega sounding distressed.

"NO ALPHAS!" Daichi was here, in his haze Suga thought this was bad even for a dream.

"Alpha, open the door." Suga sighed, "Someone's hurt."

"You are hurt." Daichi was wiping Suga's sore and bleeding lips and then kissed the top of Suga's head cradling the thinner boy in his arms. Mating was far from the Alpha's brain instead he wanted to protect and keep safe

"Please." Suga whined purring the Alpha complied as if in a trance but before doing so he nuzzled a barely conscious Suga.

Nishinoya cringed Suga was bruised on his face and legs, Daichi's jacket barely covered the naked body. "Sorry Suga, you're going to stink like me for a little. But hands off my Asahi he belongs to me. Even if he doesn't know it."

With the speed of a Libero the smaller Omega brought his injector hard into his friends naked thigh. He wasn't prepared to be pushed roughly back by the team captain he hit the door and things got a bit foggy, he felt himself being pulled back and picked up. His head hurt but it felt nice to lean against the offered shoulder. A familiar scruffy chin ran over his cheek and words whispered by a deep sexy voice into his ear.

"You're so brave, so beautiful and perfect." Again with the scenting and more praise. Noya didn't want to leave whatever dream this was, even if hands were petting the back of his head where it hurt he nuzzled back and took a deep breath. Eyes closed his lips found the thick neck just above a familiar scent were the gland belonged and he licked and bit down. Causing a groan and a grunt, "Not the time or place boys." Takeda sighed.

Asahi let out a breath and continued to hold his Omega to his chest, the ambulance was taking Suga away and cleared the libero from a serious head injury. Takeda was glad that the Suga wasn't alone, looking around his team would never be alone.


	13. Chapter 13 The Family You Made

"They say female Alphas are way more aggressive when territory is trespassed on, but I don't think I've ever seen male Alphas react this way. " Takeda gestured to a tall Ace holding a Libero in his arms scenting and murmuring everything will be alright, that Suga will be fine.

Daichi had to be held back and after the pheromones cleared he'd sank to his knees shaking. Would people call them weak?

Takeda wondered to himself, Ukai was smoking a cigarette next to him, they were outside but still on school property. Takeda didn't have the heart to reprimand him he was looking shook up. "I'm not cut out for this shit." He mumbled Takeda rolled his eyes. "You did just fine. Coach Ukai would be very proud, proud of all of you. We have a great bunch of kids, a bit violent when it comes to the pack, but sweet. Wish I had these kinds of friends when I was in school-"

"Oh god! Takeda! Are you alright!?" The female volleyball coach growled in Ukai's direction, this had the already edgy Ukai dropping his cigarette and reaching to pull Takeda back towards him, where Asahi and Daichi were standing growling in warning beside Ukai ready to pounce.

Takeda opened his mouth to say something but Yachi's scream pierced the air "HELP! HELP! SHIMIZU-SENPAI IS GOING TO KILL HER!" The blond Omega was breathless she didn't notice the tension between the team Alpha's and the volleyball coach for the girls team.

"Yachi-chan?" Takeda frowned he kneeled so he was at her level she was panting and visibly upset.

"Shimizu! Michimiya! Shimizu-senpai! She's beating her up. There's blood and-"

"Where?" The Alpha coaches both demanded, Yachi pointed behind her, "Near the entrance to the girls gym. Hurry!"

Both coaches ran off Takeda held a sobbing Yachi, he looked over at the boys behind him, Daichi had sank to his knees and was sitting cross legged, "I'm going to the hospital to see Suga." He mumbled.

"I need to get Noya home." Neither one cared to intervene and both had faith that their manager could hold her own. Both alpha males secretly glad the finally culprit had been caught.

"I hope they can stop Shimizu-senpai. What if she gets hurt! Or kills that alpha. " Yachi whispered, "I've never seen her so angry. I followed her after that mean girl bolted no one chased that alpha, but Kiyoko was fast she ran after that girl. She tackled her and wouldn't stop hitting her, I didn't understand right away, but she could smell Suga's scent, his fear it's stronger here but it was all over that Alpha. " Yachi felt sick she was holding on to her maths teacher.

"Lets go call some parents, and I'll give you a ride to the hospital Daichi we can wait to see how our vice captain is together. " Takeda sighed Yachi frowned, "Shimizu will be alright. My cousin is pretty fierce herself, she won't hurt anyone and she'll be sure to get the proper help. And our own coach Ukai is just as annoyingly protective, he'll be sure that fairness is involved with any reprimand. Those two alpha coaches are pretty similar so everything will be alright. Now. Are you hurt?"

The first year shook her head, "Just shaky."

"I bet it's impressive seeing two female alphas fight." Daichi was standing his hands on his knees he was hunched over.

 _ **~0~**_

Suga woke up to arguing, "I can't believe this happened. I thought that boy was offering his bond, then he did this! I hope those Alphas ripped him a new one!" Granny's voice was low but stern.

"Calm down mother. It's all superficial according to the police report they didn't get too far."

"Too far! How do we know! He's still unconscious! My poor grandson. And you shut your whore mouth. Why are you even here! I am his guardian you gave up your rights!"

"I was merely coming to be sure he was alright. He is **_my son_** after all, my first and only omega child. Don't get worked up mother, your heart."

"Shove my heart! You need to leave before my grandson awakens or I'll -"

"Granny?" Suga winced trying to sit up "Mother?"

"No, don't talk to her she's only leaving, something I'm ashamed to say she's good at. You don't move around too much."

"Suga dear, tell granny to calm down we don't want another heart episode. " The monitors started to beep unsteadily and Granny growled at her daughter.

"Speak of hearts. Nice to see where the weakness comes from. I hear your babysitting mother. How disgraceful, I'll never understand you. You take on this worthless boy, who is only good for marrying up in this world. And he goes and causes an incident with the only Alpha that wanted him, a good family with a good name we could have saved face! I'm here to tell this little slut" she turned her dark eyes that could have been Suga's if he were more cynical and cruel, her face was just as delicate a complete replica of her sons, except she kept her hair swept up in a severe bun. "You will not be pressing charges. I've talked to the boy's family I've come all the way from Tokyo just to tell you-"

"Goodbye." A deep snarl made the monitor's jump but women turned towards the owner of said voice. "Say goodbye to your son, tell him you are glad he's alright and you'll hope for a speedy recovery." A gentleman with dark hair wearing a casual pair of jeans and a black t-shirt instructed with a command to his voice. He glanced at the jumping monitors and took a deep breath.

"Tomo-san why-" Granny started to ask as she placed a wrinkled hand on her grandson's tense shoulder.

"Hinata got a text Granny, I figured you would be here instead of at home resting. You like your grandson have that annoying mothering instinct. You forget your own health. But that's what makes you both so wonderful and loved by everyone who knows you. Well everyone with a soul." He narrowed his dark gaze on Mrs. Sugawara. " Anyway, I don't know this woman but I was told visiting hours for non family ended hours ago. So it's time for **_you_** to go." He snapped his fingers reaching for the smaller Alpha's arm, she started to stand stiff but he easily pulled her half shoved her out.

"Excuse me? Who do you think you are?" She growled.

"I've been waiting for hours to have my turn to visit, so has several others. You are non essential." He gripped the back of her neck like a parent would a disobident child and the woman couldn't struggled under the biting hold.

"I am his mother, who the hell do you think you are?" She snarled weakly.

"Family." Tomo growled, "There's more of us out here too, I wouldn't put up too much of a fight considering we all heard the foulness that came from you. You are lucky I don't just toss you to the pack and let them deal with you." Hanajima frowned looking around the waiting room she was being drug through the stranger was right This delinquent stood between her and several growling alphas all young, there were Omegas there too, and they were staring right at her. That was a challenge but she didn't get to answer them the disrespectful little punks! The female alpha was standing with an ice pack on her hands, her glasses were held by a small blond girl, she was baring her teeth. Another female, older scowled in her direction, they were a young pack but no doubting they were a pack.

"Fine! I'll be calling-'

"You won't. Unless it's to ask how he's doing. Now get out before I let Tanaka Lu have a chat about manners, and on how pups are treated." Tomo shoved her away from him disgust apparent in his scent.

"Oh fuck off the lot of you! It's not worth my time. I will not be back. You tell my useless child he can thank you all for that." Sugawara Hanajima huffed over her shoulder.

Tomo watched her leave, there was a sickness in his stomach she left with her scent, how could people just throw away their pups? He was an alpha and had no respect for such people.

Suga was a good kid, he didn't deserve any of this, Granny was a good old lady, kinda blunt and to the point but she had a good albeit weak heart.

These two had done so much for him, Ritzu had left and Granny had convinced him she could help take care of Natsu while he continued to open the bakery. She had also given him the skinny on this Tobio kid, he was harmless just a little stoic and emotionally challenged.

Tomo couldn't let that bitch continue to talk to Suga that way, the kid had been through enough tonight. The bruises on his face, neck and wrists, how could any parent not want to rip someone's head off.

The whole team was there even the cute and very fierce team managers. Suga would need to see this. Poor kid looked worse for wear, and he was unconscious when they brought him in, the police were the first to go in to get a statement. Tomo didn't want to be within hearing distance, he was a coward in that aspect, a coward with a temper. He thought of Shoyo and Natsu, if this had happened on his watch with either of them he wasn't sure he could do the responsible thing and keep from killing someone.

Poor Granny, she had a weak heart maybe someone should have her leave that room so Koushi could give his statement in full.

 _ **~0~**_

Daichi winced seeing his father enter into his teammate's room, the door shut firmly behind the two officers, one Omega and one Alpha. It was a mere minute before his own father stormed out of the room handcuffs dangling he headed down the hall to wear Izumi was being cared for. Daichi wished he could remember how it felt to punch the savage bastard. He expected to be interrogated but he wasn't, something must have been said because his father looked enraged.

Granny was sobbing a nurse was helping her to a chair, Daichi could see that no one was making a move to the room except, bless him Shoyo.

Shoyo was with his little sister, they ducked unnoticed past the cooing nurses with their condescending words of "You poor thing" and "It's just a shame you're ruined."

Suga wasn't ruined nothing would ruin him and all that tried, Daichi would see them meet their ends. How dare these bastards touch what isn't theirs! He went to kick a chair but one of the first year Omegas put a hand on his shoulder. Yamaguchi's scent and soft touch had an instant calming affect, and he felt more weary than anything. He just wanted to see Suga, to be sure he was okay, or as okay as one can be.

Was he made that it took Daichi that long to find him? Was he angry that Daichi forced held him and scented him until the paramedics drug him away. Or Noya, he'd hurt him because of his own stupid alpha instincts Why? Why was no one blaming him, they all should. He is their captain and he needs to keep them safe. He hurt Nishinoya, the poor Omega was sleeping curled on Asahi's lap.

That witch was Suga's mom, and no one but Tomo-san stood up to her, they all heard her foul venomous words. Someone should have stopped her from going in. Why didn't he know that part of Sugawara's life. His mother hated him for being an Omega, she gave him up for that reason. How could anyone not love Koushi, the vice captain was sweet, clever, smart and kind. He was unselfish and he was attacked.

Then laughter rang from the room, sweet laughter, Suga was laughing and Hinata looked bright red. Natsu was curled up next to the older gray haired Omega.

Tobio stood up, swearing he heard his name, his cheeks were bright red and he was glad no one noticed him sit gingerly.

Tomo had returned to hear it and knew one thing that would make anyone laugh, and one person responsible. He glanced back at the dark haired setter and smiled a knowing smile. This only caused the younger Alpha to look away cheeks burning red.

 _ **~0~**_

"Suga-senpai?"Hinata crept in, he held his breath swearing to not make a scene about the bruises the way that Suga's left eye wouldn't open completely. His two fingers had been splintered together.

"Don't look like that, this is all superficial it will go away. I'm sad I might not be cleared for camp."

"Are you in pain?" Hinata ignored his friend's attempt to keep the moment light.

"It hurts." Suga sighed softly. Granny had left the two, she needed to sit but she wasn't going far, her grandson would be fine with those that surrounded him. He wasn't meeting her eyes, did he think she would judge him for what someone had done to him? Silly, sweet beautiful boy.

Hinata shivered, wiping at his eyes, "Can I hug you?" Suga smiled despite the pain it caused his lips.

He held out a bruised arm, Natsu occupying his right arm he offered his left and Hinata swooped in causing the upperclassmen to grunt.

"Hinata he isn't your boyfriend don't crush his nuts-"

"What?" Suga giggled.

Hinata buried his head in the vice captain's chest. "Don't ask. It's awful."

"I heard him talking to uncle." Natsu giggled. She had heard other things but that was her secret to keep and big brother wasn't smart about things he wouldn't guess what she heard. She wasn't dumb she knew most of it, but it didn't bother her. She loved her brother and she wished her Alpha was uncle, if he were their dad they wouldn't have to worry about aunts temper.

"Natsu you brat. "

"Alright spill. Who is the boyfriend?" Suga's gray eyebrow arched and there was a slight grin on his bruised face.

"I don't know if we are going out, even if we were I don't think we still are."

"Shoyo." Suga nudged his exhaustion dissipating, hearing the calming voice of his underclassmen and the younger Omega was relaxing. The scents in the room felt so nice like fresh baked cookies on a Sunday. "If you are unsure you should ask. I bet Tobio is just as confused. And there's nothing you could do that would make anyone hate you."

"Even if it was accidentally instinctively kneeing him in the balls?"

Suga couldn't hold back despite his situation his whole body ached and he was feeling exhausted but now he needed this distraction.

"Okay now you have to spill."

Shoyo didn't move he only spoke into his senpai's chest, he felt lean arms wrap around him and Natsu squeezing them together.

"What's so funny?" Yamaguchi entered curiously, then on instinct joining the puppy pile, Ennoshita came from behind him with.

"You smell like Noya." Ennoshita sniffed joining the small group removing his coat, not wanting Tanaka's coat to stink like other Omegas especially Nishinoya.

"I used my injection of course he smells like me. And hey I smell good! " The libero yawned rubbing his head. Taking offense to Ennoshita removing his jacket, "Well I wouldn't want to smell like Tanaka either." He grumbled.

Suga shook his head, "You two. Hush. And Yu thank you. You brave brave libero. I should expect nothing less and I owe you my life." Noya froze in mid argument with Chikara, his cheek now bright red he put a hand to the back of his throbbing head.

"I-I. Well. I'm glad I could help. Although Daichi-san did have everything under control sort of. I thought alphas were supposed to go savage around an omega going into heat. " he blushed again bringing up an embarrassing topic.

"No, please tell me Noya. Everything is a little hazy I can't remember much." Suga tilted his head curiously.

Hinata wondered if that was a lie, and all that aside if that is what an Omega looked like after an alpha-after an alpha went into rut, then he wanted no part of an alpha.

Except Noya's story made him rethink that, Daichi-senpai was kind as a person, perhaps that's why he went protective with Suga. Could it be different with a different kind of alpha. Hearing the story made Shoyo's tummy hurt for his senpai.

Then what Noya did was brave, alphas were terrifying when angry let alone territorial.

They piled and scented Suga until his own scent broke through like a mother to pups he scented back purring. This was how Granny found him and she left the room once more, tears in the old alpha's eyes, she thought of her sweet husband. She went to sit in a corner quietly, a hand to her aching heart, it began to slow to a more manageable pace.

"Are Omegas only allowed in this puppy pile?" Tanaka shyly knocked on the door shutting it behind him. Suga tiredly smiled motioning him towards the Omega bed. Omega hospital beds were made large to allow nesting but Suga thought this was the best medicine. These scents so warm pushed away the nightmares and Asahi entered seeing Tanaka take a place beside Noya and Ennoshita. He tried not to be jealous and took his place around the foot of the bed pulling his Noya to him allowing more room next to Suga. Narita and Kinoshita hovered in the doorway unsure what to do, even Yachi had joined the pile. A serious Shimizu and Daichi hanging back in the waiting room.

"We failed you Suga please forgive us." Both self proclaimed bodyguards bowed deeply. "If we had only stayed after with you. " Asahi jumped up and pushed the two Betas towards the pile.

"None of this is anyone's fault, it just happened. I should have been more aware of my surroundings." Suga tightened his arms around Shoyo and Noya.

"You don't have to feel ashamed, this is not your fault and you are never to blame. " Chi offered the same words Hinata had to him.

Suga's eyes watered and he half sobbed half laughed, Shoyo tightened his arms around the older Omega. The vice captain laid back enjoying the scenting even his Beta players were imitating the others. Their scents were just as strong more announced with the help of the others. He did feel safe, and he allowed himself to drift back to sleep. He was floating on the bed of scents, scents that were home.


	14. Chapter 14 I PROMISE I'LL KEEP YOU SAFE

Suga tore from a nightmare sitting up painfully in bed, he whimpered and someone put gentle arms around him. He breathed in the scent, accepting what was being offered, safety and love. "I'm sorry Suga, forgive me." The Alpha whispered, "I was too late and-" Suga cut Daichi off,

"You saved me idiot. You came for me." The omega rubbed his bruised cheek against the team captain's neck then upto his jawline and finally stopped near the shell of Daichi's red ear. Suga purred feeling the warmth seep through their contact, he felt a pull on some invisible string between them. His heart pounding faster.

"Thank you. I've never witnessed something so amazing, my heat was starting and you only held me. You just held me." Suga's tears were falling now, and the Alpha reacted quickly but gently. "All my life I've fought against my mother and father's words. They hate that I'm their first son. I don't even know my siblings. They are all Alphas I know that much, its always just me and Granny. "

"I think you will find that there are many an Alpha and Omega that will tell you that you are their favorite surgent mother or big brother. " Daichi didn't know how he managed but he was on the bed near the Omega holding him in his lap, the smaller boy had his back to Daichi's strong chest, leaning back allowing himself to scent, he didn't care about holding back. "I'm here. I know I'm not what you-"

"If you say anything to put yourself down I'll be forced to tell my new self proclaimed bodyguards Narita and Kinoshita that you are upsetting me. "

Daichi laughed now, a full body laugh that shook him "Oh, those two take everything seriously, you win. YOU WIN." Suga decided he liked the sound, and snuggled closer. "Do you have to go soon."

"No. My father knows where I am I can stay the night." Daichi was surprised his father didn't tell him to head home after he gave a quick statement. Instead the usually quite stoic man told him he was proud of him and he left his son to make his own desicions.

"Will you. I'll have to tell everyone I'm sorry for falling asleep."

"I kicked them out." Daichi made a pained face "I'm sorry if it's too forward but I was worried at the lateness and I didn't want you stinking of everyone else. Although you don't smell like yourself. I had to apologize to Noya, but apologizing to Asahi was harder, I thought he wanted to kill me. I just don't remember a lot of what happened."

"Noya understands, and I owe you both. I don't know how I'll ever-"

"You already have a hundred times over. Suga, you do so much and don't even realize your worth. I love- I mean we all love you." Daichi blushed again.

"Say it again." Suga whispered his sore body relaxing he leaned back his head under Daichi's chin.

"I love you." Suga heard his Captain whispered, his sigh ruffling the soft gray hair of the Omega. Daichi could see where a patch of hair had been ripped out, he closed his eyes swearing quietly, not wishing to upset Suga, he only squeezed the younger man to him. Then ran his own hands over the bruised wrists, bringing a hand one at a time to his lips, licking the bruised wrists and kissing. He nipped at the fingers causing the Omega to purr and drift off to sleep. He kissed the opposite arm in a similar fashion, only stopping to suck on the fingertips causing a warm shudder from the omega.

Daichi staid holding the Omega, and each time Suga awoke crying or terrified he held him tight to remind him that there was nothing to fear. The young Alpha had accepted a cool cloth from a nurse and cleaned the sweaty forehead of his vice captain. He kissed the bite marks, licking them, as an alpha his saliva would clear the marks slowly but surely of a lesser alpha. He needed to saturate the air with his own scent so Suga could sleep, and feel safe. Daichi made it his mission as an alpha and a man.

 **~0~**

Yachi and Shimizu smiled looking in they left their flowers and balloon and let the captains sleep. Yachi tutted over her upperclassmen's bruised knuckles, "Let me wrap your fingers and rub ointment on them."

Yachi stopped, she was being too familiar, would her Senpai be angry? Instead she looked up and found Shimizu's eyes burning into her. Those bruised hands slipped from her smaller ones and cupped her face, and Yachi's question formed on her open lips was smothered by a demanding warm mouth. The young Omega stood still frozen, and her knees nearly buckling as all the air was dragged from her body. The mouth was slowly working into a demanding frenzy before pulling away.

"If that had been you," Shimizu touched foreheads, "I would have killed them all. Daichi has more restraint than I do. He's much more mature, but I hope you will consider me as a potential girlfriend."

Yachi found herself nodding her head, before losing strength in her legs, Senpai picked her up and sat her down in a nearby chair. Shimizu made a deep noise that sounded like a purr and the soft uninterrupted rumble was calming and at the same time embarrassing.

 **~0~**

Noya rubbed his head, he was dead tired and still a little dizzy, what a night. He watched as Natsu and Hinata got into a taxi with that strange Uncle living with them. That uncle had come through today, Hinata was lucky to have been adopted by an Alpha. His own parents had passed away and his grandparents weren't exactly warm or cold. He was scooped up again this scenting was getting out of hand.

"You're going to my place I already asked your grandparents they said yes. By the way we are working on a class project."

The big idiot was holding him and rubbing his jawline over the top of Noya's head, careful over the bruised area. As if to say 'Don't be sad.'

Noya allowed himself to be pulled towards a waiting taxi once inside Asahi directed the driver to his home. "I can't believe you lied to my grandparents."

"Not exactly a lie. " Azumane hugged the smaller Omega tighter. "How is your head?"

"I'm fine. And don't be so scowly to Daichi-san. He was only acting on instinct, and it was a push it was my clumsy feet that didnt work, first rule to being an Omega never turn your back on an Alpha no matter who. "

"You are so beautiful Noya-chan. So brave. My parents made meat for you, and our beta friends as well as Chi-chan and Ryu. My parents are happy to see you, they are amazed that I have such quality friends I think. They thought I was gay for the longest time but when I told them you were an Omega they've been wanting me to invite you over more and more.

"Tonight is a perfect night as any." Asahi watched Noya shrug

"Okay. I love your moms cooking!"

The older Alpha watched every movement of the Libero, remembering how they first met, how did it take this long to admit his feelings for the smaller man. It took an omega going into heat to get his head straight. Usually it was the other way around, but he loved Noya, he truly did. He wanted to keep him close, to breath in his scent and mark him. He blushed feeling the light bite mark just above his gland. It felt warm, it looked more like a hickey in the mirror but Asahi wanted to wear it proudly. He loved Noya! Could Noya feel the same? Did he even realize he'd marked Asahi? Or had it all been the pheromones in the air? Why was this confusing? Why was this terrifying.

"What are you smiling about Asahi?" The libero looked suspicious.

"I was remembering how we first met."

"Oh, you and I were the same size then. Remember I thought you were in the same grade as me, and you were too shy to tell me I was wrong." The two giggled at the old memory.


	15. Chapter 15 Omegas and Alphas

Weeks passed after that incident and the Karasuno pack grew closer, not as close as some players hoped. Asahi bit his lip his fists balled at the side of his volleyball shorts, he refused to scent Noya. He had made a plan to start courting the smaller boy, however he needed it to be clear what he wanted. He needed to prove he could keep himself under control so the omega would want him as a mate, would chose him. No other obligation, just because it was his choice.

This silent agreement with himself, only managed to confuse the Libero, suddenly feeling cut off from his best friend. Noya was feeling hurt and distracted, even more so that the ball he had aimed to get hit his face rather than his arms. Blood poured from his nose, he braced himself ready to be swooped up and carried out of the gym. However it wasn't the case, no scenting no warm arms to reassure he'd get the next one nothing. They had just arrived at the training camp, their bus had the most Omegas they heard and so they were lead in to their own gym to warm up, with two locker rooms so their Omegas could change. Noya was first dressed and wanted to practice receiving while the rest of the team filed out and warmed up. Except the ball Hinata had returned with Kageyama's toss hit his face.

"Oh!" Hinata ran over "I'm so sorry!" He took the offered tissues from Yachi who was shadowed by a scowling and on alert Shimizu. "Sorry! " Hinata looked over at Asahi nervously, the alpha had his back turned.

"It's normal, lets get back to work." The omega smiled at his nervous teammate.

"Noya-san maybe you should sit out till it stops bleeding." Hinata bit his lip jumping when Asahi-san's voice broke whatever Hinata was about to say next.

The little Libero growled at the alpha, "At least look me in the eye if you're looking down on me."

'I am not-" Asahi didn't get to finish instead the sound of the gym opening and another pack entering had everyone pause where they were.

There was a brief tension as the coaches met "Oh, impressive they did say your team had a few Omegas but I had no idea it was five and two betas. Karasuno must be in need of good players."

"Or these are the best." Ukai growled. "We are a progressive school we only see skill not secondary gender." The old coach in red shrugged.

"No offense, no offense meant. I mean you even have an omega manager and Takeda-kun how is your cousin?"

Takeda smiled nervously "She's fine, she is coaching the women's volleyball team."

"I heard. Well let's have a good clean match." Nikoma's coach didn't offer his hand instead the old man turned to go back to his team.

Ukai now understood the female Alpha coach's possessiveness of the Omega, "So that scary bitch is your cousin. I don't know if I should feel relieved or sorry for you."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean. She's an excellent coach. She's just a bit overprotective." The two coaches headed back to their side, scanning their players for distress. Nishinoya's nose stopped bleeding but the Omegas of the team hadn't experienced the sudden response of protective pheromones.

Suga was moving stiffly and in response Daichi kept the silver haired Omega close occasionally squeezing his shoulder reminding him where he was acting as an anchor. A hand to the back of the neck and quickly whispered " _I'm here. We are all here."_

Hinata, Suga and Ennoshita were the omegas that Takeda worried the most about, too many Alphas made Hinata sick to his stomach, and as predicted he was running for the bathrooms. A player of the Nekoma team was following him, Takeda didn't need to intercept the other player was small and looked worried. From where he stood he could sort the scents to determine what he assumed was right. The player was omega, he probably had nerves as well, as the coach could see there were no other omegas on the Nekoma team. Suga was just standing stiff, his head down and Daichi had a hand to the back of the vice captain's neck. Ennoshita squatted down lacing and re-lacing his shoes refusing to look up. Tanaka was glaring at anyone looking at the dark haired Chikara, his hands squeezing a volleyball and Takeda wondered if it would pop soon.

Kageyama glared down the trespassers, sizing up their competition, the openly curious competition seemed to openly stare at the team Omegas. Something made difficult by the fact that Daichi had set an example by stepping in front of Suga as if to shelter him, Nishinoya was pulled back into the scenting embrace of his friend, he didn't fight the touch feeling touch starved himself.

He grumbled "Big idiot" and rolled his eyes even more having the team betas crowd him and Suga. Yamaguchi peeked over Tsukki's tall shoulder wanting to look at the other school's volleyball alphas. They were tall and lean as expected, Ennoshita glanced over curiously as well, would this be their opponents, they were all so tall. Tasting the air they weren't putting angry dominate pheromones out there instead they were reacting to the territorial scent the Karasuno team was giving off.

 ** _~0~_**

"Calm down Hinata, calm down remember your breathing. Safe. Safe." Hinata whispered to himself leaning over the toilet he felt another wave of nausea.

"Shoyo?" An unfamiliar voice called out into the empty bathroom the echoing off the walls causing the orange haired boy to jump.

"I'll be out in a minute, I just-" Shoyo wiped at his eyes sniffing.

"Water." The stall door opened behind him and a cool water bottle was offered to him. He pressed it thankfully against his cheek and forehead. The red water bottle had cool water and he poured it into his mouth swishing it around trying to get rid of the acidic taste of bile.

"You're a lifesaver-" he sniffed accepting a tissue for his nose.

"I thought I could return the favor." The calm monotone came. 

It was then that Shoyo realized he was talking to a Nekoma player, not just any player but an omega Nekoma player.

"Oh! You, Kenma?"

Shoyo stood straight flushing the toilet, a smile on his face, "It's good to see you!" He forgot his nerves and hugged the other player. "I'm and idiot and didn't get your number! Did you level up already? That last level was super hard."

"Oh, I beat that game weeks ago." Kenma replied shyly his hair falling into his cat shaped eyes.

"Was that alpha mean to you? Did you know I was on the Karasuno team? Is that why you-" Hinata bombarded his taller friend with questions his facial expressions changing with each question, Kenma couldn't help but feel a little overwhelmed and amused.

"Kuro, no he's like family. His dad adopted me. Sorry if he was rude. And no, you really helped me I'm useless and always causing problems. Are you alright? The alphas on our team are all nice."

"No I'm fine. I just-" Both boys washed hands but Kenma noticed the scars on Hinata's rolled sleeves. He didn't say anything but his stomach cramped in response.

"Oh, these are old, before I met Kageyama. I was-it was a long time ago. I got them from a guy that I thought was a friend." Kenma stiffened, who betrayed Shoyo, he was kind and funny.

"Do they hurt now?" Kenma's face pinched.

"They burn when other alphas are scenting the air. No one tells you in your health class what can happen when your friends find out what you are presenting as. They leave out how long it takes to feel safe. "

Kenma tried to think of something to calm his agitated friend so he did the only thing that he could think of. It was something Kuro did for him. He wrapped his arms around the other omega, it was easy they were the same height and build. "It's going to be alright kitten." He whispered and rubbed his face along Shoyo's.

"Hey! Don't pity me. I'm fine. " Shoyo burned red embracing the other boy back rubbing scents was calming and had the desired effect. Kenma was proud of his problem solving skills and couldn't wait to tell Kuro later. Both boys left the bathroom chatting forgetting their purpose of the day. "How long have you been dating Kageyama?" Kenma asked shyly.

"Oi! What business do you have with our setter?" A deep voice demanded and Hinata jumped ready to fight, except a heavy and welcoming hand was on his shoulder.

"Oi! What business do you have with our spiker?" Tanaka growled and both Alphas were similar in height build and almost appearance.

"Kenma?" Kageyama called out ignoring Tanaka and his mohawked twin's grumbling, their glare down was childish. All that mattered was that Shoyo was okay, then the setter saw the small familiar omega near him.

The small pudding headed omega was wearing a Nekoma uniform, well that explained enough.

"Hinata?" Tobio motioned for the spiker to come and the boy did, turning back to thank Kenma.

"Thanks for helping. Oi! Tanka! It's time to go, unless you want Ennoshita to practice with-" Kageyama knew this would get his teammate to leave whatever glare down he was initiating.

"I'm watching you." Tanaka growled at the blocker and hurried off calling out "Chi-chan! I'm coming! Wait for me!"

"They get to practice with beautiful omegas." Yamamoto grumbled, "Not fair."

Kenma shrugged watching the retreating backs of the odd pair, their team seemed to be able to work with each other. Kuro had told him that a relationship would cause problems with the team so it was off limits with anyone on the team or off. Not that he wanted anyone in particular. Although the Kenma's heart pinched thinking of his only friend with an other omega.

"See you in on the court Kenma!" Shoyo walked away, Kenma watched as Kageyama put an arm protectively around his teammate leading him away discreetly scenting him as they approached the gym. He wondered what their relationship was like, having never dated anyone.

 ** _~0~_**

Kuroo sniffed Kenma and made a face, he smelled like the last time. Kuroo's eyes scanned the opposing team, he frowned again seeing the Alpha with his arm around the short orange haired kid. Why did Kenma reek of this kid? Was that little bastard forcing his feelings on the usually timid setter. Kenma never smiled like that towards anyone but him.

Why was he smiling now? He looked proud of himself, and then the whistle blew, "Time to show the flightless crows how Nekoma plays." Kuroo thought to himself. It was then that the King set the ball and an orange streak was suddenly at the opposite end of the net up in the air and with a blink the ball slammed down in the corner of their court. No one moved, and the small Omega pudding head at his side smiled again, blinking his calculating eyes before he looked up at Kuroo ready to say something. However the smile fell from his lips when he saw the look on his only friends face.

A scowl, "Kuro?" Kenma licked his lips nervously, Kuro never scowls at him. He made a mewing noise and his bed head friend took a step back and clapped his hands alerting his team to snap out of it. "Anyone would find that alarming seeing it the first time, lets go!"

Kenma whispered in awe. "He closes his eyes, he trusts him that much."

"Concentrate, remember what team you're on Kenma!" Kuroo growled causing the setter to lose his smile and confident posture. Kuroo swore under his breath causing the setter to flinch again.

Despite several points earned by the freak quick, Nekoma wins. Handshakes are made the Nekoma team Alphas were shy to take the hands of their Omega opponents. "That was too close of a game." Kuroo growls to the ace who is waiting for a very handsome Omega near that annoying number five.

"Why do they get beautiful teammates, I'm stuck with a bunch of ugly-well Kenma not included. Kenma doesn't count, he's the teams head and heart, like a little brother to me." Yamamoto sighed heavily.

Kenma tilted his head hearing this, was he a brother to Kuro, is that why he was treated with indifference? Kenma didn't know how he felt about his adopted brother or why he suddenly felt a pain in his chest when thinking about this. Kuro had always made him practice volleyball with him, and he always kept Kenma close. When the rules at school changed, Kuro didn't ask but told Kenma they were going to play on the same team. Did he think of Kenma as an obligation?

Kenma shook a defeated looking Shoyo's hand, "I look forward to our next match." The Nekoma team fell silent, Kenma rarely spoke let alone said anything optimistic.

Shoyo wiped his tear filled eyes and grinned, "We will win next time for sure."

"Maybe." Kenma replied honestly.

Kageyama was grateful the small Omega made his omega laugh, it was a close score only two points, next time they would be stronger.

Daichi growled when the handshakes were too long, several on the Nekoma team had come over bowing and soft spoken with Suga. The ashen haired omega blushed at the praises he received from the players that wanted to shake his hand, some Nekoma players even came around for a second hand shake, all to Daichi's disapproval.

Suga still had healing bruises and bite marks were bandaged up, however the Alphas ignored this and kept their touches light and asked the omega about himself. It was odd being openly flirted with, nervous eyes kept flicking over to Daichi who growled and commanded "Keep it moving." This got the message across and then Narita and Kinoshita took up a place behind their vice captain.

 _ **~0~**_

Kenma and Shoyo met near the bathrooms in the middle of the night and Shoyo invited Kenma back to the room he and the team were sleeping in. The small omega was curious where the Omegas were sleeping. The small omega realized he hadn't seen so many omegas playing on a team ever, and they had all worked together like a pack. Kenma's school was predominantly Alpha, he wanted to know more about the opponent. Not for the sake of the game that Kuro loved so much. Kenma realized he was touch starved and Shoyo brought out his scenting instinct.

He clutched his handheld game nervously and allowed himself to be led into unknown territory.

"This is my friend Kenma." Shoyo announced and to Kenma's surprised the room was full of Omegas only and they all greeted him warmly. The omega wasn't used to be touched or scented by anyone but his family. However the warm safe feeling he received from the circling scents made the short pudding head feel at ease.

"Oh, the Alpha teammates are showering, we've already gone first. " Hinata answered the Omegas unasked question.

Kuroo searched for his setter, he wasn't in the room his futon was empty and still made, fear shot through him. Kenma was small and easily intimidated what if an Alpha had him cornered or worse! He had over heard his couch talking to Karasuno's coaches. Their Omegas had been attached and targeted for being on the team. He would dare anyone at their school to come at Kenma, his pudding head was protected but he can't protect the usually reclusive setter if he's not where he should be!


End file.
